Through Time
by Tilunar
Summary: Sakura has gone back in time to stop her future from happening again. See how she takes living through the three great shinobi wars before she can see Naruto, and the others of konoha twelve again.
1. Chapter 1

A woman about twenty-nine lay unmoving under a cherry blossom tree, she had waist-length pure white hair surrounding her head like a halo. She had pale skin, which held light scars from old battles and torture, though because of how they were healed you could hardly see them, her lips were a blood red, and were bright against her snow white skin. She was tall, lithe, lean, and toned woman with a good figure, and large breasts.

She wore a black ankle-length chinese dress with short sleeves, with slits up to her mid-thigh, with a nine tails fox on her back, with tight shorts under it, low heel open toed sandals, a hour glass necklace with sand in it around her neck, a two charm bracelets were around her left wrist, while on her right was a number of wire bracelets.

Around her left leg from ankle to mid-thigh was a dragon, made out of cherry blossom petals, her nails were painted a deep red, and around her right shoulder was a bracelet like tattoo with a spiral tattoo in the middle. On her forehead was a green diamond.

Beside her was a bag filled with scrolls, and a bow. If it wasn't for the rise of her chest, many would believe that the beautiful woman was dead.

"Onii-sama! There's a woman here!" A boy shouted, he was about ten years old, and had black hair in a low ponytail, and onyx eyes.

He wore a high collar dark blue top, with a red, and white fan on the back, dark blue pants, and ankle high dark blue shinobi sandals.

Another boy about twelve years old came to his younger brother's side.

He had his spiky long hair free, and his onyx eyes turned to the red of the sharingan. He wore the same as his younger brother, though he wore a black top.

"Stay back, Izuna." He said, before he slowly moved closer to the woman, as he reached out his hand, the woman's hand clasped around his to fast for his sharingan eyes to catch, and he found himself staring into the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.

"You do know it's unpolite to wake a woman while she is sleeping, don't you?" She asked, with a carefree smile.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded, as he yanked his wrist from her loose hold.

"My name is Sakura, and what is yours?" She asked, sitting up so she was leaning against the cherry blossom tree.

"Uchiha Madara." He replied with a smirk, and pride in his voice of a true Uchiha male.

_So this is what he looked like as a child, I must say I don't miss his orange mask. _Sakura thought to her self, her smile not leaving her lips, she had gotten very good at faking her smiles, and now she was hardly seen without one, spending so much time with Naruto and Kakashi, the masters of masks, taught her much about making her own.

Thinking of Kakashi, and Naruto made a flash of sadness pass through her eyes, though her smile did not fall, Izuna had seen the quick flash, while his brother had not.

"And what is your name?" Sakura asked the young boy who stood behind his brother.

"Uchiha Izuna." He said softly, making Sakura's smile widen.

"Well Madara-kun, Izuna-kun, do you know where I can stay? I have no family, or home, and I need to find a place to stay, and maybe I can find a few jobs to do." She said, eyes looking thoughtful.

"You could stay with us." Izuna spoke up, but blushed as both his brother, and the woman turned their eyes on him. "If that's alright Onii-sama?"

Madara nodded after some thought, their parents were dead, and their cousin wouldn't mind, as he was almost always away.

"Then let's go." Sakura said getting up, picking up her bag, and placing it on her shoulder.

Izuna smiled slightly, and took her hand, with Madara leading the way, Sakura took her first steps towards changing the future she had seen play out before her eyes, she would have to thank Kyubi, Shukaku, and Hachibi for what they have done.

* * *

**~ Eleven years later ~**

Sakura hummed slight to herself as she fixed the rip in another top, before she placed it on the ever growing pile. Though she did her own missions, she didn't do them in the name of the Uchiha clan, she did them in her own name, and helped out with the clan.

She had not aged since she had been found, though many Uchicha's wondered why she hadn't aged, they never asked since she was the new clans leader's friend.

"Sakura-sama!" Izuna greeted as he sat next to the white haired woman, his eyes covered by a white cloth.

"Izuna-kun, are you sure you should be up? Your eyes have just been removed." Sakura said, with a worried smile, as Izuna smiled at the woman.

Over the eleven years she had gotten close to the whole clan, though mostly Izuna, and Madara. She knew she couldn't do anything to change anything yet, but she thought if she grew bonds with Madara then maybe he wouldn't turn out like he did, but she doubted it, though because of how close she had come to the young clan leader, she learn his style of fighting, and his moves.

"I'm fine Sakura-sama." Izuna said, as he listened to Sakura hum, and fix the tops with the Uchiha clan's fan shown with pride on them.

* * *

_Sakura stood in front of the Elders of the village, standing to the side were her friends all looking at the twenty-two year old with sorrow, knowing there was nothing they could do._

_"Haruno Sakura, Fourth jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, you are banished from Konohagakure no Sato. If you ever come back you will be killed on sight, do you understand?" One of them told her._

_"Hai." Sakura spoke, as Hinata, and Moegi cried out in protest, with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Genma, Anko, Ibiki, Konohamaru, Tenten, and Choji also shouting out their protest._

_"We will allow you to pack your things, but you will leave within two hours, or you will be killed." They told her, ignoring the Jounin, and ANBU in the room, their glares on the white haired woman before them._

_Sakura bowed, before two ANBU guards lead her to her apartment, not allowing her to talk to any of her friends._

_It didn't take her long to seal all she wanted to take into scrolls, and place them in her black backpack, strapping her bow to it, she was lead to the gates, through the damaged village which was rebuilding itself after the last attack from the Akatsuki, though Naruto before he gave up his life to seal the Kyubi into Sakura, had taken down almost all of them, Madara, and Sasuke was still alive, and still wanted the Kyubi, aswell as Konoha destroyed._

_Standing at the gates were her friends._

_"Sakura-senpai!" Moegi shouted, before hugging the taller woman._

_"Take care of your self, and Maru-kun, Moegi-chan." Sakura said smiling softly at the younger woman, before hugging Tenten, Hinata, Anko, Genma, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Ibiki, and Hiro (Kureanai's, and Asuma's son) before she stood in front of Konohamaru._

_"Take care of Moegi-chan, and yourself, Maru-kun." Sakura told him, as she hugged him._

_"Don't worry Nee-chan, I'll become Hokage, and make them let you come back to the village, just you wait, and see." Konohamaru said, grinning down at the shorter woman._

_Sakura smiled at him, before she waved goodbye, and left the village, knowing in her heart Konohamaru wouldn't be able to allow her back, even if he became the next Hokage._

* * *

Sakura jerked up with a gasp, light sweat made the bright orange t-shirt she wore cling to her. She let the thin covers pool at her waist, as she rubbed her temples with her eyes closed.

She only had that dream when something happened. She had that dream before the first battle between the Uchiha clan, and the Senju clan she ever saw take place, she also had it before Izuna gave his eyes to Madara, and having that dream made her worried. She got out of bed, as she sensed Madara's chakra, and a number of others, and dressed in a clean chinese dress, and shorts, before leaving her room, and heading towards the main room where she felt Madara's distressed chakra, and the faint chakra of Izuna.

She slid up the door, making many of the Uchiha clan turn to look at her, also letting her see the dead body of Izuna, for once the smile on her lips were gone, and her eyes went wide, before she rushed to Izuna's side.

"What happened?" She hissed, as she cupped one of his cold cheeks with her hand.

"He was killed in battle." Madara told her, as the other Uchiha's left, to leave them to mourn.

* * *

**~ Four years later ~**

Sakura hummed as she headed towards Madara's office, she always went there when she got back from a mission. She already could sense the powerful chakra of two people with Madara, who wasn't apart of the Uchiha clan, and another person, though it was a woman.

She knocked, before she opened the door, with a smile on her lips, as Madara glared at her.

"If your going to open the door without waiting for an answer, why knock?" He asked, in a hiss, ignoring the three members of the Senju clan, as he glared at her.

"Madara-kun, is that anyway to talk to your elder?" She taunted, before she walked, and hopped on to his desk, ignoring his grunt of annoyance as she messed up some of his paperwork. "I thought you would be happy to know that your Ba-chan was home?"

"Why would I be happy about that? It was so quiet without you." He commented dryly.

"Because without me, you would get bored and the clan elders would complain to you everyday." She told him, the same carefree smile from when he first met her on her lips, as onyx eyes rolled, though he didn't deny what she said.

Sakura looked at the three member of the Senju clan in front of her, and her eyes lit up with surprise. Standing in front of her was Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, and Senju Toka.

Hashirama was wearing red armor much like what Madara had taken to wear, around his forehead was a red headband. He had long black hair, dark tanned skin, and brown eyes.

Tobirama didn't look like his brother, as he had shaggy white hair, red eyes, and fair skin. He had a red streak under both eyes, and on his chin, and wore blue armor with a fur collar.

Toka was a woman with fair skin, and dark brown hair up in a top-knot, and brown eyes. She wore grey armor.

While Toka, and Hashirama had amusement in their eyes, Tobirama had a slight smirk on his lips.

"Gomen, I didn't know you was here, Hashirma-san," Sakura said, bowing her head slightly towards the man, who smiled kindly back her, as he bowed his head back at her.

"It's fine, Sakura-san." Hashirama told her.

"So what have I missed?" Sakura asked, looking at Madara, knowing no matter what he would tell her.

Though she knew the bond he had with her wouldn't stop him trying to take over Konoha, and everything he would do in the future, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, unless he had too, and he was very close to her.

"Senju wants a truce." He told her, not looking to happy about it.

She rolled her eyes, she could picture him as a child pouting because he couldn't get his way.

"Then agree to it Madara-kun. It would be better for us all. Neither clans need another battle between them, and many are tired of the fighting. Also if you agree, we can get other clans together, and maybe make a village, instead of being out in the open where anyone could attack us." Sakura told him, as she closed her eyes, and leaned back a bit.

"Fine." Madara said through gritted teeth, before he began mumbling to himself.

"Arigatou for the help Sakura-san." Hashirama said.

"I'm just tired of healing stubborn Uchihas who get hurt because of those stupid battles of yours." She said, waving one had in a dismiss way.

"Sakura-sama, could you lead the Senju out?" Madara asked, making the white haired woman nod, before hopping of the desk, and leading the three Senju out.

"Your not part of this clan are you?" Tobirama asked, walking beside her, as Hashirama walked on her other side, and Toka on his other side.

"No I'm not, Senju-san." Sakura answered, as many Uchiha's bowed their heads slightly to her, as she lead them towards the gates.

"Please call me Tobirama." He said with a smile, making Sakura nod. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it you are living with the Uchiha clan, if you are not part of it?"

"I don't mind. You see, fifthteen years ago, Madara-kun, and his younger brother, Izuna-kun, found me laying under a cherry blossom tree. My family was dead, and my home had been destroyed, I had no where to go, so Izuna-kun, and Madara-kun brought back to the Uchiha clan, and I have been with them ever since. Though in that time, many have come to believe I'm immortal." She explained.

"Why is that?" Toka spoke up.

"Because I haven't aged a day since they found me and I always come back alive, no matter what mission I go on." She explained, making both Tobirama, and Toka gasp, but Hashirama had already guess that, since he met her three years ago, and she hadn't changed a bit.

"How is that possible?" Toka asked.

"I believe for the time being, I am immortal, but one day, I will die, I'm just not sure when." Sakura told them, before stopping at the gates, and bowing to them, as they bowed back, before they left.

She smiled brighter, as she closed her eyes.

_Konoha is rising again. This time Naruto-kun, I'll save your parents, this time I'll protect you_. She thought to herself, before she turned, and headed to her room.

* * *

**AN: Hey, this is my first Timetravel fanfic, and before you review, and tell me if I should carry on with this story, I would like to say that I haven't read much of the manga, or watched much of the anime, and I have mainly been using Wiki, and other stories to get facts right, if there are things I get wrong please tell me.**

**I hope you like what I have done so far, and I'm sorry that it kind of jumps to different times alot, but I wanted to start with Konoha next chapter. **

**Things you may want to know:**

**Sakura was banished from Konoha** **because the elders thought if they didn't have the jinchuriki of the Kyubi then Sasuke, and Madara would leave the village alone.**

**Ino, Kakashi, Kurenai, Lee, Udon, Shizune, and Tsunade were killed before Sakura left the village, that's why I didn't put them in the flashback dream. Also they hadn't gotten a new Hokage yet, that's why I said nothing about a Hokage.**

**Sakura past life will be shown in little flash backs, and dreams through out this story, and for the time being she will be immortal, though I'm not sure if I will stop her being immortal.**

**Also Sakura will be alot stronger, and have some different abilities then she had in the anime, or manga, because of her time as a missing nin, and because of the years she spent with the Uchicha clan. Though she is immortal for now, it doesn't mean she can't be hurt badly, because she can, it's just that she wont die because of it, sort of like Hidan, though without the praying to Jashin thing, and she wont let anyone cut of her head to see if she still lives after that.**

**I have a small idea for a pairing in mind, but he wont be living long enough to meet any of the Konoha twelve, so tell me, who you want Sakura to be paired up with!**

**Also so you know, Madara, and Orochimaru will still be missing nin, and still try to destroy/take over Konoha.**

**So please review, and tell me if I should carry on with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ The building of Konohagakure no Sato, four months later ~**

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked around in awe as he watched many adults walked around him, carrying wood, food, and bowls of water. The village was coming together quickly, thanks to the wood jutsus Senju Hashirama, and a woman named Sakura, knew.

He had met Hashirama before when he came to his father to ask if he would like to be apart of a new village.

Hiruzen had short brown hair, and dark eyes. He wore a dark green top over a fishnettop, dark blue shorts, and dark blue shinobi sandals.

"The buildings are so big, aren't they Danzo?" Hiruzen asked his best friend, who stood beside him.

Danzo had messy black hair, and dark eyes. He wore black shorts, a black top, and black shinobi sandals.

"Hai." Danzo said, also looking at the large buildings.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" A shout made the boys turn just as a tree began to fall towards them, people were running out the way, but the two four year old boys stood frozen as they watched the tree come closer.

Suddenly a woman appeared in front of them, they watched in awe as her white hair flew around her, as she made a few hands signs, before slamming her hands the ground, not speaking the name of the jutsu out loud, they watched as trees appeared, and took the shape of hands, and stopped the larger tree from falling, and crushing the woman, and the young boys behind her.

She huffed out a breath, as a light sweat appeared on her forehead, it had been awhile since she last used that jutsu, it took a lot of chakra to do it, though thanks to Kyubi, Shukaku, and Hachibi, she had a high amount of chakra, she had been making many building with Hashirama, to get the village done quickly.

"Hiruzen! Danzo!" A man shouted, pushing his way passed the crowd who had appeared.

Sakura turned to see the brown haired, and dark eyed man hug both boys. He wore a brown kimono style top, black shorts, and dark blue shinobi sandals. Like the boys he hugged, he had tanned skin.

"Arigatou." He thanked her, before he bowed to her, both boys copying the older man.

"It's fine, it's my job to protect them." Sakura waved it off with a smile on her lips.

"My name is Sarutobi Sasuke, this is my son Hiruzen, and his friend Danzo." Sasuke said smiling at the woman. "What is your name?"

"I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you Sasuke-kun, Hiruzen-kun, and Danzo-kun." She said smiling at them, making boy the young boys blush.

"SAKURA-SAMA!"

Sakura turned in time to see Kagami rush at her, and jump so he was clinging to her waist. Kagami was the same age as Hiruzen, and Danzo, and was apart of the Uchiha clan.

He had messy/spiky black hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black top with the clan fan on the back, white shorts, and dark blue sandals.

His parents had died a year ago, and Sakura had been taking care of him. Because of that he had become very protective, and worried about her a lot.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking up at her, still hanging from her waist.

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun." She said with a smile, as she lift him, and placed him on her hip, before she turned to Hiruzen, and Danzo, who seemed to be glaring at Kagami. "You two should be more careful."

"Gomen, Sakura-sama." They both said.

"I must say, I wouldn't of been able to react like that." Hashirama said, as he, and Tobirama walked up to the group, with a woman.

She had honey blonde hair up into two chinese buns, and steel grey eyes. She had a purple diamond on her forehead, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a beautiful kimono, and low heel open toed sandals. She had a good figure, and good sized breasts.

"I'm sure you would of Hashirama-kun." Sakura said, before she looked at the woman. "Gomen, but we haven't met. I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"My name is Mito. I'm Hashirama-kun's wife, and I come from the Uzumaki clan." Mito said, smiling back at the white haired woman.

"I have heard much about the Uzumaki clan. Very well known for their long life, and their fuinjutsu." Sakura commented. "It is a honor to met you." She bowed, taking Kagamiwith her, who clinged to her side so he wouldn't fall out of her arms, as she stood up straight, she grinned. "I hope we can be good friends."

"I'm sure we will, Sakura-chan." Mito said, smiling back at her.

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!" A small group of Uchiha children came rushing over. "Madara-sama wants you to help make the compound! He told us to get you!"

"Then we mustn't keep Madara-kun waiting, should we?" She asked them, before turning to the group around her. "Gomen, but I must go. Maybe we can meet again, when things aren't so busy."

"Of course, Sakura-chan." Tobirama said, as they said good bye, and watched as the group of children dragged her way.

"She's very kind." Sasuke commented, as he picked up both Hiruzen, and Danzo.

"Yes, she is." Hashirama said. "I look forward to seeing you again, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, before he left with the two four years.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, three weeks later ~**

Sakura sighed softly as she watched the clan heads argue. She was the only female there, apart from Mito who looked as bored and annoyed, as Sakura felt.

Not all of them were arguing, Aburame Shin wasn't, neither was Hashirama, or Tobirama, Nara Fumio looked like he want to sleep though couldn't because all of the noise.

Shin reminded Sakura alot of Shino's father Shibi, as he had short very spiky hair, and a moustache much like Shibi. He wore the high collar outfit, and dark glasses those of his future kin wore.

Nara Fumio had black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a fishnet top, with a dark green top, and dark grey pants, with black shinobi sandals. He had a frown of annoyance as Akimichi Ryota shouted at Yamanaka Akihiko, who was either side of him.

Akimichi Ryota, like all his clan, was a big man, and wore the clan's armor, with wild light brown hair, and his clans tattoos on his cheeks.

Yamanaka Akihiko had long sandy blonde hair, and the same blue eyes that is common in his clan. He wore a sleeveless red coat, over a dark green kimono styled top, black pants, elbow guards, and black shinobi sandals.

He had done the unthinkable when dealing with the Akimichi clan. He had called Ryota fat.

Hyuga Masashi, and Madara were also arguing, she could see why the clans hated each other now. It's because Masashi, and Madara couldn't agree on anything. They were rivals, as both held a strong dojutsu kekkei genkai, both were strong, and powerful clans, though the Uchiha clan was more well known.

Masashi like all his clan had pale skin, and the byakugan. His long dark blue hair was in a low ponytail. He wore a black kimono over a white one, with wooden sandals.

Inuzuka Tadashi was shouting at Sasuke for blowing the smoke from his pipe in Tadashi's face, his black nin dog, with a white star over her right eye, Hoshi, was snarling at the Sarutobi clan leader, who just smirked, as he smoked his pipe.

Tadashi had wild brown hair, and slit black eyes. He had tanned skin, and his clan's tattoos on his cheeks. He wore a chain-mail top, with a leather jacket, black shinobi sandals, and black pants.

"As much as it's fun to watch respected clan leaders act like children, don't we have better things to do?" Sakura's calm, low voice made all the men freeze, as they all could hear the hidden threat, killing intent, and annoyance under the calm tone.

Sakura's dark green eyes flicked up to see Ryota frozen pulling Akihiko's long blonde hair, with Akihiko's hands around his neck, with Fumio stuck in between them. Masashi and Madara were glaring at each other, and seemed ready to attack each other at any moment. Sasuke was frozen in the middle of waving his pipe in front of Tadashi face, with Hoshi frozen about to bite into Sasuke's leg.

"Sit down, and grow up." She told them sharply, though she still had a smile on her lips, they could see the slight twitch to her eyebrow.

Each man had a healthy fear of what a pissed off woman could do to them, so did the smart thing, and sat back in their chairs.

"Now that your now men again, lets start this meeting." She said. "We should chose a leader, and give the leader a title. Other's with make their own villages, and will only slightly change the name of the leader. I vote for Hokage. We are in Hi no Kuni, why not have a fire shadow as our leader's title?"

"Great idea, Sakura-chan." Mito smiled, happy that something was being done. "I vote you as our Hokage."

"Eh?" Sakura looked at Mito like she was crazy. "I can't be the Shodai Hokage."

"Why?" Tobirama asked.

"One, men wont listen to me. I'm a woman, and some men still don't believe a woman is as strong as a man. Two, I don't come from a clan. Hai, I have made a name for my self, but it means nothing with out a clan name. Three, I have seen all the paperwork Madara-kun had to do as the clan leader, I shudder to think of how much paperwork I would have to do as Hokage of a village. And four, I don't want to be a leader, I like my freedom to much. You don't have much freedom when you have a whole village to look out for." Sakura said, before she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest, with a slight smirk on her lips.

Mito pouted slightly, though she hid it with her kimono sleeve. She thought it would be good having a woman Hokage, though she wouldn't want the job.

"I vote Hashirama as the Shodai Hokage." Sasuke spoke up before he put his pipe back into his mouth.

"I vote Madara." Hashirama said.

"I vote Hashirama." Masashi spoke up, before he sent a smirk at Madara.

"I vote Uchiha." Fumio said before he covered his mouth as he yawned.

"I vote Hashirama." Tobirama said.

"I vote Senju." Tadashi said.

"Hashirama." Ryota said.

"Myself." Madara voted, making Sakura smirk more, she should of known.

"Hashirama." Akihiko said.

"I vote Hashirama-san." Shin said, showing no emotion.

"I still vote Sakura-chan." Mito said, making Sakura, and Tobirama smile at the stubborn woman.

"Madara-kun." Sakura spoke, knowing he wouldn't win, and knowing she couldn't break the bond between them yet.

"Hashirama has the most votes." Tobirama spoke up. "So he is the Shodai Hokage."

Sakura saw had Madara clenched his fists when that was said. She knew soon they would be fighting, and the Valley of the End would be made.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, eight months later, Uchiha compound ~**

Sakura sat in the meeting room with all the adults of the Uchiha clan.

"With Hashirama as the Hokage he will oppress us. He mustn't be our Hokage, we must fight to reclaim are right to be here." Madara said, his eyes blazing with the sharingan.

"Your only doing this because of you pride, and your desire for more power!" One of the Uchihas shouted, making many nod.

"We live in peace here!"

"We will not fight!"

"We've found our home! We will not give it up!"

Sakura watched as others shouted out why they wouldn't be part of Madara's plan, before they left.

"Are you going to help me?" He asked, when it was only them in the room.

"I understand your fear Madara-kun, but Hashirama-kun isn't like that. He just wants peace. I understand why none of the other Uchihas want to help you. They have grown up surrounded by fighting, and they have grown tired of it. Konoha has become our home, and I will protect it." Sakura said. "I will not fight with you, nor will I fight against you, unless I have too. I'm sorry, but I'm loyal to our home."

She got up, and kissed his cheek, before leaving to her house within the compound.

* * *

**~ One week later ~**

Sakura sat on her roof with the moonlight shining down on her. She was wearing a black chinese style top with short sleeves, and a red nine tailed fox on her back, black capri pants, low heel open toed sandals, her hourglass necklace, and her leaf headband around her forehead. Her pure white hair was up in a high ponytail, with strands framing her face. She had many wire bracelets on her right wrist up to her elbow, and beside her was her bow.

She had felt Hashirama's, and Madara's chakra leave the village, and head towards the boarderof Hi no Kuni, the battle would start soon. Soon she felt their chakra spike, and Kyubi's chakra.

She closed her eyes, as her tattoo dragon made of cherry blossoms glowed, before the petals fell from the tattoo, and swirled around her, before she disappeared.

* * *

Mito watched as cherry blossom petals flew in her room from her window, with a frown.

It was not yet time for the cherry blossoms to bloom. The petals swirled around the middle of her room, before Sakura appeared.

"Sakura-chan?" She gasped.

"Mito-chan, I need your help." Sakura said. "Hashirama-kun, and Madara-kun are fighting, Madara-kun has control over the Kyubi. You must seal the Kyubi within you. Please, we must hurry."

Mito nodded.

"I will carry you, it will be faster." Sakura said, before picking the smaller woman up in her arms, and jumping out the window, pushing chakra into her legs as she ran across roof tops.

Mito had her arms around Sakura's shoulders, and hid her face in her neck, as the cold air hit them.

_Hashirama-kun, please be alright. _Mito thought to herself.

Sakura knew when they got there, the fight would be over.

* * *

Hashirama panted from his injures, and keeping his hold on the Kyubi, as he looked around. Madara was gone, he couldn't even feel his chakra.

"Hashirama-kun!" He span to see Sakura put Mito down, as the Kyubi tried to break free, making Hashirama add more branchs to hold him down, with the help of some of Sakura's branchs.

"Now Mito-chan." Sakura said, as Mito began to seal the Kyubi within her.

The Kyubi let out a roar before Mito finished sealing him. Hashirama was quickly healed by Sakura before she turned to Mito.

"I need to speak with him. Please, I know a jutsu that will let me into your mind." She said.

"Okay." Mito said, as she panted slightly.

Sakura brought a glowing hand to her own head, aswell as Mito. Hashirama quickly caught the falling women.

* * *

**"GO AWAY YOUR FLITHY HUMANS!" **Kyubi roared from behind the bars.

Sakura walked towards the bars, waving Mito off when she tried to stop her.

"Kyubi-kun, you need to remember me." Sakura said as she began to put her hand through the bars.

**"I'LL EAT YOU INSTEAD!" **He snarled, and went to bite off Sakura's hand, if many wires didn't come from the wire bracelets, and tied him down.

Sakura placed her glowing hand on his paw, and let him see her memories. She watched as his eyes closed as the memories swarmed his mind. She watched as the last time they saw each other played out before their mind.

* * *

_Sakura coughed up blood, as the tailed beasts surround her._

_"NO!" Kyubi shouted, in his human form, before he crouched down, and began pushing his chakra into her dying body._

_Her skin was snow white, and was getting colder, blood ran down from her nose, and mouth, her lips were white under the blood, and her eyes were unfocused._

_"Foolish girl!" Shukaku snarled, as he, and Hachibi, both in their human forms, also pushed their chakra into her._

_"Your going to live, your not going to die." Kyubi told her._

_"Why? They're all gone." She coughed._

_"We will send you back, you can change things." Nibi said, as she stroked Sakura's stained crimson hair. "You will become great, Sakura-hime."_

_"You can stop them from dying." Hachibi added, as Shukaku placed a necklace with his sand in it around her neck, before a bright light surrounded her._

* * *

She pulled her wires back, and took her hand back, as Kyubi changed into his human form.

Mito gasped as she saw him come into the light.

He had long spiky bright red hair, his eyes were red with a slitted pupil, with three whisker-like marks on each cheek, fox ears, and had tanned skin. He had dark red, and gold kimono, that showed his chest. His nine fox tails swung lazily behind him.

"I'm glad your alive, Hime." Kyubi spoke softly, as he cupped her cheek.

"Arigato for all you have done, Kyubi-kun." She told him, as he pulled her closer to the bars, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I want the gaki as my Jinchuriki." He said so only she could hear him. "Your also becoming a summoner, the foxes will know who you are, and will protect you when you call them." One of his tails wrapped around her left arm, she hissed in pain before he unwrapped it to show a fox tattoo.

It was a nine tailed fox, it's body, and the start of it's tails were almost her whole arm, with the head ending at her knuckles, the tails went over her shoulder, and down her back.

"Just put some blood on the tattoo, and a fox will come to you." He told her, making her nod.

"I have to go." She told him.

"Next time bring sake." He told her, making her laugh, before both Mito, and her disappeared.

* * *

When the women woke up, they were part way to Konoha, and Hashirama was in front of them.

"How did you know him, Sakura-chan?" Mito asked.

"I was once his jinchuriki." She answered, making both of them look at her in surprise. "Before me, my brother was his jinchuriki. We had thought he had control over it, but it wasn't the case. I was twenty-two when our village had been attacked, we had been fighting side by side when he began to lose control, he was able to kill most of the enemy. It was killing him, as the seal was breaking, with the last of his life force, and chakra, he sealed Kyubi-kun in me. I held him in my arms as he died.

The elder's of my village banished me from the village, thinking I couldn't control Kyubi-kun, and they feared me. We became good friends, almost like siblings as I traveled through the lands.

My village was destroyed when I was twenty-nine, and I came in time to kill the person who had done it, but I couldn't help my village. I found the other tailed beasts, and broke my seal. I was dying because I wanted to be with my family again. But Kyubi-kun, and the others wouldn't let me die, and pushed their chakra in me, before they sent me somewhere safe.

That's when Madara-kun, and Izuna-kun found me. Because of what the demons did, my chakra grew to put me with the same amount of chakra as Gobi-kun, and I became immortal. The reason why I didn't want Kyubi-kun sealed into me, because already I bring fear with the power I have, and I didn't want them to fear me more because of Kyubi-kun."

"Gomen, about your brother." Mito said softly.

"We should get back to the village." Hashirama said after a moment of silence.

The two women nodded, before they began running towards the village.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so rushed, and to let you know some of their ages will be different in my story, but I hope it's still works out right. Also please keep giving me ideas on who Sakura should be paired with, and anything else you would like to see in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Uchicha Compound, One week later ~**

"Sakura-sama!" Ayame called to the white haired woman sitting in front of the koi pond.

Ayame like the others of the Uchicha clan had pale skin, and onyx eyes. Her black hair flowed gracefully down her back, and stopped just passed her waist. She wore a blackknee-length dress, with a necklace of the Uchicha clan around her neck, and low heel open toed sandals.

Sakura wore her normal black chinese dress, though this one didn't have the nine tails fox on it, and was just fully black, and was only slitted to her knees, low heel open toed sandals, her charm bracelets on her left wrist, though her arm, and hand was wrapped with black bandages covering her nine tails fox tattoo, her wire bracelets on her right wrist, and her hour glass neck lace around her neck hidden by her leaf headband.

"The Elders are calling a meeting to announce the new clan head." Ayame said, standing behind Sakura.

"I am not part of the clan, there is no need for me to go." Sakura said, as she watched the koi fish.

"You know everyone thinks of you as part of the clan, and Tetsuo-sama has asked for you to come." Ayame said, watching as the woman before her stood.

"Then we mustn't keep Tetsuo-senpai waiting, should we, Ayame-chan?" Sakura asked, looking at the twenty-two year old before her, with a kind smile on her lips.

Together they began walking to the meeting room. As they entered, Sakura noted in her mind everyone was there, she was glad she made the meeting room large enough to fit the whole of the clan into it.

"Sakura-sama!" Kagami shouted, running towards her, and jumping at her.

Sakura easily caught the almost five year old, and placed him on her hip, as his arms wrapped around her neck, before other children came up to her. Ayame giggled as she saw Kagami shoot a smug look at the other children, making them glare at him, making her giggle more, as they looked so cute trying to glare.

"Sakura-sama! Sit with us!" Ai said, tugging on the woman's hand.

Ai was six years old, and Sakura had been looking after her for almost five years. She held the pale skin, onyx eyes, and hair of all her clan, and wore black capri pants, a black high collar top with the Uchicha fan on the back, and black shinobi sandals.

Sakura nodded, with a smile making the children cheer, before the lead the woman to a free space, if it wasn't for the fan on their back, many wouldn't believe those children were part of the Uchicha clan, as unlike many of the adults, they showed their emotions freely, and were known for shouting.

Tetsuo waited as the clan sat. He was the head of the clan's Elders, and the first of them to accept Sakura. His short black hair, had turned grey with age, and his onyx eyes were slightly clouded. He wore dark blue robes, with the Uchicha fan on the back, and wooden sandals. He didn't mind that Sakura only called him senpai, unlike the rest of the clan who called him sama. He knew that would be the only way she would show respect to him.

When all was silent, he stood with the help of his walking stick.

"We have all been enraged, and disappointed with the actions of Madara, though luckily Hashirama-sama has allowed us to stay in Konoha, and does not blame us for Madara's actions. As you are aware we need a new Leader, and the Elders have come to an agreement. Our new clan Leader will be Yoshiaki." Tetsuo said, before nodding to one of the clan's men.

Yoshiaki was twenty-nine, and a strong fighter. He held the same clan traits as everyone in the clan, though he had his long hair in a low ponytail. He wore dark blue pants, dark blue sandals, a black high collar top with the Uchicha fan on the back, and the Konoha headband around his forehead.

He stood, and walked to Tetsuo's side, and bowed to the clan.

"The Elders have also come to another agreement. Sakura will become one of the clan Elders, and will forever be counted a Uchicha, no matter if she isn't one by blood, she has stood by us, and helped us for many years. From this day forward, Sakura is now Uchicha Sakura." Tetsuo said, making almost all the children cheer, before he gestured for Sakura to come to him.

She did, still slightly stunned. She was also amused, she had always wanted to be Uchicha Sakura when she was younger, though she never dreamed she would become a Uchicha like this.

Tetsuo smiled at her, before he put a long chain around her neck, with the Uchicha clan's fan hanging from it.

"We should of given you this years ago." He told her, before she bowed to the clan.

* * *

**~ Three day's later ~**

Sakura smiled at Mito as they sat in a dango shop.

"So Uchicha-chan, how has your day been so far?" Mito asked, with a teasing smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Mito thought it was funny that now Sakura could say she came from a clan, and had demanded Hashirama to give the job as Hokage up, and give it to Sakura now she was from a clan. Luckily, Sakura was able to get Mito to finally stop, and tell her she still didn't want the job.

"It's been fine, though Kagami-kun complained about being on a team with Danzo-kun." Sakura said, before she sipped her tea.

"Ah, hai, he doesn't like Danzo-kun much does he?" Mito said, having a idea why.

"No, and I don't know why." Sakura said, making Mito raise her kimono sleeve to cover her giggles.

She had seen had Hiruzen, and Danzo acted when ever Sakura was around, and knew both boys thought of her as a hero, or maybe had a crush on her, since she saved them from the tree. She had also seen how possessive the Uchicha children were of 'their Sakura-sama', and knew Kagami didn't like Danzo, or Hiruzen because they liked Sakura, and she would alway act kindly to the two boys. Of course Sakura acted kindly to everyone, Mito could see why the newly made Uchicha had gotten her own fan club already, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Sakura-chan, Mito-chan." Tobirama greeted, walking towards their table.

"Konnichiwa Tobirama-kun." Sakura greeted with a smile, not noticing the light blush that appeared on his cheeks, though Mito did, and had to bit her lip to hold in a giggle.

"Onii-sama wishes to see both of you in his office." Tobirama informed them.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting." Sakura said, placing enough money to pay for their tea, before getting up with Mito, and walking with Tobirama to the Hokage's offices.

"Hows training Hiruzen-kun, Homura-kun, and Koharu-chan, going?" Sakura asked.

"Good, they will be great ninjas." Tobirama answered with a smile.

Sakura smiled, she knew they would be great ninjas, though Hiruzen would become greater then his team mates.

They entered the Hokage tower, and began making their way to Hashirama's office.

"Sakura-sama!" was the only warning given before Sakura was tackled to the ground, with Koharu sitting on her stomach.

Koharu had her light brown hair up in a bun, and had dark eyes. She wore a brown dress over black shorts, and black shinobi sandals. Since Sakura had come to team Tobirama's first meeting, and taught Koharu a few things, the young girl looked up to the woman like she was a hero, and would always hug her whenever she saw her.

"Konnichiwa Koharu-chan." Sakura smiled, as Hiruzen, and Homura came running up to them.

"Sakura-sama, are you alright?" Hiruzen asked, as Homura pulled Koharu off her.

"Of course she's alright, Hiruzen, she's a strong kunoichi, nothing can hurt her." Koharu told him, with her hands on her hips.

Though when Koharu had first met them, she was shy, after spending some time with Sakura, she had become more out spoken, the mostly when it had something to do with Sakura.

"I'm fine Hiruzen-kun." Sakura said, as Tobirama helped her up.

"Shouldn't you three be training, not hanging around the hokage tower?" Tobirama asked.

"Hai sensei." They said, before running off, shout bye to Sakura as they did.

"I think my students like you more, then they do me." Tobirama said, making Mito giggle, and Sakura laugh.

They entered the office, and Hashirama smiled at them.

"Sakura-chan, as you know I don't wish what happened with Madara to happen again. I wish the Senju clan, and the Uchicha clan cane become closer so this wont happen again." Hashirama said.

"You wish to have a Uchicha marry a Senju, don't you?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Hai, and since you have been named as a Uchicha, I was hoping you could marry Tobirama." Hashirama said, as Tobirama blushed slightly, and Mito smiled.

"If you believe it will bring peace between the clans, then I will marry Tobirama-kun." Sakura said.

"Very well. Could you please inform the other clan Elders?" Hashirama asked.

Sakura nodded, before she bowed, the tattoo on her leg glowed before the cherry blossom petals fell off, and surrounded her, she disappeared, and the petals flew out the window.

* * *

**~ Uchicha compound ~**

"I thought Hashirama-sama would come up with something like this." Tetsuo said.

"I believe you should go through with it." Tatsuo, Tetsuo's twin brother, said.

"We would become stronger allies because of this marriage." Yoshiaki added.

"But you will always be counted as a Uchicha, and be part of the Elders, even after you have wed Tobirama-san." Tetsuo told her.

"Arigatou." Sakura said, before she left for her room.

_Tsunade-sama, I bet your laughing that I'm going to be your great aunt, huh? I should of known something like this would of happen. _She thought to herself, as she slid close the door to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Two months later, Konoha front gates ~**

Mito sighed out a cloud of misty air, as she pulled her thick cloak around her, and glared into the darkening sky.

"Cheer up Mito-chan, your son will be here soon." A calm even toned female voice spoke, making her change her glare to the woman sitting on the top of the snow covered gate, the woman's white hair stood out in the night sky, as it danced in the air.

While Mito wore her normal kimono, with fur boots, gloves, and a thick cloak, Sakurawore a long sleeved black chinese top, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black fur boots. The last of the days sunlight shone of the headband around her neck, and the chain necklace with the Uchicha clan fan on it, which she had made so the chain wrapped around her neck till it became a choker.

Mito grumbled to herself, as she thought it was unfair for her to feel so cold, while her new sister-in-law didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"How come you aren't cold?" Mito asked, though Hi no Kuni had warm summers, and springs, it's winters were very cold with lots of snow making it look like Yuki no Kuni.

"After spending a year in Yuki no Kuni, from winter to winter, you find that nothing is as cold as that." Sakura answered easily, as she lit the pipe, Sasuke had given her as a wedding gift.

Mito just huffed to her self, and pouted.

Sakura smiled around the pipe in her mouth. She wondered if all of the Uzumaki clan was childish, or it was just the ones she meets that are. She had heard stories of Kushina, Naruto'smother, when she was on a year long mission with Kakashi, and Genma when she was nineteen, apparentlyshe was th one who Naruto got his love of pranks from. She almost grinned thinking of all the fun she would have with Kushina.

Sakura had already accepted the fact that she was immortal, and was going to out live all the friends she made. She knew some of things she was going to change, and things she wouldn't. She couldn't stop Hashirama, or Tobirama dying. Hashirama's death led to Tobirama becoming the Hokage, and setting up the Academy, ANBU, Chunin Exams, and the Konoha Military Police Force, Tobirama's death led to Hiruzen becoming the Hokage, and Hiruzen apponited Minato as the next Hokage. She knew if someone else was given the title of the Sandaime, Minato wouldn't become Hokage.

She was going to save Sakumo, Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen's wife, Biwako, Zabuza, Haku, and Suigetsu's brother, Mangetsu. She would try to see if she could save Nawaki, and Dan, she owed Tsunade that, but that brought up another problem, Tsunade had told her how both Dan, and Nawaki wanted to be Hokage, and wondered if they lived, if Minato would still become the Hokage, and that made her wonder if she still should try to save Tsunade's brother, and lover.

She also had been wondering what she should do with Orochimaru. Though he was one of Konoha greatest enemies, she was sure she would be able to kill him, she did kill Sasuke, and Madara, and both Uchichas had been much stronger then Orochimaru when she killed them, and they both had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Of course, she had Kyubi sealed in her at the time, but she knew her chakra reserves were alot larger then Orochimaru would ever have, and she had made up quite a few Jutsus that were prefect for assassin work, she would also have years of experience he would never have, from her past life, and the one she was going through now. Plus her body stayed the same, and she was the strongest when she was twenty-nine, even without Kyubi's chakra.

She knew she had to kill him, but she didn't know when. Should she kill him when he leaves the village, or should she wait till the chunin exams? He would have a higher amount of chakra at the chunin exams, and know more jutsus, plus she was putting at risk more people, but if she let him leave, and make his own village, then he would end up killing the Yondaime Kazekage, the Yondaime's death led to Gaara becoming Kazekage. But like she said before Orochimaru was one of Konoha's greatest enemies, if she killed him after he left the village, she would save many people who he killed in the sixteen years between when he left the village, and when the Konoha twelve finally killed him when they were eighteen. She wasn't sure which path she was going to take when it came to him.

She knew she was going to save Yahiko. Naruto had told her why Nagato, or as she had known him, Pein, agreed to help Madara. Nagato wanted peace, though he went the wrong way to do it, he was doing it for everyone. When she was had been banished from Konoha, Konan had allowed her to stay in Ame for a year, before Sakuraleft. She had become clase to Konan, almost like sisters. Konan had told her much about her childhood, about how Yahiko had found her, and gave her hope, how she had found Nagato, and his dog, how Jiraiya became their teacher, how Yahiko was their leader, and big brother of the group, how Yahiko gave his life for hers, and why Nagato changed so much, and how Madara had gotten them to help make the Akatsuki.

She knew if she saved Yahiko, and helped them kill Hanzo, then they wouldn't help Madara. She also knew she would have to get Nagato over his hatred of Konoha, though she didn't really blame him why he hate it after what he had went through.

She also knew she was going to make sure Suigetsu didn't get caught by Orochimaru if she let him live. Suigetsu, and Jugo had been brought to Konoha from Tetsu no Kuni, and she was Suigetsu's Interrogator. After he had told her everything he knew, they had become good friends, and he told her of his time in Kiri, and Oto, and because of that she knew if it wasn't for the death of his brother, and Orochimaru capturing him, he would of been a loyal Kiri nin, and become of of their Seven swords men.

That also brought her to think what she would do with Yagura. He had been the Yondaime Mizukage, and also the Jinchuriki of Sanbi no Kyodaigame. It was because of him, and the Kiri's academy's final exam, that gave Kiri the name, Chigiri no Sato. She could let things play out like they did before, but from what she heard, he had been placed under a genjutsu, which Ao had confirmed. She would have to find out what type of genjutsu had was placed under, and if she could break it, before she did anything.

She knew she wouldn't kill Zabuza, or Haku. Both Naruto, Kakashi, and herself had felt guilty about not being able to save them from their deaths, as neither were all evil, and could of changed if given the chance.

"TOSHIO-KUN!" Mito's happy yell broke her from her thoughts.

She looked down to see Mito hugging a four year old boy. He had his mother's honey blonde hair, and his father's brown eyes. His hair was messy, and some fell in front of his eyes, which Mito pushed out of, much to his annoyances, if the small scowl on his face when she did that was anything to go by. He was wearing black pants, fur boots, a thick long sleeved dark brown top, a black jacket, black gloves, a black scarf, and a thick dark brown cloak.

Behind him stood a man with fairly long spiky red hair, kept out of his eyes by the Uzushiogakure headband, their symbol was the Uzumaki clan's swirl. He wore black full length pants, a thick long sleeved top, fur boots, a flak vest, and a dark brown cloak. He also had dark blue eyes with hints of green in them. He was tall, toned, and lightly tanned.

Sensing eyes on him, he looked up, and locked eyes with her. She sent a small smile to him, before she leaped from her place on the top of the gate, and landed crouched near Mito, and Toshio, making said boy jump, and look at her with wide eyes.

She stood, her pipe still in her moth, and grinned down at the boy.

"So this is my new nephew?" She asked, before she put her pipe out, and placed it in her pocket.

"Sakura-chan, this is Toshio-kun. Toshio-kun this is your new Oba-chan, Sakura-chan." Mito said smiling. "Sakura-chan this is my cousin Taro-kun, Sakura-chan is Tobirama-kun's wife."

Taro bowed his head slightly to her.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-san." He said, with a slightly grin.

"Nice to meet you too, Taro-san." She said, smiling more.

"Arigatou for bringing Toshio-kun here, Taro-kun." Mito said smiling.

"It was no problem. Also Kaa-chan told me to tell you, that you, Toshio, Hashirama, and Tobirama should come home for chrismas, I'm sure she will love to meet Sakura-san too." Taro told her.

"Of course we'll all come." Mito said, grinning, making Sakura raise an eyebrow since she knew she was added in the all, and Taro to chuckle at his cousin.

"I've got to go, it'll take me awhile to get back to Uzushiogakure with all the snow." Taro said.

"See you at chrismas!" Mito shouted waving, as he took the trees heading to where Sakura knew would one day be Nami no Kuni.

"Lets get you back to the compound, your Tou-chan can't wait to see you." Mito said, lifting Toshio up.

"Kaa-chan I can walk on my own, I'm four you know." Toshio whined, making Sakura chuckle, and Mito giggle.

"Let your Kaa-chan have some fun." Mito told him, as the two women headed towards the Senju compound.

* * *

**~ Two weeks later, on the way to Uzu no Kuni ~**

Sakura smiled as she watched Mito, and Toshio race through the snow.

Toka had taken over for Hashirama, so they could go and have chrismas with the Uzumaki clan. Before they left, Sakura had watched as Toka put a henge over herself to look like a man.

It was strange seeing Mito in something that wasn't her kimono. She wore tight black pants under a thick long dark green skirt, that was slit to her mid thigh, fur boots, black gloves, a thick long sleeved black top, with a short sleeved dark green top with a hood, and a thick dark brown cloak.

Toshio was wearing the same as when he came to Konoha, though Mito made him were a black hat. Hashirama wore a long sleeved thick dark brown top, with black fishnets under it, dark brown gloves, black pants, fur boots, a dark brown cloak, and his Konoha headband around his forehead. He was watching his wife, and son with a smile.

Tobirama was wearing a thick dark blue long sleeved top, dark blue pants, fur boots, black gloves, a white fur collar, and a dark brown thick cloak, with his head gear. He was walking next to Sakura, and was chuckling at his sister-in-law, and his nephew.

While Sakura herself wore the same outfit as when she met Toshio.

Tobirama, Hashirama, and Sakura were all carrying large scrolls that held their weapons, clothes, and a number of gifts for the clan, and each other.

As Sakura watched Mito, and Toshio race each other, she noted as time went on Mito acted more childish. When she first met Mito, she had thought the woman was calm, polite, cheerful, and slightly shy. Though she now knew that wasn't the case. Sure Mito could be all those things, but she acted more childish when with people she was close too.

"Aren't you going in with the fun?" Tobirama asked, as her took her hand.

"I'm having fun right now." Sakura answered smiling before she was jerked away from Tobirama by Mito, and Toshio.

"But not enough." Mito said, before Toshio threw a snowball at his new aunt with a grin.

Sakura grin back at him, before a snowball hit him in the chest after coming out of no where.

"How did you..?" Toshio asked, after he finished gaping.

"Though my nature type is earth, and water, which gives me wood, I'm also quite good with wind, enough to be able to use some ice moves. Also with my prefect chakra control I can control it without handsigns." Sakura said, with a smug smile.

"That's so cool!" Toshio exclaimed. "Will you teach me?"

"Maybe." Sakura said as she carried on walking with Mito, Hashirama, and Tobirama, Toshio followed, and grabbed her hand.

"Now?" He asked with big eyes.

"Nope." Was her answer.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Yeeeaaa, no."

"Aw come on! Please, Ba-chan?"

"How about, no."

"Please?"

"Nope."

* * *

**~ Uzushiogakure no Sato, three days later ~**

The guards at the front gate watched as Mito, Tobirama, and Hashirama came to the front gates.

"I thought your son, and Tobirama-san's wife was coming?" One of them asked.

Mito smiled, as both Tobirama, and Hashirama smirked before turning to watch as a white haired woman with Toshio on their back headed their way.

"Please?" Toshio begged.

"No." Sakura answered with a smile on her lips.

"Please?" Toshio pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"Hai."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"That wasn't nice Ba-chan." Toshio whined with a pout, as she let him down at the gates.

"I know." Sakura said, looking amused.

* * *

**AN: Heres another chapter. So give me you thoughts about it, also tell me when would you like Sakura to kill Orochimaru. Also I have put up a poll for who ends up with Sakura in the end!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura sighed softly to herself as she sat ontop of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Monument, and looked out at the sleeping village.

"It's beautiful, isn't Sakura-chan?" A male voice asked her, as she felt his body heat next to her.

She turned her head, so she could look at him, and smiled softly.

"Hai," She said, as she turned back to the village. "It's beautiful, Naruto-kun."

"Do you know why I'm here?" Naruto asked, as he too looked out at the moon lit village.

"Because I died in my sleep?" She guessed.

"Nope. Everyone wanted to come, and tell you things, but in the end I won." Naruto said. "Teme pouted."

Sakura laughed.

"I swear he did. He wanted to come, and talk to you, but I won, so Baa-chan said I could come." Naruto said.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked.

"Your immortal, you already know that, but what you don't know is that when you find your true mate, they too will became immortal. Plus any children you have will be immortal too." He told her.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"You have to protect the Children of Prophecy." He informed her.

"I thought you were the Yogen no Ko." She stated.

"It seems there were two, not one like the old Toad Sage thought." He said.

"You, and Nagato-san." She said, making him grin brightly.

"I knew you would get it Sakura-chan." He said, throwing his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her into his side.

"I miss you so much." She whispered, a tear falling from her eye, as he rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"I miss you too, Sakura-chan." He whispered. "You can change everything, and I know it's going to be hard, but I believe in you, we all believe in you, and we all love you so much. There was a reason you survived, Sakura-chan. You may of started off weak, but you've grown so strong. Strong then anyone thought possible, and this time you can be strong for all of us, and help us be as strong as you are." He kissed her hair. "You can save us this time."

* * *

**~ Uzushiogakure no Sato, Uzumaki Compound, Three after coming to Uzushiogakure no Sato, 04:00 am ~**

Sakura opened her dark green eyes, as tears fell from them. She slid out of Tobirama's hold, and walked silently to the door that led to the garden, and slid it open, not aware of the red eyes following her movements.

She sat in front of thepoud, and let her fingers graze the top of the frozen water.

_Your right Naruto-kun, this time I'll save you, this time I can protect you. _She thought to her self.

"Ba-chan?" A little voice yawned.

She looked up at see Toshio rubbing his right eye with one of his fists, as he cover his mouth. He was still in his thick pajamas, though he wore his fur boots, and thick cloak, while Sakura wore a large orange t-shirt, and shorts, already used to the cold of the snow from her time in Yuki no Kuni.

"You'll get cold standing there." She said, with a soft smile, before she opened her arms for the now five year old boy.

Toshio grinned slightly, before running into her arms. She sat him on her lap, and held his small hands in her glowing green ones, to keep him warm.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked her head resting on his shoulder, as the both watch the coming light make the ice glitter.

"I couldn't sleep. We're leaving today." He told her.

"Hai, you'll be able to see Hiruzen-kun, Kagami-kun, Homura-kun, and Koharu-chan again." She said.

The group of young children had become fast friends.

"Will you train me when we get back home?" He asked sleepily.

"Maybe." She whispered, as he fell asleep because of the soothing warmth from her softly glowing hands.

She stood, holding him with one arm, as she brushed the snow of her, before she began taking the five year old to his room, in the back of her mind she noted that Tobirama was leaning in the doorway from their room.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Two weeks later ~**

Hiruzen crouched low behind the bushs, silently cursing the fact that the snow let out a slightly crunch as he moved. His chakra was masked, like his team mates who were behind him.

Koharu scanned the trees to her right, as Homura scanned from the left. She knew their enemy was out there, most likely watching them, toying with them.

Hiruzen stopped as Danzo, Kagami, and Toshio joined them.

"Have you found the enemy?" Hiruzen asked.

"Nope, it's like they were never here." Kagami answered.

"We must keep our guard up, we have no idea when they will attack." Danzo said, as he scanned the trees.

"They could attack at any moment." Toshio said.

"Like now!" A low female voice said, making the young ninjas jump, and let out yelps as they turned to the chuckling woman leaning against one of the trees.

"Ba-chan, you scared us." Toshio whined.

"And you lot were being to loud." Sakura told them. "Come on, it's getting late, let's take you home."

Koharu quickly took Sakura's right hand, while Toshio took her left, and the others followed the woman, as she lead them out of the training grounds, and back to the village.

"You always find us, but we can never find you. It's not fair." Toshio said with a slight pout, the same pout on all the other children's faces.

"Because you can't mask all of your chakra, your too loud, and I'm a higher rank then you." She said. "Maybe you'll be able to find me when your older."

"We will." Hiruzen vowed, as the others nodded.

Sakura just smiled as she took the young children home.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Two years later, March, Konohagakure no Sato, Senju compound ~**

Mito smiled softly from her place sitting on a silk purple pillow, as Toshio tried to get Sakura's bow. Mito's right hand rested on her rounded belly, and she smiled more.

"Ba-chan! You said you would teach me!" Toshio shouted, as he tried to climb on his aunt who was holding her bow out of his reach.

"I said I might teach you, not that I would." Sakura said, smiling down at her seven year old nephew.

"Ba-chan!" He whined.

"You can't shoot an arrow straight as it is, I'm not letting you try and use a chakra arrow. You'd most likely blow the compound up." She told him, before she sealed her bow in to her right fore-arm, making a bow, and arrow tattoo appear on the inside of her fore-arm, and Toshio pout.

"Sakura-sama!" Toka called as she entered the little garden. "Hashirama-sama wants you in his office."

"Arigatou for telling me, Toka-chan." Sakura said.

Toka nodded, before she bowed, and left.

"Are you going on a mission?" Toshio asked.

"Maybe, so you'll have to protect your Kaa-chan, and your new little sibling." Sakura said, making Toshio stand straight.

"Of course I'll protect them." He said, giving a mock salute, making Mito giggle, and Sakura grin slightly.

"If I'm going on a mission, I want you to take it easy Mito-chan." Sakura told her, as she slid her low heel open toed sandals.

"Of course Sakura-chan." Mito smiled, before in a swirl of cherry blossom petals her sister-in-law was gone.

* * *

She appeared in the Hokage's office, next to Tobirama who stood infront of his brother.

"You called Hashirama-kun?" She asked, with a kind smile.

"Hai, I wish both you, and Tobirama will come with me to Tetsu no Kuni. You'll be acting as bodyguards as myself, and the other Kages talk about a peace treaty." Hashirama said.

_Of course, the __Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen is going to begin soon, and Hashirama-kun, and Tobirama-kun will die. _Sakura thought. She had almost forgotten about the Great Shinobi wars.

"Of course, Hokage-kun." Sakura said, with a bow, as Tobirama nodded.

"Pack your bags, we'll be leaving in the morning." Hashirama said, making both his brother, and his sister-in-law nod, before they left.

He hoped the peace treaty went well, he had already given Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure their own biju.

* * *

**~ 04:00 AM, Konohagakure no Sato, Senju compound ~**

Sakura carefully bandaged her left arm to cover the tattoo Kyubi had given her.

"Let me help." Tobirama said as he took the black roll of bandages, and carried on wrapping his wife's arm, tying it at the top of her shoulder.

"Arigatou." She smiled at him, before she pulled on her short sleeved black chinese top, with the Kyubi on the back over her head, and over her binded chest.

He smiled at her, and kissed her head, before going to get ready himself.

Sakura put her hair up into two buns on her head, before using a senbon to keep it in place. It was much like the style Koharu would use later on, with some of her bangs covering her forehead, and right eye.

She placed three silver balls on to one end of the senbon, that when thrown can make strong explosions, before placing thin, and small tags on the over side. When placed on the enemy it would seal off their chakra.

She put her Uchicha clan choker on, the necklace from Shukaku after that. She placed her wire bracelet's on her right arm, and her wedding ring on her right ring finger, which had poison on ruby in the middle of the simple silver band. She also had a chain belt, which was really a chain scythe, with mini Kunai, which had over twenty normal Kunai sealed into it.

She tyed her headband on her left shoulder, before she tyed a large scroll onto her lower back, and put on her sandals.

Tobirama wore his normal blue armor, with a white collar, and his face guard/ headband. On his right leg was his weapons pouch, and tyed to his lower back was a scroll.

"Let's go." He said, making her nod, before both left for the front gate.

Hashirama was already there, and was hugging both Toshio, and Mito goodbye.

Mito leaped at Sakura sobbing about them leaving her all alone, while Toshio rolled his eyes.

"Mito-chan, your not going to be all alone, Toshio-kun is going to be here, and he is going to take good care of you." Sakura said, as Mito finally let her go.

"I guess you're right, please be careful, and come home soon." Mito told them.

The group nodded, before they left, taking to the trees to be faster.

* * *

**~ Two weeks later, Tetsu no Kuni ~**

Sakura stood silently behind Hashirama, with Tobirama on beside her. She had already tuned out what they were talking about, and was studying the others in the room.

The Shodai Kazekage sat on Hashirama's right.

He had the lower half of his face covered, and spiky dark brown hair, and dark eyes. He wore the green, and white Kazekage robes, and seemed bored about was going on. His name was Bishamon. Behind him stood two Suna Shinobi, both weren't listening to the Kage's talk, and both had been sending her lust full looks, since she was the only female there, which she returned with a nice glare, though her small smile didn't leave her lips.

The Shodai Raikage sat next to Bishamon, he was called Arashi, and he wore the gold, and white Raikage robes, and didn't seem like he agreed with Hashirama. Behind him was two large Kumo Shinobi, who were sending small glares, at her, and Tobirama.

Beside the Raikage was the Tsuchikage, who was called Daichi. He wore the brown, and white Tsuchikage robes, and was alot older then the other leaders. Behind him was two large Iwa Shinobi who seemed ready to fight at any moment.

Last was the Mizukage, Akio. He wore the blue, and white Mizukage robes, and seemed ready to make a blood bath just to amuse himself with. Behind him stood two Kiri Shinobi with large Katanas strapped to their backs.

She could tell no matter what Hashirama said, they wouldn't agree to it.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Three mouths later ~**

Sakura smiled as she unsealed the bento boxes she had made for Team Tobirama, when she felt their chakra.

After years of being a nuke-nin, she had became a very skilled sensor, easily beating Karin's skills at being a sensor. She could tell there was thirty-six shinobi heading towards Konoha at a high speed. All had high amount of chakra, and two were controlling Nibi, and Yonbi, that told Sakura that Iwa, and Kumo were attacking.

"Koharu-chan?" Sakura called, not looking at the seven year old girl, but at where the front gate was.

Tobirama was frowning as he watched his wife.

"Hai, Sakura-sama?" Koharu said, looking up at the woman.

"Take your team mates, and inform Hashirama that we're under attack, and to meet me at the front gates." She said, before she disappeared into cherry blossom petals.

"Do as she says." Tobirama said, before he left in a poof of smoke.

The three children quickly ran towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

The guard on the wall jumped as Sakura, and Tobirama appeared.

"S-sakura-sama, Tobirama-sama." He yelped in shock.

Sakura didn't seem to hear him as she crouched on the edge of the wall, her eyes fixed at the trees in front of them, Tobirama just nodded at the guard as he stood behind his wife.

"Where are they?" Hashirama asked as he appeared on the wall with Tadashi, Hoshi, Shin, Fumio, Ryota, Masashi, Akihiko, Yoshiaki, and Sasuke.

"About an hour away." Sakura said.

"We'll met them half way." Hashirama said, before all of them jumped off the wall, and jumped through the trees, leaving the guard stunned.

"Whose attacking?" Tadashi asked, as he ran through the trees on all fours beside Hoshi.

"Iwa, and Kumo. Their using their bijus." Sakura called back.

"And how are we meant to fight demons?" Masashi asked.

"You don't, I do." Sakura answered, before they stopped in a clearing, on the other side was the Kumo, and Iwa shinobi with Nibi, and Yonbi.

The enemy laughed to themselves seeing such a small number of shinobi coming to fight them, though stopped after Sakura wiped some of her blood on her tattoo making two five tailed foxes that half the size of the large trees surrounding them appear behind her.

Sakura smiled, before both sides began to attack.

Battle cry, and shouts of names of jutsu's echoed, as well as roars, and crashes coming from the fighting demons.

Sakura turned sharply to see a spear coming towards Masashi's blind point, in aburst of speed she appeared between his back, and the spear. Masashi turned just in time to see the spear go through Sakura's stomach and out her back.

His eyes widened, as her blood hit his pale face, and Sakura fell into a crouch, stunning the near by Shinobi, as she broke most of the spear, though some was still going through her, before she attacked with her chain scythe.

Masashi didn't have time to think about what he just saw before he began fighting again. He did know something as he stopped one enemy's heart with one strike, he owed Sakura his life, and he would do anything to repay that.

* * *

Tobirama rushed through the trees heading to Konoha, in his arms was a bloody Sakura, who by the wounds she got by protecting everyone, should be dead, though the pained gasps of air coming from her, he knew she was alive.

Tadashi was carrying Hoshi, as she took a nasty hit for her best friend. Shin, Yoshiaki, Sasuke, and Masashi had a few deep cuts that needed healing, Akihiko had broken his leg, was being carried on the back of Ryota, Akihiko's once long hair had been cut to shoulder length, which upset the Yamanaka more then he let show.

Fumio yawned as he ran beside Hashirama, who had a grim look on his face.

War had been declared.

* * *

"BAKA!" Was all Sakura heard before she was hit on the back of the head.

She turned to see a fuming Ino glaring at her with baby blue eyes.

"Ino-chan?" She said softly, with a smile.

"Don't smile at me, Forehead!" Ino snarled. "We all saw you being careless as you threw yourself infront of those attacks! Your lucky your immortal, or you would be dead! Do you know how worried we were? Tsunade had to punch Jiraiya to stop her self from coming to you herself, knowing she most likely start crying! Shizune broke Kakashi-senpai's arm when he told her to calm down! Naruto went back to when he was stupid, and began wailing with Lee about his poor Sakura-chan! And you made Hinata faint! I hope your happy with yourself!"

Sakura just grinned, and threw her arms around Ino.

"I missed you!" She cried softly into Ino's ear.

Ino's eyes softened, and she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I missed you too." Ino whispered back.

_I must be a bad person. _Ino thought to her self, as she hugged Sakura tighter. _I'm happy that she got so hurt, because I was allowed to see her. But I think I'm okay with being a bad person, if I can hug her, and tell her how much I missed her. I wish I could be with my best friend again. It must be so hard for her. To know that all her friends would be born again, but not know her like they should. They would only know her younger self as their friend, and her maybe as a teacher, or something like that. She's going to be so alone, and hurt. And I can't do anything about it, because I'm dead, and she's not. I wish at least one of us could be with her, so she wouldn't have to be alone._

She closed her blue eyes to stop the tears from falling, and rested her head against her best friend's head, knowing her time was almost over.

"You will always my best friend." Ino whispered.

"And you'll always be mine, Ino-chan." Sakura whispered.

* * *

Dark green eyes opened to see a white ceiling, and smell of antiseptic in the air. She let out a slight hiss on pain as she tried to move.

"Don't move!" A female voice snapped, before Mito came infront of her eyes, wearing a frown. "Do you know how worried we were?" Mito helped her to sit up, still telling her how worried everyone was.

Sakura looked around, and took in Tobirama sleeping in the seat next to her, holding her right hand. Toshio was sitting next to an empty seat on her left, and he was sleeping.

Koharu, Hiruzen, Homura, Danzo, Kagami, Ai, and some other Uchicha children was sleeping on futons. Sasuke was watching Mito fuss over her with dark eyes, his unlit pipe in his mouth.

A Hyuga woman sat next to Tobirama, and stood saying she was going to tell the other's that Sakura was awake, making the Sarutobi clan leader nod, before she left, her dark purple hair dancing around her face as she moved.

"How long have I been out?" Sakura choked out, as her throat was sore.

Mito got her a cup of water, as the newly awaken Tobirama answered.

"A week." He said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, as Mito helped Sakura drink some water.

"WHERE IS SHE?" A female voice echoed down the hall to Sakura's room.

"Calm down you troublesome woman." A male voice said, before a thwack echoed to the awake adults.

"Don't call me troublesome Fumio, or you will be sleeping outside for a mouth, do you hear me?" The female voice snapped.

"Hai, Shika." The male answered before muttering "Troublesome."

That was followed by another thwack, before the door opened, and Nara Shika walked in followed by her husband Fumio.

Shika had shoulder legnth dark brown hair, and black eyes. She had lightly tanned skin covering a lean, and lithe frame. She was taller then Mito, but shorter then Sakura. Since Sakura was 5'9", Mito was 5'5", and Shika was 5'7".

Shika wore loose black pants, black shinobi boots, a long sleeved fishnet top with a turtle neck sleeveless black top over it, and her headband as a belt. Shika, Mito, and Sakura had become good friends since Mito, and Sakura met Shika at Fumio's birthday party.

"Sakura-chan, your okay!" Shika said, smiling brightly like she hadn't been hitting her husband in the hall way, before she made her way to be stand next to the bed, while Fumio leaned next to Sasuke, and closed his eyes, after sending Sakura a lazy smirk.

"Just alittle sore." Sakura said.

"When Fumio had come home, he was in tears saying that you were hurt badly, and that you might die. That made me rush all the way to the hospital, and the medics told me you was going to be fine, I almost screamed at Fumio for making almost have a heart attack." Shika said, as she added another pillow behind Sakura's back.

Sakura smiled softly, as others came into her room, and the children woke up, and told her how worried they were, and how they were glad she was okay.

Yes, she missed her old friends, and wished they were with her, but she had also made new friends, and though they didn't replace her old loved ones, they did make the pain of losing them easier.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga compound, Two weeks later ~**

Sakura smiled at the branch member after they gave her, her cup of tea. Masashi sat across from her at the low table.

"I owe you my life." He started, as he place his cup down.

"It was nothing. I knew I wasn't going to die, and you are my friend." Sakura said, before she took a sip of tea.

"I know, but I wish to repay you." He told her.

Sakura placed her cup down, and looked to the garden.

"There is something that you could do for me." She said after a moment of silence.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"The Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu." She spoke.

"You know of the branch seal?" Masashi asked in surprise.

"I know many things, Masashi-kun." Sakura said looking at him with bright eyes, and a soft smile.

"What of it?" He asked.

"I wish of you to get rid of it. I have made a seal that will seal off peoples kekkei genkai after their death. I wish for you to use it, I dislike how the Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu gives the main house hold so much power over the branch." She said.

"Very well." Masashi spoke after a moment of silence.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Two years later, March 28th ~**

Sai placed the large scroll on the desk silently, before he moved over to the sleeping woman.

He felt a true smile come to his smiles, before he bent down, and kissed her head.

"Happy Birthday, Hag." He said, before he disappeared, just as green eyes opened.

Sakura yawned as she sat up, and noticed the scroll on her desk. She stood, and walked over to it, sitting in the seat in front of her desk, before unsealing the things in the scroll. Wrapped gifts appeared on her desk, making her frown wondering who had given them to her.

She picked up a long rectangle box wrapped in brown paper, and unwrapped in, and took of the lid.

In the box was a Katana. It's sheath was black with red cherry blossom petals on it, and the grip was covered with a red ribbon, with some of it laying free with a silver bell on it. There was a note on top which she quickly opened.

_Happy Birthday Sakura!_

_I know you don't have a Katana so I thought I would make up one. So you better look after it. _

_Have a great Birthday, Love from Tenten._

She gasped lightly as tears came to her eyes, she placed the note down, and grabbed another gift. It was a small box wrapped in purple paper. She opened it to find a note, and a red ribbon.

_Like before, a red ribbon to show our friendship, so you better look after it Forehead._

_Happy Birthday! Love your best friend Ino._

She opened another gift, and it showed a quilt, and a note. The main colour of the quilt was a dark green on it, it had a large cherry blossom tree with white cherry blossom flowers, a orange fox was curled under it, a sai was hanging from one of the branchs, and a midnight blue wolf tyed to a scarecrow. The Kanji for Seven was in black in empty space.

_To remember Team seven. Happy Birthday Sakura-chan, I miss you._

_Hinata._

She got a fan from Temari, it was a mini version of her war fan, a mini gourd from Gaara, a puppet that looked like her from Kankuro, a green dragon fly hair clip from Shino, a fang necklace from Kiba, a picture of a bird being let free from a bird cage from Neji, a wooden deer from Shikamaru, a cook book from Choji, a mini cherry blossom tree from Lee, weigth bracelets from Gai, Trivia games from Iruka, a lighter from Asuma, a scroll of genjutsus from Kurenai, a glass cherry blossom flower from Hiro, Herbs from Moegi, a pair of blue goggles from Udon, a bracelet with the kanji for Courage on it from Konohamaru, anko dumplings from Anko, a scroll of different ways to torture someone from Ibiki, new senbon needles from Genma, different poisons from Shizune, and Chiyo, a bonsai tree from Yamato, a bottle of sake, and a some glass from Jiraiya, silver stud piercings that could store chakra from Konan, a water bottle from Suigetsu, a chinese dress from Karin, a green jacket with the kanji for Gamble on the back from Tsunade, a scroll of how to unseal, and reseal a biju without killing the jinchuriki from Naruto, three coloured gems that could store chakra from Sasuke, the colours were red, dark blue, and green, and a Icha Icha book from Kakashi.

The last gift she opened was from Sai. He had painted pictures, and she couldn't stop the tears as she looked through them.

The first one she saw was the whole of Team Ten. Asuma was smoking, Choji was eating chips, Shikamaru was watching clouds, and it looked like Ino was telling both Choji, and Shikamaru off. Sakura could almost hear what Ino would be saying.

_"Shikamaru! Choji! You're Shinobi! Why do you have to be so lazy? Asuma-sensei why are you letting them sit around all day! I thought you said we had training!"_

The next picture was on the whole of Team Eight. Kiba was crouched next to Akamaru with a grin, Kurenai was stand beside them, with Hinata at her side, and Shino was to Kiba's side, fixing his glasses.

The next picture was of Kurenai, Hiro, and Asuma together. Kurenai had her arms around Hiro, and Asuma had his arms around both of them, and all of them were smiling. The next picture was of Kiba with his mother Tsume, his sister Hana, and his father, and their nin dogs. The next was of Shino, Shibi, and his mother. Next was of Hinata in her mother's arms, with her arms wrapped around Hanabi, and her father to the side of her mother with his hand on her shoulder.

The next picture was of Team Gai. Gai, and Lee were doing their good guy poses, as Tenten smiled waving, and Neji stood with his arms crossed, trying to look like he didn't know Gai or Lee. The next picture was of Neji with his parents, his mother was hugging him, and his father was next to him.

The next was of Tsunade in the arms of her old lover Dan, with Shizune, and Nawaki next to them. Next was of Jiraiya, and Tsunade, Jiraiya with his hands up in surrender, and Tsunade with her fists clenched, and a tick mark on her forehead.

The next was of Asuma, Hiro, Konohamaru, and Hiruzen. Then was Team Konohamaru, Konohamaru was giving a thumbs up, as Moegi gave the peace sign, and Udon had his arms wrapped around his team mates.

Next was Kakashi, with Ren, and Obito leaning against him, and Minato behind them watching his team with a smile. Next was a picture of Jiraiya, and Minato, then Jiraiya, Minato, and Naruto. Then there was a picture of Kushina, Minato, and Naruto. Kushina, and Naruto were both giving the peace sign with big grins, while Minato stood behind them calmly smiling.

Next was a picture of Sakumo, and Kakashi. Kakashi leaning against a tree with an orange book in hand, as he gave another to his father. Another of Kakashi reading his book, with Gai next to him, most likely ranting about Youth, with Anko, and Genma laughing as Kakashi ignored him. Next was of Anko eating dango, with Ibiki glaring at her since she was sitting in his lap.

Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Sasuke were the next picture she saw. Then there was one with Suigetsu, and Mangetsu. Then there was a picture of Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi. Mikoto had her arms around both Itachi, and Sasuke, pulling both men down to her height, as Fugaku stood on the side with a smirk. Then there was a picture of Itachi, and Sasuke back to back, both had smirks on their faces.

Then there was Naruto with Sasuke in a head lock, Naruto was grinning, and Sasuke was trying to glare at him, though you could see the slight smirk on his lips. Next was Gaara with his arms crossed, and a slight blush on his cheeks, with his mother, Karura, had her arms around him, and was kissing his cheek, as Temari kissed his other cheek, and Kankuro laughed sitting in front of Gaara's legs, looking up at his family.

Next was of Konan in Nagato's arms, as Yahiko tried to put Nagato into a headlock, all three of them were smiling. Next was of Iruka blushing, with Anko glomping his chest, and Genma patting him on the back. Next was Iruka, and his parents, and then Iruka with Naruto.

Next was Sai, and his adopted brother Shin. Shin was messing with Sai's hair, with a grin on his face, and Sai was smiling a true smile. Then there was a picture of everyone, and Sakura, herself in the middle of Naruto, and Ino who both had their arms around her. One was a picture of Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Anko, Hanabi, Moegi, Tsunade, Karin, Shizune, Kurenai, Konan, and Sakura dressed up in their best Kimonos, with their arms linked, and smiling.

The last picture was of Team Seven, Team Kakashi.

Kakashi, and Yamato were leaning against the side of the red brigde they used to meet at, with Sai smiling his fake smile at Naruto, who was being held make from attacking by Sasuke, and Sakura, herself, was sitting in the middle smiling.

She couldn't stop herself from sobbing softly as she put down the last picture.

"Arigatou." She sobbed, somehow knowing they would hear her words.

_"Happy Birthday Sakura! We miss you! Good luck!" _She heard them shout softly, as she sobbed softly into her hands.

"Ba-chan?"

She looked up, her eyes red from crying to see Toshio, and her neice, Aika were standing in the door, with Mito behind them. Aika had her mother's steel grey eyes, and her father's brown hair.

"Sakura-chan, what wrong?" Mito asked, as the almost two year old Aika padded softly to her upset aunt.

Sakura placed her on her lap, as Mito, and Toshio came closer.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just going through some pictures of my old family." She said softly, as she sealed the pictures in a scroll.

Mito nodded in understanding, and rubbed her sister-in-law's back.

"Happy birthday Ba-chan." Toshio said softly, giving her a small box.

Sakura smiled softly, and opened it. In side was a silver chain with the Uzumaki swirl on it, and the Senju clan symbol.

"Arigatou." She said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ One year later ~**

Sakura smiled as the sun warmed her. She sat on the grass of a clearing full of flowers, surrounded by a ring of trees. Her knees where bent, and she was leaning back on her hands, with her face tilted to the sky.

"Enjoying the warm sun, Sakura-chan?"

She looked up, and in front of her was Hashirama.

"I didn't know you had finished your mission in Iwa, Hashirama-kun." She said, making him chuckle.

"I was found out." He told her, making her eyes widened in horror. "My body with be brought back today. I want you to protect our family, Sakura-chan. Because I no longer can."

"I will, Hashirama-kun." She told him, making him smile.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, 12:00 pm ~**

Tobirama smiled as Aika laughed at Toshio who was making faces at his younger sister. Mito laughed, and hugged both of her children. He turned to Sakura, and saw she was watching Mito, Toshio, and Aika in sadness.

Before he could ask, Toka appeared in front of them, with a grim face.

"Tobirama-sama, Sakura-sama, and Mito-sama, your needed at the front gate." She informed them.

"I'll look after Aika, and Toshio." Shika said, holding her own son, Shiro.

Shiro had short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was three years old.

"Arigatou, Shika-chan." Mito said, before the three Senju followed Toka to the front gate.

The scent of blood was thick when they got there, and a body was covered by a white blanket, though they were still able to see a bloodly hand, with a gold wedding band, with the Uzumaki swirl on it.

"NO!" Mito screamed, as Sakura held her back, tears fell from her eyes, as she broke into sobs.

Tobirama's eyes narrowed, as Toka confirmed it was Hashirama, before she gave him a scroll.

"Iwa." He growled, after he read it.

* * *

**~ Hokage's office, Two weeks later ~**

Sakura stood straight in front of Tobirama, who had became Hokage two days ago. She was already in her mission clothes, as she was wearing a short sleeved black chinese top, black capri pants, black low heel open toed sandals, with bandages wrapped around her left arm, wire bracelets on her right, her headband was on her left shoulder, her hour glass necklace around her neck, a scroll tyed to her lower back, her bow was sealed into her right fore-arm, a chain around her waist with mini kunai clipped on it, and her hair was up in a bun with two senbon needles holding it, with four silver balls, and four thin, and small tags hanging from them, and her strands framing her face.

She had new piercings with Konan's studs. She had five helix piercings, two rim, and three lobe piercings in each ear. In a line under her left eye was the gems that Sasuke had given her.

"Your mission." Tobirama said, handing her a mission scroll.

She opened, and scanned it quickly.

"You leave in an hour." He told her, as she nodded. "Be careful."

"I will." She said, sending him a smile, before she left to say goodbye to her friends.

* * *

**~ Iwagakure no Sato, Four days later ~**

Sakura moved silently keeping to the shadows, before she stopped over part of the village that had only a few shinobi in it. She took one of the small silver balls, and dropped it of the edge of the rock she was crouching on.

Just as it touched the ground it blew up, causing some buildings to fall, and catch on fire. Screams, and alarms sounded through the village, as shinobi grabbed their weapons, and came searching for the person who was attacking.

Sakura let a grintake over her lips as she leaped from her place, and land in the middle of the choas.

"Konoha nin!" One woman shouted running from were the buildings were burning.

Sakura threw another silver ball behind, and made a few more buildings blow up.

Onoki panted as he moved across the ridge surround the village, he skidded to a halt, and hid behind a rock, as he watched many of the village's shinobi head to the woman standing in the middle of the burning building. He looked at her, and gasped. She was beautiful, and he wished to himself that she wasn't the enemy, but when she turned, and drove a kunai into one Iwa Shinobi's head, he knew she was the one attacking his village.

Kunais were thrown at the woman, though she dodged most of them, some hit her, Onoki gasped as he watched one hit her chest, he watched stunned as she removed that kunai, and threw it at the shinobi who threw it, hitting him in the middle of the forehead.

He watched as the Tsuchikage came, and how she grinned when she saw him. Onoki was surprised once again, as branchs came from the ground, and wrapped around the Tsuchikage, and the shinobi that had been attacking her.

He almost shouted at her when he saw a large shinobi come out of no where, and cut into her shoulder with a large battle axe. He watched in awe as she used her other arm to grab the two senbon in her hair, and stab him in the neck, her white hair danced gracefully down her back, and seemed to glow with the colours of the fires around her, as the shinobi screamed in pain, letting go of his battle axe till he fell backwards dead.

Sakura removed the battle axe from her shoulder, feeling it heal quickly, because of her medic chakra, and a leaft over trait from housing Kyubi. She turned to Daichi, and grinned more when she saw the terror, shock, and horror mixed on his old face.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Y-you were Senju's bodyguard." He said, as the other shinobi were silent, they knew the woman before them was stronger then they were.

"I was much more then that. My name is Senju Sakura, and I was Hashirama-kun's sister-in-law." She told him, watching him gulp in fear. "You killed Hashirama-kun, and now I'm going to kill you. An eye for an eye."

Though she didn't really believe in that way of thinking, she was doing what she was ordered, and she was happy to kill the man who killed her brother-in-law. Maybe it would ease some of Mito's pain, if she knew her husband's killer was dead.

She did a one handed hand sign, and smiled as a cherry blossom tree began growing next to her. It was the move that made many fear her in her old time line.

Onoki watched as the cherry blossom tree bloomed, it's beautiful pink, and white flowers, though it was out of season for them.

"Scatter." Sakura said, her voice seemed to echo above the roar of the flames, and the screams.

The cherry blossom petals began to fall from the tree, and circle around the enemy, before screams, and shouts came from them, as the petals began to cut. Soon there wasn't a petal, or flower on the tree, and all of them were surrounding the Iwa shinobi. Soon the shouts, and screams stopped, and the cherry blossom petals circled around their mistress, awaiting their next order.

Sakura walked over to Daichi's dead body, and took the Tsuchikage's hat, before with a swirl of the cherry blossoms, she was gone. If it wasn't for the burning buildings, the dead bodies, and the bare cherry blossom tree, Onoki would of thought she was never there.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha's main gate, four days later ~**

Mito bit her lip as looked out the gate, before she carried on pacing. Aika who wouldn't let go of her mother's hand was being dragged with her mother's pacing. Toshio sighed, as he leaned back so he could watch the clouds.

Both mother, and daughter were wearing pale pink Kimonos, and sandals., while Toshio wore a short sleeved brown top, black shorts, and black shinobi sandals, with his headband around his forehead.

Shika was frowning, as she looked out of the gates. Shiro was a sleep on her lap. She was wearing a loose dark grey top, black pants, and low heeled open toed shoes. Shiro was wearing a dark green t-shirt, black pants, and sandals.

Sitting beside her was Hyuga Hisana, she was Masashi's wife. She had her brown hair up in a bun, with a gem bird hair clip on the side, her pearl eyes were worried as she looked out of the gate, sitting on her lap was her son Byakuya. He was three, and had brown hair like his mother. Hisana was wearing a light purple Kimono, and Byakuya was wearing a light grey male Kimono.

Yamanaka Ayaka was making a flower crown for her two year old daughter Mayu. Ayaka had waist length golden blonde wavy hair, and bright blue eyes. Mayu had pale blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. Mayu was four. Ayaka was wearinga loose dark red elbow length sleeved dress, and Mayu wore a light blue dress. Though Ayaka didn't look worried she kept sending glances at the gate.

Inuzuka Kana sat leaning against her nin dog, Kiba. Her messy brown hair fell slightly in front of her slitted black eyes, her red fang tattoos stood out on her tanned cheeks. Play fighting was her children Hina, who was seven, and Shou, who was five, with Hina's nin dog, Saki.

Kana was wearing a black short sleeved top, with a long sleeved fish net top under it, black pants, and black shinobi sandals. Hina wore a kimono styled top, a slitted black skirt, black shorts, and black shinobi boots. Shou wore a dark grey top, grey shorts, and dark blue shinobi sandals.

Akimichi Chou was eating a dango, and she was frowning as she watched the gates, her son Naoki was sitting beside her, happily munching on the dango she gave him. Naoki was six, and wore a loose green top, dark grey pants, and black shinobi sandals. Chou wore a loose dark grey dress, and low heel sandals.

Mitarashi Hikaru sighed as she span a kunai around her finger. Her purple hair was up in a spiky ponytail, and her light brown eyes were mostly bored, yet worried. Her daughter Shizuka, who was eight, was throwing a kunai up in the air, and catching it, her purple hair was shoulder length, and she had dark brown eyes.

Hikaru wore a long sleeved fishnet top, with a black crop top, black cargo shorts, and black shinobi sandals. Shizuka wore black shorts, with black fish net shorts, and a black vest, with black fingerless gloves.

"You think she's alright, right?" Mito asked, as she paused her pacing.

"Hai, Sakura's fine. She'll kick ass, and come home fine." Hikaru said, making Hisana frown at the Mitarashi woman.

"Sakura-sama is a strong Kunoichi, she'll be back soon." Hisana added.

"Is Sakura-sama here yet?" Koharu asked in a pant, as she appeared.

The ten year old was wearing a long sleeved turtle neck black top, black shorts, and a slitted black skirt, black shinobi sandals, and her headband around her forehead.

"Not yet." Toshio answered, making Koharu pout.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Mito shouted, seeing her sister-in-law coming up the road, before she rushed towards her, Aika let go of her mothers hand before she rushed off, watched as Mito attacked Sakura with a hug.

"Told ya she would be fine." Hikaru grinned, as the white haired woman, and her honey blonde haired sister-in-law came through the gates.

"You haven't been waiting long, have you?" Sakura asked with a small smile, as Koharu, Aika, Mayu, Hina, Toshio, Shou, Naoki and Shizuka gave her a hug, as the women stood.

"Not that long." Kana said with a grin flashing her long canine teeth.

"How about we get some lunch, and I send a clone with my report?" Sakura asked.

"That would be great." Chou smiled.

In a poof of smoke another Sakura appeared, and took the two scrolls from the real Sakura, before giving a mock salute, and taking to the roofs to get to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**~ Hokage Tower ~**

Tobirama smirked slightly as he read the report, on his desk was the bloodly, and tore Tsuchikage's hat. He was glad she was home, and was also glad his brother's killer was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

****

**AN: Hello, okay someone pointed out that they didn't know who Onoki was, so I'll tell you. Onoki is the Sandaime Tsuchikage. **

* * *

~ Konohagakure no Sato, Three weeks later ~

"Kuruizaki-hime." Sasuke greeted as he sat across the white haired woman, and stole one of her dangos.

"Kuruizaki-hime?" Sakura questioned.

"Bingo book calls you Kuruizaki-hime." Tadashi said with a wolf like grin, as he handed the book to Sakura.

"Madly Blooming Princess? Why did they call her that?" Akihiko asked, as himself, Fumio, and Ryota.

"Because someone made a cherry blossom tree bloom out of season just to use it's petals to keep some Iwa shinobi, and their Tsushikage." Tadashi answered with another wolf like grin.

"How do you know that?" Ryota asked, smiling at Sakura as she gave him one of her sticks of dango.

"Because it says in the book." Sasuke told them.

"It also says to flee on sight." Fumio said, before he yawned. "How troublsome."

Sakura laughed.

**

* * *

**

**~ Sungakure no Sato, three years later ~**

Chiyo huffed as she stood on a sand dune, she could of sworn that Suna was right over this sand dune. But of course she could of be wrong, since the desert looked the same. Everywhere she looked she saw huge sand dunes, some cacti, and heat waves.

Though she had lived in Kaze no Kuni her whole life, she could swear the sun was hotter then ever before.

"Nee-chan, you've got us lost haven't you?" Ebizo asked, sitting next to her, as she stood trying to find the walls of Suna.

"No, I know where we are." Chiyo said, glaring down at her younger brother.

"Then where are we?" Ebizo asked.

"Somewhere in Kaze no Kuni." She said proudly, making her brother sweatdrop.

"We're going to die." He muttered to himself.

"Are you lost?" A soft female voice asked, making the siblings turn to see a woman sitting on the same sand dune they were, making both siblings jump at not noticing her before.

"How long have you been there?" Chiyo asked, making the woman chuckle.

Though she looked young, about twenty-nine, her white hair, and the look in her eyes made her seem older, Ebizo noted in his mind. He also noted that her clothes weren't made for Suna. She wore a short black kimono that was tied with a white obi, the sleeves were not as wide as most kimonos and the upper part of the sleeves were puffed, and low heel open toed sandals. Beside the woman was a large scroll.

"Long enough to know your lost." She said smiling.

"Where do you come from? Your not a kuniochi of Suna, and to not be bothered by the heat at all means you have to be a kuniochi." Chiyo said, narrowing her dark eyes.

"I come from Konoha." She answered, making the siblings get into defence stances. "I'm not going to hurt you, I was just going to take you back to Suna."

"Why?" Ebizo asked.

"In case you didn't know lady, we're at war." Chiyo said with a glare.

"One day, Suna, and Konoha are going to be allies, so why would I harm my future allies?" She asked.

"Do you really know where Suna is?" Ebizo asked, earning a glare from his older sister.

"Of course, follow me." She said, standing up, and brushing the sand on her, before she tied the scroll to her back, and began to walk down the sand dune.

The siblings looked at each other, before Chiyo shrugged, and followed after the white haired kuniochi, with her brother behind her.

"So how old are you?" Chiyo asked after awhile. "I'm thirteen, and Ebizo here is twelve."

"Shouldn't you ask my name first?" She asked in amusement.

"Okay, what's your name?" Chiyo asked.

"Sakura, and to answer your other question, I'm fifty-three." Sakura answered.

"No way!" Chiyo exclaimed, as Ebizo stared at her in disbelief.

"But you look twenty-nine." Ebizo said.

"The gift, and curse of being an immortal." Sakura answered easily, as she unsealed three canteens, handing one to each of the siblings, before tying the scroll back on her back, and taking a sip from her own canteen.

"So you can't die?" Chiyo asked, as she took a sip of water.

"Nope," She said, popping the p.

"That's so cool." Ebizo exclaimed, before blushing when both females looked at him.

"It's not as cool as you think." Sakura disagreed.

"How come?" Chiyo asked.

"Because you remain the same, while everyone you love grow old, and you know one day they'll die." She told them softly, her eyes unfocused, as she carried on walking towards Suna absently mindly.

Chiyo, and Ebizo shared a look, before they rushed to keep up with Sakura.

* * *

**~ One days later ~**

"Well here is where I leave you." Sakura said as the could see the walls of Suna on the horizon.

"How come?" Chiyo asked, with a frown, her brother wearing the same frown.

"Because like you said before Chiyo-chan, we are at war." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well when we are allies, you better come and see us, Baa-sama." Chiyo said.

"Baa-sama?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Your old enough to be one." Chiyo said, turing her face away stubbornly, as Ebizo gave Sakura a sheepish look.

"I guess I am." Sakura laughed, hugging the two siblings, before in a swirl of sand she was gone.

"She has to show us how to do that." Chiyo said, making Ebizo nod, before they made their way towards their village.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Three days later, Senju compound ~**

Sakura appeared in the gardens of the Senju compound next to Kana, making the Inuzuka female jump, as well as Chou, Shika, Mito, Ayame, and Hisana, while Hikura grinned, and Ayaka smiled.

"Don't do that!" Kana growled, making Sakura give her a sheepish smile.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hikaru asked, sending the older female an annoyed glare.

"Just walking around the desert of Kaze no Kuni." Sakura said.

"You should of seen Tobirama-kun, Sakura-chan. You just said you was going for a walk, and disappeared. You don't know how worried we were." Mito scolded.

"You should of seen the academy kids." Shika added.

"They were all whining about how they wanted their Sakura-sensei." Kana said with a small laugh, as Chou gave Sakura a stick of dango, and Hisana gave her a come of tea.

"They'll be happy your back." Ayaka said, before she took a sip of tea.

Sakura smiled, and took a bite of her dango.

* * *

**~ The next day, Konoha Ninja Academy ~**

"Sakura-sensei!" Was the joyful shout before said woman was surrounded by children, asking questions about where she went, and saying how much they missed her.

"Okay, okay." She laughed. "I missed you too, but you have to take your seats, we have some learning to do."

Tobirama smiled from his place in a tree by the window before he left, knowing he had paper work to do.


	11. Chapter 11

****

~ 5 years later, Konohagakure no Sato, Senju compound, May ~

Tobirama let a smile come to his lips as he let his fingers brush his wife's bare arm, before he placed his hand on her rounded belly.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered to his unborn child, and wife, before he stood ready to leave.

"I hope you don't think I wont take you to the gates, Tobirama-kun." Sakura said, sitting up in bed, her hair messy from sleep.

"You must hurry then, because I have to met the team." Tobirama said.

* * *

**~ Konoha gates ~**

"Where's sensei?" Hiruzen asked pacing.

Koharu rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall beside the gate. Danzo shook his head at his rival, and best friend before he looked up at the pinkish sky, wishing Tobirama would hurry up.

Torifu ignored everything as he ate some chips, making Kagami shake his head in disgust.

"He'll be here soon." Homura told his team mate.

"Gomen I'm late." Tobirama called, as he and Sakura walked up to the teenagers.

"Sakura-sama!" Koharu greeted, coming to stand infront of the older woman, pushing Hiruzen out the way. "Are you sure you should be out here? It's cold, and it may harm the baby."

"I'm fine Koharu-chan, and the baby is fine too. I just wanted to see my husband off." Sakura laughed, before she hugged Tobirama.

"I'll be back soon, so don't worry." He whispered to her.

Sakura kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered when they parted.

"I love you too." He whispered back before he kissed her forehead, and let her go.

She watched them leave, one hand on her stomach, as a tear fell from her right eye.

"Goodbye Tobirama-kun." She whispered.

* * *

**~ Three weeks later, June ~**

"Soon you will be a mother, and it's about time!" Hikaru cheered as she took a sip of sake.

"Hikaru-chan! Your not meant to have sake before noon!" Chou exclaimed, reaching over the table to try and take the sake bottle from her friend.

"Who came up with that stupid rule?" She asked, keeping the bottle away from her chubby friend.

"Your husband." Kana laughed, as Sakura took the bottle from their purple haired friend, and gave it to Chou.

"Your all mean!" Hikaru said childishly, and turned her head away.

"Your meant to be a mother, but you act more like a child then your own daughter." Hisana said, before she took a small sip of tea.

"Talking about children," Ayaka cut in, not wanting to see another one of Hisana's, and Hikaru's fights. "What took you so long to have a child of your own Sakura-chan? I mean, your about to be a great aunt, and now you have a child?"

"I thought it would be good having a child now." Sakura said, as she placed her tea bowl on to the table.

"But why?" Ayaka asked.

"Why not?" Kana snorted. "It's not like she'll ever be too old to have a child."

"Whatever." Ayaka pouted.

"I believe the war will end soon, and I want my child to be able to see it." Sakura finally said.

"Why would you think that?" Shika asked, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"I agree with Sakura-chan. Soon the Kages will call a meeting, and we'll have a peace treaty." Mito said. "All the lands have had alot of damage done to them, soon they will have to stop fighting."

"Especially Iwa, they are still rebuilding what you destroyed when you went there." Hikaru said to Sakura.

Sakura just smiled slightly.

"Kaa-chan, Team Tobirama is back!" Shiro shouted before he turned the corner to see all the women, he paled when he saw Sakura sitting at the table.

"Let's go and meet them!" Shika said, getting up.

"No, you shouldn't!" Shiro said in a panic, he couldn't let Sakura go.

Kana frowned when she smelt his panic, and wondered why they shouldn't go, when it clicked in her mind.

"Why?" Shika asked confused.

"Just you can't go." Shiro said.

"Why don't you want Sakura-chan to see Tobirama-sama it's not like he's-" Shika cut her self of when she saw the look on her sons face.

"Oh god." Mito gasped, before Sakura rushed out of the house, one of her hands on her stomach in a protective way.

"Sakura-chan!" Chou shouted, as the other women, and Shiro rushed after the white haired woman.

"Sakura you damn woman stop!" Hikaru shouted running after the pregnant woman.

"We're meant to be kuniochis and we can't even catch up to a pregnant woman." Kana growled.

"Ba-chan?" Toshio said, as he watched his aunt speed pass him, and his wife Chinatsu, before his mother, and her friends, as well as Shiro rushed passed him, and after his aunt.

Chinatsu had light brown hair, and golden brown eyes. She wore a loose green dress. She was also pregnant.

"Should we?" She asked.

"Hold on." He said, swinging her up in his arms, and running after the group heading towards the front gate.

Danzo clenched his fist, as he watched Hiruzen talk to one of the ANBU who had come when the chunin at the gate reported them back with out the Hokage.

"Sakura-sama!" Koharu said in panic, making everyone look.

Standing there panting, with one hand over her rounded stomach, was the late Hokage's wife, Sakura.

"Sakura-sama, I'm so sorry." Koharu sobbed, making Homura wrap his arm around his team mate.

Sakura's face was blank, as tears fell from her eyes. _Damn, why does it hurt so much? I knew this was going to happen, I've dealt with loved ones dying before, so why does it hurt so much? _She started to sob. _Why can't I stop crying? Damn it._

"Sakura-chan!" Mito said, wrapping her arms around her sister-in-law.

"Damn." Hikaru said, clenching her fist as she watched one of her best friends cry.

"Ba-chan." Toshio said in worry, as he placed Chinatsu down. "What happened? Someone tell me what happened."

"Sensei is dead." Hiruzen told him, as some tears fell from his eyes.

Chinatsu gasped, covering her mouth with one hand.

* * *

**~ One week later ~**

Everything was silent, as all of Konoha stood infront of one grave, almost all of them in tears, and everyone wore black.

Standing in the front with her sister-in-law holding her hand, her nephew with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and his wife's, and her niece rubbing her back, was Senju Sakura, her eyes hidden by the black veil she wore, her white hair clinged to her face, neck, shoulders, and back as the rain poured.

Hiruzen sighed, as he stood infront of everyone, his first act as Hokage was to give the funeral of his sensei, all of Konoha looked at him as he began.

* * *

**~ 19th September, Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital ~**

A pained scream echoed to the full waiting room, making all the men wince.

"Why is she in pain? The medics should be doing something!" Aika growled, as she paced.

Though she was normally a softly spoken, and kind eleven year old, it upset her hearing her aunt in pain.

"Child birth is a painful thing, and they can't take the pain away." Chinatsu said, rocking her one month old daughter.

She had named her Tsunade. She had her father's honey blonde hair, and Chinatsu's honey brown eyes.

"You'll have to go through that when you, and Byakuya start having children." Shizuka teased, making both eleven year olds blush.

"He'll not be doing anything with my Imouto that would mean her getting pregnant, right Byakuya?" Toshio said glaring at the boy.

It took everything in Byakuya to not flinch, and show how much the Senju's glare scared him. But he was a Hyuga, and Hyuga's do not show fear.

"Hn." He said, turning his face away.

"Down boy, Shizuka was just teasing." Hina growled, as she punched her friend in the arm.

Hikaru chuckled with Kana watching their children.

"Always knew Toshio was the protective older brother type." Shika said, making Chou nod.

"I'M GOING TO DETROY KUMO! THOSE BASTARDS TOOK TOBIRAMA FROM ME! NOW I CAN'T KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" echoed into the waiting room.

"I didn't know Ba-sama could swear." Mayu said, as she leaned into Shiro's side, though Shiro tried to stop her since he could feel Akihiko's glare on him.

"Looks like the saying is true." Shou said with a wolf like grin. "You learn something new every day."

"I've never heard Sakura-sama to shout before today." Kagami said to Hiruzen, and Danzo. "It can't hurt that much, can it?"

"Why don't you have a baby, and we'll see how much pain your in." Koharu snapped at the Uchicha, just before another scream echo into the room, making Kagami pale.

"No thanks." He said quickly, as a smug smirk came to Koharu's lips.

"I'm glad thats not my wife." Ryota said, as he ate chips.

"She'd most likely of killed us." Tadashi said.

"Sasuke, and Fumio would of loved to of heard her swear." Akihiko said as he took his glare of the Nara boy, who didn't have any business being anywhere near his daughter.

"True." Tadashi grinned, as Masashi smirked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL MEN! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DO TO US!"

The four friends shuddered, and paled, before the began praying, hoping their female friend wouldn't really kill them after she had the baby.

* * *

Sakura leaned her head back against the pillows behind her panting, as the sound of a baby's cry filled the room, sweat made her hair cling to her.

"It's a girl." Ayaka said, as a medic cleaned her new baby, and wrapped her in a pale pink blanket, before handing the baby to Mito, who brought her to Sakura.

Sakura carefully took the baby, and smiled as she looked down at her daughter. She had Tobirama's red eyes, and white hair, but looked alot like she did as a baby without the slightly large forehead, Sakura had when she was little.

"She's beautiful." Mito whispered, as she brushed Sakura's hair away from her face.

"What are you going to name her?" Ayaka asked.

"Namine." Sakura whispered. "Senju Namine."


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura stood in a field of flowers surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees, in her arms was Namine, who was trying to grasp the cherry blossom petals that were raining down on her mother, and herself.

"She's beautiful, just like you."

Sakura's head jerked up, and her eyes widened.

"Tobirama-kun..." She whispered, watching as her now dead husband brushed his fingers over Namine's white hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home, I wish I was there when she was born." He said, his red eyes staring into her jade.

"I knew it was going to happen." She told him, as his other hand cupped her cheek, making her lean into his touch.

"I know, I know who you are, Haruno Sakura." He told her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She whispered, her eyes closed, as a tear slid down her right cheek.

"You didn't lie, you just didn't tell the whole truth." He corrected her.

"I love you." She whispered in a broken whisper.

"I love you too, and I love Namine-chan." He told her, carefully moving so he could rest his forehead against hers. "Protect her, and yourself, and know I'll always love both of you."

He then kissed her on the forehead, and then kissed Namine's forehead, giving his daughter some of his power, before he disappeared.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju compound, One year later ~**

"Wow! Look at you Namine-hime!" Koharu exclaimed, watching the thirteen month old girl walk in her new light blue Kimono.

It was shorter then more kimonos to make it easier to walk, since Namine had just started walking. Since Namine was born, Koharu made sure to spoil her sensei's only child, she felt like it was her duty to look after both Namine, and Sakura, and already told Hiruzen that when Namine finished the academy that she would be her sensei.

Namine just giggled, before she padded over to Tsunade who was watching a butterfly, but stopped when the younger toddler came over, and smiled at her.

"Their just so cute together!" Chinatsu exclaimed, before she took a sip of tea.

"They're cute now, but wait till they grow up, they'll become demons." Shizuka said, thinking of her younger cousins, and sister.

"You know you love them really." Hina teased, making the Mitarashi girl huff as she turned her face away as she bit harshly into her dango.

"I don't understand why you hang around me so much." Sakura said from the head of the low table, with Mito, and Aika to her sides.

"Why wouldn't we, Sakura-sama?" Mayu asked, as she poured the older woman another cup of tea.

"Because I'm older then all of you." Sakura answered, giving her 'niece' a smile in thanks.

"So? We're family." Shizuka shrugged.

"Yeah, after all we are you nieces." Hina added with a grin.

"I'm her only real niece." Aika said, narrowing her eyes at her friends.

Of course she loved her friends, but she was protective of her aunt, and didn't like her friends claiming to be her nieces, when Aika was her only niece, and Sakura was HER aunt.

Shizuka just winked at Aika, with a smug smirk.

In a poof of smoke an ANBU appeared knelt next to Sakura, making Shizuka, Hina, Mayu, Aika, and Chinatsu jump as Koharu looked at them with narrow eyes, and Sakura calmly looked at them with a small smile.

"Sandaime-sama wishes to see you in his office, Sakura-sama." They informed her, before in a poof of smoke was gone.

"It looks like you've got a mission Sakura-chan." Mito said, taking a sip of tea.

"Hai, Koharu-chan, I trust you'll look after Namine-chan while I'm gone?" Sakura said, making the nine-teen year old nod, before she was gone in a swirl of cherry blossom petals.

* * *

**~ Hokage Tower ~**

"You wanted me, Saru-kun?" Sakura asked, having taken on her husbands nick name for him, as she appeared sitting on the edge of his desk, a smile already on her lips.

"Hai, I'm going to Tetsu no Kuni for a treaty meeting, and I wish you to come with me, and Danzo." Hiruzen said, looking up her.

"Very well, when will we be leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn." He told her, and with a nod she was gone.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, 4:30 am, Senju Compound ~**

Sakura silently brushed the hair out of her sleeping daughter's face, smiling softly as her tiny hand tried to bat her fingers away. She left the room, and softly closing the door.

"You should hurry, Sakura-chan, it's almost dawn." Mito said, smiling at the taller woman.

"Hai, please look after her." Sakura said, Mito nodded, and watched as her sister-in-law left.

* * *

**~ Tetsu no Kuni, Four days later ~**

The Nidaime Kazekage sighed as he leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, he was bored, the Sandaime Hokage was late, though he wasn't that surprised since he heard he was still a teenager. The Kazekage's name was Kashi.

"I thought he said he could make it on time." The Nidaime Mizukage bit out.

He was angry, he hated little kids acting like adults, he already had to deal with the Sandaime Tsuchikage, at least the Sandaime Raikage wasn't another brat. The Mizukage's name was Riku, and the Raikage's name was Sora.

Onoki sweat dropped at the other Kage's killer intent, while Sora rolled his eyes.

The doors opened as the Sandaime Hokage, and his two body guards entered, Riku opened his mouth to say something, when Onoki stood pointing a shaking finger at the Hokage's only female body guard.

"It's you!" He shouted, his eyes wide as he took in the woman who hadn't changed a bit.

Sakura blinked, and stared at the Tsuchikage, clearly surprised with what he said.

"Your the Kuruizaki-hime! Your the one who attacked Iwa, and killed the Shodai Tsuchikage!" He carried on.

"Your not going to try and kill me, are you?" She asked with a small smile, tilting her head to the left, as Danzo shook his head talking about how someone always wanted to kill her, while Hiruzen sweatdropped.

"N-no! I was just going to say that your really strong, and I wanted to know your name." Onoki said, with a slightly blush, making both Danzo's, and Hiruzen's eyes narrow at the boy.

"Senju Sakura." Sakura gave a 'Kakashi' smile, making Onoki blush more, as he sat down.

"Senju Sakura, huh?" Kashi drawled, resting his chin on his fist taking in the woman before him. "The Shodai told me about you. He said you were the Shodai Hokage's bodyguard, and from what he told me, you haven't changed abit. How is that, Sakura-san?"

"That is a secret, Kazekage-kun." Sakura said with a teasing smile, making the Kazekage chuckle.

"If we can begin?" Riku said with a glare, as Hiruzen sat down.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, 5 year later, Senju Compound ~**

For once Sakura wanted to sleep in, but it seemed fate wouldn't let it, if the small body bouncing on the bed had anything to say about it.

"KAA-SAMA! Get up! Get up! I get my team today! So get up! Your promised to take me!" Namine said, as she bouncing on her mother's bed.

Namine really did look like her mother when she was younger, but with a normal forehead, red eyes, and white hair. She had her hair up in a ponytail with her headband/ bandanna holding back, and with braids with beads in them spilling out of her ponytail, and one hanging to the left side of her face. She was wearing black shorts, black shinobi boots, a mesh top, fingerless black gloves, and a black kimono style sleeveless top, with her weapons pouch on both of her legs.

"That's today, huh?" She asked turning onto her back.

"YES! SO get up!" Namine shouted, before she fell on to her back onto her mother's bed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but got out of bed, and going into the bathroom to get ready. When she came out wearing a short black kimono with a red obi, and small heel open toed sandals, Namine grinned, and grabbed her mother's hand, dragging her out of the room, and soon out of the house.

"You could of let me have breakfast you know." Sakura said, not bothering to stop her daughter dragging.

"That would of taken to long!" Namine said with a roll of her eyes, till she saw her very best friend. "TSUNADE-CHAN!"

With that Namine ran, letting go of her mother's hand as both new genin greeted each other.

"Chinatsu-chan." Sakura greeted the other mother, who was holding a baby Nawaki.

"Sakura-sama." Chinatsu greeted with a smile.

"Kaa-sama, Ba-chan! Let's go!" Namine exclaimed grabbed her mother's hand, as Tsunade grabbed her own mother's, before they took off towards the academy.

"I wonder whose team will be on." Tsunade said as the got to the academy.

"They would be stupid if they spilt us up." Namine said with a grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Your not going to find out, unless you go in."

"Right!" Namine said, grabbing Tsunade's hand, and dragging her towards their class room.

"HEY! Namine-chan! Tsunade-him! Wait up!" Jiraiya shouted, trying to catch up to his best friend, and crush.

"Hurry up Baka!" Namine shouted back, as she dragged Tsunade inside.

"She's going to be a handful." Chinatsu chuckled.

"I feel almost sorry for her sensei." Sakura agreed.

"Arigatou for the sympathy, Sakura-sama." Koharu said as she walked up to the two mothers.

"Ah, so your going to be her sensei, Koharu-chan. Then I wish you good luck." Sakura said, as Chinatsu smiled at her friend.

Koharu grinned, before she followed the other jonin inside to get there new teams.

* * *

Namine bent over laughing with tears coming from her eyes, as Jiraiya shouted at her to stop laughing from his place tied to a wooden post. Namine's new team mates, Hatake Sakumo, and Mitarashi Ren, were also laughing, though not as much.

"You got beaten by Tsunade-chan!" Namine gasped, before she started laughing again.

"SHUT UP! I would of gotten a bell if Oro-baka didn't get in the way!" Jiraiya shouted as Namine fell to her knees laughing.

"Great student you have there." Koharu snickered to Hiruzen, who rolled his eyes.

"Namine-chan, I thought I taught you better then to laugh at a friend when they are tied to a post." Sakura scolded as she jumped down from the tree she had been watching from, though she too wanted to laugh at Jiraiya's pout.

"Sakura-hime! Please help me! And I'll love you forever!" Jiraiya pleaded.

Chuckling, Sakura cut him free.

"Now I'll get you back, Namine-chan!" Jiraiya said before he leaped at his best friend, making her laugh, as she began running away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, One year later, Konoha's Cemetery ~**

Orochimaru knelt infront of his parents grave, he tranced over the kanji's that made up their name, and sihed sadly, before he stood, only to walk into someone, stumbling back he let out a slight gasp at seeing Sakura standing infront of him.

Sakura let a small frown come to her lips before she knelt in front of the seven year old boy, and pulled in her arms, making him tense.

"Sakura-sama?" He questioned.

"Cry." She ordered, knowing the boy hadn't cried since he found out about his parents deaths.

"Wha?" He asked in shock.

"Cry." She ordered once more, one of her hands holding the back of his head, and the other on his back.

And he did. He buried his face into the side of her neck, his hands fisted the back of her black kimono, and he sobbed as she rubbed his back, letting him cry into her shoulder.

She had watched him training with Tsunade, and Jiraiya, and saw how much they had bonded. It remained her of her old team. Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were rivals, like Sasuke, and Naruto was, but they had also became good friends. Jiraiya was like Naruto was when he was a genin, asking Tsunade out all the time, while Tsunade always punched him, making him go flying. Because of that she wanted to do something for Orochimaru, maybe it could help him, maybe he wouldn't leave the village, but she doubted it, she still wanted to give him a chance.

When he stopped crying, she took his hand, and led him to the Great War Memorial.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, her eyes already picking out the names she knew.

"Hai." He answered.

"Some of my best friends are on this stone, as well as my husband, and brother-in-law." She told him, making him look at her in surprise, and shock. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. It hurts, a lot, and sometimes you don't thing you can go on through the pain, but you have too, because they would want you to carry on, they wouldn't want you to throw your life away for them. I have lost many people in my life, and I'll lose many more."

"Then why do you keep going?" Orochimaru asked, he couldn't begin to think of the pain she would have to go through.

"The curse of being an immortal, you can't die even if sometimes you want to more then everything. I also know my loved ones wouldn't want me to give up, they would want me to keep on living. No immortality comes with out a price." She answered.

"Why do you keep making bonds if you know those who you have made bonds with will die?" He asked.

"To kept sane, and to become stronger." She answered with a small smile.

"What do you mean become stronger?" He asked, looking up at the woman.

"My brother once met a very kind, and strong boy, who gave his life for his loved one. He said that you are truly strong when you have someone to protect, your precious person, or people, they are who make you truly strong. So I make bonds, to have people I wish to protect so I can become strong, and try to stop them facing the same fate of my other precious people before them." She told him, before she took him to his teams training ground, still holding your hand.

_When you have someone you wish to protect is when you are truly be strong? Then who should be my precious person? _Orochimaru thought, before he glanced at the woman beside. _Her hands are soft, and warm, like Kaa-chan's were, and her smile is like Kaa-chan's aswell. Maybe she could be my precious person? She said no immortality comes with out a price, but there has to be a way, then I could find a way to bring back our precious people back, I know I want be able to find the answer in my life time, so the only answer is immortality._

Sakura glanced down at the boy holding her hand, and saw he was deep in thought, she just smiled as Tsunade came over smiling, telling her how she beat Jiraiya.

* * *

**~ Three years later, March 28th ~**

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Jiraiya try to hit on girls from the Uchicha clan, and the Yamanaka clan, before Namine punched him, saying that he can't pick up girls at her 'Kaa-sama's' birthday.

Sakura just sighed, as Aika rocked her twins. She had married Byakuya, and had two sons, Hiashi, and Hizashi.

"Having fun, Ba-chan?" She asked.

"I'm getting to old for this." Sakura sighed, making both Aika, and Uchicha Kyouko laugh.

Uchicha Kyouko was holding her son Fugaku.

"How old are you anyway, Ba-chan?" Nawaki asked.

The four year old was looking up at her with big bright eyes.

"Sixty-nine." She told him.

"Your old." He told her, making Toshio laugh, and Chinatsu gasp.

"Nawaki-kun!" Chinatsu scolded, as Sakura laughed.

"I've been told that before." Sakura said, with a smile.

"Baa-sama." Nawaki said with a smile, making many adults laugh, while Chinatsu groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

________________________________________________________________________

__

**There is a new poll on my profile, so please vote!**

**

* * *

**

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, One year later, Three months after the start of the Second Shinobi war ~**

**"Chunin! Chunin!" Namine, and Jiraiya cheered wearing their new chunin vests, as the danced around, making Ren, Tsunade, and Sakumo laugh.**

Orochimaru shook his head at his team mate, and friend from beside Sakura who was smiling.

"What was your chunin exam like, Sakura-sama?" Sakumo asked looking up at the woman.

"I didn't need to do the chunin exam." Sakura answered, because in this life she hadn't done the chunin exam, though she still remembered the two chunin exams she had done, though the one in Konoha had scared her, and made her lose her team mate, the one she did in Kiri to become chunin was alotharder, in the final match you had to get your opponent as close to death as possible without killing them.

"What rank are you anyway, Sakura-hime?" Jiraiya asked.

**"Oh, it's not that great of rank." Sakurasaid with a 'Kakashi' smile, making the new chunin's faces drop. "Just ANBU."**

And with that Namine, and Jiraiya face planted the floor, and the others sweat dropped.

* * *

**~ Two months later ~**

"Jiraiya-kun?" Sakura called as Tsunade tried to heal a bird's wing as Sakura watched her.

"Hai?" Jiraiya said standing next to the sitting woman.

"Open this scroll, it'll take you somewhere you can train, and don't come back till you have finish your training." Sakura said, handing him the scroll making him frown.

"How is this going to take-" He was cut off when he opened the scroll and disappeared.

"Is the baka going to be okay, Kaa-sama?" Namine called from her place standing on top of the small lake in the training ground, as she used her chakra to control the water.

"He'll be fine." Sakura said, waving one hand, as Tsunade cheered having healed the bird's wing. "Now study this." She threw a scroll at Tsunade who set to work reading the scroll. "While doing your laps."

Tsunade groaned, as she stood, and began to run, holding the scroll so she could read it. She swore that it was like Sakura was getting pay back for something, though she didn't remember doing anything to earn this hell of training.

"To slow!" Sakura called throwing a ball at Tsunade'sunprotected back, making her fall face first to the floor with a pained groan. "You need to improve your speed, and you should of dodged it. Now get up, and start running, tomorrow we'll add more weight to your weights." She smirked, as she heard Tsunade's pained groan, before the eleven year old began running again.

Like the saying goes, Payback is a bitch.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, One year later, January 25th, Konoha Hospital ~**

Sakura held the new born baby boy carefully in her arms, and handed him to the new born.

"Heres your son, Namikaze-chan." She said with a smile, as the blond haired woman took him, and smiled down him, tears of happiness in her amber eyes.

"Minato." She whispered. "I'll name you Minato."

Sakura smiled more as she looked down at the future Hokage. _About time you got here, Yondaime-kun. Soon Kushina-chan will be here, and you'll fall in love._

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, One year later, Senju Compound ~**

Sakura smiled, tilting her face towards the sun, as Tsunade, and Namine sparred in the little garden in the middle of the main house. Orochimaru poured her some tea, making her smile at the thirteen year old.

She had noted since she talked to him, and let him cry, he had stayed close to her, though she didn't know why, she let him. She also knew even with her talk, he was still interested in becoming an immortal.

"I hear you taking the Jonin exam soon, Orochimaru-kun." Sakura said.

"Hai, Sakura-hime." Orochimaru answered.

"I'm sure your going to pass them." Sakurasaid, with a smile, making him slightly blush.

"Saru-kun always said that Orochimaru-kun was his best student." Mito added, taking a sip of her own tea.

"True." Sakura agreed.

"Sakura-sama!" Sakumo called as he entered the garden wearing his chuninvest, his silver ponytail bounced with his steps.

"Hai, Sakumo-kun?" She asked, placing her tea bowl down.

"Hokage-sama wants you for a mission." He said, making Orochimaru's eyes narrow, and Tsunade, and Namine stop sparring.

"Very well, it's been a well since I last went on a mission." Sakura said as she stood. "Namine-chan, stay out of trouble when I'm away."

"Hai, Kaa-sama." Namine answered. _Kaa-sama hasn't been on a mission since before I was born. She's also the oldest still active kunoichi. I hope she'll be alright. But from Mito-ba-chan has told me, Kaa-sama is the strongest kunoichi she has ever met. Still she has to be careful._

**~ Hokage's Tower ~**

"You have a mission for me, Saru-kun?" Sakura said as she leaned next to him on his desk.

"Hai, there had been reports from Ame about Konoha shinobi in the east, when our shinobi are in the north. Your are best tracker, better then most of the Inuzuku clan, your also our best sensor, you'll be able to find this fake Konoha shinobi, and stop them. I know you'll know that they are fake, because I know you have remembered every Shinobis, and Kunoichis chakra in Konoha." Hiruzen said, making Sakura smirk.

"I'll leave right away, if they are causing trouble." Sakura said, making Hiruzennod, before she was gone with a swirl of cherry blossoms.

* * *

**~ Amegakure no Sato, Two days later ~**

When in Ame, like always there was rain. It had been a long time since she had last been to Ame, it had been in her past life.

_Twenty-six year old Sakura walked through the ruins of Ame, seeing the burned out homes, and the rotting bodies covering the roads. She could still remember how the place had been just three years ago when she had left._

_She had been in Yuki when she heard about Madara attacking Ame, and had rushed to help Konan, but she was to late._

_Weak coughing made her head snap to where the Akatsuki main base used to be, and she quickly made her way there, moving the metal that was on the buried person._

_"Konan!" Sakura cried seeing the blue haired woman._

_Konanwas very pale, withblood leaking down from her mouth, and black rings around her eyes. Dirt, and blood covered her body, her hair was a messy, and her paper rose was gone._

_"Sakura.." Konan whispered, a faint smile on her lips as she looked at the woman she had come to think of as a little sister._

_"Don't worry I'll heal you." Sakura said, moving more metal of the woman's crushed body, before she placed her glowing hands over Konan ready to heal her._

_"It's to late." Konan said, before she coughed up more blood. "Don't waste your chakra on me, I'll be fine. I'll see Nagato, and Yahiko again."_

_"Konan.." Sakura said, tears falling from her eyes hidden by the rain that pelted them._

_"It's up to you now Sakura. Bring peace to the world. Only you can do it now." Konan said, painfully moving her hand so she could hold Sakura's._

_"I'll try Konan." She said, holding her 'older sister's' hand._

_"I'm glad." She whispered before she let out one last cough of air, and went limp as Sakura let out a cry of pain._

Sakura shook her head to rid her mind of painful memories, before she masked her chakra, and used her own version of Zetsu's mayfly, and made her way to the fake Konoha shinobi.

* * *

Nagato watched with tears falling down his cheeks as his father fell dead to the ground, blood pouring out of him next to his mother. He looked up, and saw the headbands they wore. Konoha. They killed his parents, and now they were going to kill him.

One of them took a step towards him, but then with a pained gasp he fell to the ground, the same with his partner with a kunai sticking out of the back of their necks.

Nagato took in the woman who saved him as lightening lit up the battle-damaged house. She was beautiful, her white hair that was up in a high ponytail, clinged to her face, and neck from the rain, her green eyes were warm as she watched him. She was pale, paler then him. Her short black kimono wasn't made for the weather in Ame, but she showed no sign of being cold, or bothered by being wet because of the rain. The gem on her forehead, and under her eye glowed slightly in the light, as the piercings in her ears shone.

It was then he saw the headband on her right shoulder, proudly showing of the symbol of Konoha.

"Why did you kill them?" He asked, as he tried to stop crying.

"They were fake Konoha nin, and they were about to kill you." She answered, before she bent down to take the shinobi's headbands, and tyed them around her waist, where he noticed there were nine-teen over headbands, and a red sash that tied a large scroll of her back.

"These were your parents?" She asked, making him let out a slightly sob as he nodded, making her nod back.

She carefully picked up his mothers body, making him look up at her in slightly alarm.

"Let's go and bury them." She said, making the seven year old stand.

He watched as she dug a hole, with a spade from her scroll, not caring that she had gotten mud on her legs, skirt of her kimono, and over her open toed sandals, not even asking for his help, before she placed his parents bodies, which she wrapped in a blanket from her scroll in the hole, and buried them, before doing a few hand signs so a rock, that looked like a head stone appeared.

"What were their names?" She asked.

"Orihime, and Shiki." He answered, drying his eyes with his forearm, watching as one of her fingers glowed, before she wrote his parents names of the stone, craving them into the stone. "Why don't you say a pray?"

Nagato nodded, and prayed, before turning to the woman.

"Do you know of somewhere safe?" She asked, as she moved some of his red hair out of his grey eyes, making him nod.

* * *

She crouched down. "Get on my back, and tell me the way."

* * *

His safe place was in cluster of rocks that surrounded the village. When they got there, they saw it was already had two children in it, a girl, and boy who quickly grabbed rocks when they saw the white haired woman, before Nagato explained everything.

"What's your name?" Yahiko asked, looking at the kunoichi with narrowed eyes.

"Sakura." She answered, making a fire for the three seven year olds, before she unsealed so food for them, and handed it to them, taking a bite of it to show it was safe.

"Why are you helping us?" Yahiko asked, as Konan, and Nagato ate the food, watching Sakura.

"I know what it's like to have your village attacked, and your loved ones killed." Sakura said.

"Konoha isn't getting attacked." Yahiko disagreed, frowning at the woman.

"You know I was there when Konoha was built, and before that I had been banished from my old village, after it was attacked, and my brother died, as well as many of my over loved ones, like my mother, sisters, and friends, when I came back to by village to protect it, I was to late, and it was gone." She said, watching the flames.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventy-two." She said with a smile.

"You don't look like it." Konan spoke up.

"The curse of being immortal." She said.

"I wish I was immortal, then I could stop the wars." Yahiko said.

"Not even an immortal is unstoppable. They can just take more damage, and don't die." Sakura told them. "Some people think immortals are like gods, and that they can stop the wars. But if gods could stop wars, they wouldn't exist. Pain doesn't stop wars either. If you truly want peace, Yahiko-kun, you should find a way to make it with out destroying others lives, because whats the point in bringing peace if others have to suffer like you did to get it?"

Yahiko frowned going deep in thought.

"Do you think we can bring peace, Sakura-sama?" Nagato asked.

"Hai, if you stay togather, and get stronger." She nodded.

"Will you help us get stronger?" Konan asked.

"It isn't I who will be your teach. In years to come, there will be three ninjas. Two Shinobi, and one Kunoichi. They will come from Konoha, and will give you food. A man by the name of Jiraiya will be there. He will have white hair, and dark eyes, with line tattoos from his lower eye lid to his jaw. He will teach you ninjutsu if you ask him." Sakura said.

"How do you know this?" Yahiko asked.

"I know many things." She smiled.

"Your going to leave us aren't you?" Nagato asked.

"I have to. I have to warn the real Konoha shinobi, and go back to Konoha. I have a student I need to train, a daughter to look after, and great-nephews to spoil." Sakura said with a grin. "But I'll watch over you while you sleep."

Soon the three children laid down, and fell asleep. With one hand sign a shadow clone appeared, and took guard, as Sakura took a few things from her scroll, and left.

* * *

Konan groaned happily as she turned pulling the blanket closer to her, before she sat up knowing the rocky floor wasn't comfy like what she was laying on. She looked around at the wood walls that surrounded her.

It was a small house, but a house they could live in happily for years. It had it's own sink, and kitchen, she saw a door she had a feeling it led to a bathroom. She was laying on a futon in the middle of Nagato's, and Yahiko's futon where both boys were sleeping. She saw a low table, with a few things on it, and a letter, and crawled over to it.

_Remember to take care of yourselves, and get strong togather. Also remember true strength comes from wanting to protect those who are precious to you. There is food in the cupboards, and new clothes in the closet. Don't worry about shinobi attacking, only those who come with can enter the house since I put seal up around it. Make me proud, and I'll see you three again one day._

_On the table are things to remember me by, also if you ever need any help send some chakra into them, and I'll come running. If you don't know what chakra is, ask Jiraiya when he comes._

_By the way, I left a dog with you, look after him well._

It was then, that a small brown dog licked Konan's hand. She pet the dog as she looked at the things on the table. There was a paper rose hair clip, a necklace with the kanji for 'Courage' hanging from it, and a thick bracelet with the kanji for 'Peace' on it.

"We'll make you proud, Sakura-sama." She said with a smile, as she clipped the paper rose into her blue hair.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Three days later, Hokage's office ~**

"How did the mission go?" Hiruzen asked.

"Fine, I'll give you a report tomorrow." Sakura answered, a small smile on her lips.

"Of course, I'm sure Namine can't wait to see you." Hiruzen said.

"See you later, Saru-kun." She waved before leaving to find her daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Clan Compound, Three days later, Koi Pond ~**

"Sakura-sama!" Fugaku said with a smile sitting next to the clan elder.

"How are you today Fugaku-kun?" Sakura smiled down at the future clan head.

"Okay, I was playing with Mikoto-chan earlier." He said with a smile, before a small scowl came to his face. "Then Otou-sama made me train, and study."

"Do you know why he's doing that?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"You are going to be the next clan leader, and you must be strong, and smart to look after the whole of the clan." Sakura said, grazing the water with her finger tips, smiling when the koi nipped at her fingers. "But I don't agree with pushing it on you when your so young. Your still a child, and haven't even finished the academy yet."

It was silent a moment, before she spoke again.

"Fugaku-kun, I wish to tell you a story that happened in my old village, and I wish for you to always remember it, and make sure it doesn't happen in this village."

"Of course Sakura-sama." The five said, his eyes a lit with interest.

"There was once a man who had two sons, both sons were highly intelligent, and both had been called genius'. The older brother though had became a shinobi at the age of seven, when his younger brother was still in training to be called a shinobi when he turned seven. The man always praised the older son, and seemed to not care about his younger son, and that made the younger son sad, and he wanted to do anything to make his father say he was proud of him, and thought of him as his son.

The older son was pushed into training most of the time since he was the clan's heir, and was going to be the next clan head, and his father, and kin made the boy think of himself as a tool, and nothing more. No one really tried to understand the older son, who only wanted peace after seeing many die when he was only four. Because of the power the elder son brought the clan, the father got greedy, and wanted to rule the whole village, thinking the leader of the village didn't trust him, nor his clan, and wished to destroy them. His elder son was going to be used as a tool, and would help take over the village for the clan.

But the elder son didn't want to. He knew if his clan tried, it would end in war, and all he wanted was peace. He loved the village above all else, though he loved his younger brother more, and he went to the village leader, and the village elders, and told them of his clan's plot. The village leader wished to stop the clan's plot without fighting, but the village's elders over ruled his words, and ordered the elder son to kill his own clan, they said it would save the village, and would be the best for everyone.

The elder son was only thirteen, and easily swayed though he was a high ranking shinobi, and with help of another he killed his clan, only leaving his younger brother alive. He told his brother to hate him, that he needed hatred to kill him, and avenge the clan. The elder son made his younger brother dark, and twisted, the younger brother only cared about power, and revenge, and spent all his time training, caring about no one but his goal.

When the younger brother turned thirteen he left the village to join an emeny who promised him power, leaving behind his team, and those who cared about him. It took till he was sixteen till he was able to fight his brother, and finally kill him, only to finally be told the truth of what happened to the clan after his brother was dead.

The man who had told him, had helped kill the clan, and wished for the younger brother to help him to destroy the village. The younger son driven mad from revenge, and power agreed to help him, and war broke out between them, and the village.

Many lives were lost in the battle, many who had been closed to me died because of the younger brother, and that man. My mother, teacher, sisters, and brothers were some of them. I had been on the same team as the younger brother, and had loved him at one point, but he wasn't the same person I knew, he didn't care about anything, apart from destroying the village he had come from." Sakura said, her eyes unfocused.

"What happened to the younger brother?" Fugaku asked.

"I killed him. I had been banished from my village after one of his attacks on it, and I trained, and became stronger. I knew if the boy I used to know was still in the monster he had become he would want me to stop him, and I did." She answered. "So Fugaku-kun, when you have children, love them equally, don't push them to hard, let them be children, and don't get greedy for power for it will only led to your downfall."

"Of course Sakura-sama! I'll never let something like that happen." Fugaku said, making Sakura smile. "I'm going to play with Mikoto-chan again, I'll see you later Sakura-sama!" With that the five year ran off.

"See you later, Fugaku-kun." She said, before standing herself, and making her way towards the Hyuga compound, she had some great nephews to spoil.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Four years later, Konoha front gates, January ~**

Sakura smiled as Namine grumbled from her place on the roof of the gate guard hut.

Namine had grown up, and became beautiful, at the age of seven-teen Sakura found herself glaring at alot of shinobi who couldn't keep their eyes off her daughter. Namine still had her hair up in a high ponytail, with braids being kept back by her bandanna/headband, though now her hair, and braids went down to her knees, and was somewhat spiky. She had gotten a good figure, and quite large breasts, though they weren't as large as Tsuande's which Sakura was thankful for. She had also grown to be 5'7".

She had also changed her clothes, she now wore a long sleeved black mesh top, black fingerless gloves with a metal plat on them, a blue crop top, black tight fitting cargo shorts with many pockets on them, knee-length mesh shorts under them, black shinobi boots with a slight heel raising her height to 5'8", two belts with blue seals on them crossed over each other around her waist, and around her neck was a black choker with a blue gem hanging from it.

"You said he would be back today, so where is he?" Namine growled, glaring at her mother who sat on top of the gate.

"Soon, Namine-chan, soon." Sakura answered, making Namine huff, as Tsunade threw an arm over her eyes to block out the sun, as she laid on the roof next to Namine.

Nawaki sighed as he rested his head on his older sister's stomach, he had no idea why he was with them, but Tsunade said he had to be with her to wait for him. Orochimaru just closed his eyes, leaning against the wall next to the gate.

Sakura pulled a flute from her obi, smiling when she remembered Mito saying that she had everything anyone would ever need either somewhere in her clothes, on her body, or in her scroll. Chuckling under her breathe, she brought the flute to her lips, and began to play, with her eyes closed, as she waited.

Mito smiled as she heard Sakura playing her flute, Sasuke had given it to her one Christmas, and it had been to long since she last heard her sister play, she carefully sat down, being careful of her old bones, as she too waited for Jiraiya to return.

* * *

Jiraiya smiled softly hearing the faint sound of a flute as he jumped through the trees, he knew of only one person who could play the flute so well, though he had only heard once in his life, when he was very young, but he knew he would never forget the white haired green eyed woman's music.

He jumped faster, knowing he would soon be home. He soon saw the woman sitting on top of the gate, and leaped to land next to her.

"Beautiful as always Sakura-hime." He said with a grin as she finished playing, making her smile at him.

"Jiraiya-kun, you do know how to flatter an old woman." Sakura teased, making him laugh.

"BAKA!" With that shout Namine punched Jiraiya in the head, making him hold it with a groan of pain. "Six years! Six years and not a word from you! Do you know how worried I was? Your best friend? The same best friend who always helped you when you got caught peeping on women in bath houses! Does that ring any bells in your thick head!"

"Namine-chan your always so mean!" Jiraiya whined, making Namine's red eyes flash, before she leaped at him with a battle cry, her hands going straight for her throat.

"Nami-chan!" Tsuande scolded, holding Namine back, as Namine clawed the air trying to get to the cowering white haired man.

Nawaki laughed with tears in his eyes, as Orochimaru shook his head. These were meant to be his best friends.

"I'm going to kill you Jiraiya!" "Namine-chan I thought you said we were best friends?" "Best friends write to each other so they know each other is all right! Not disappear for six years without a word!" "I was training!" "So was I! But I would of least of written to you if I knew where the hell you were!" "I was with the toads!" "Don't give me that crap, just tell me the truth, where the hell were you!" "I told you!" "LAIR!"

Sakura shook her head, as she watched them, it was good to have them back to normal even if it was going to give her head aches.

* * *

**~ Hi no Kuni, August, Docks ~**

Sakura watched the water lap at the wood of the dock, as Mito paced. Mito always paced when she was worried.

"What's wrong Mito-chan?" Sakura asked.

"What if she hated me for taking her away from her home?" Mito asked, a worried frown on her face.

"No one can hate you Mito-chan, anyway it's me she's going to hate if she's going to hate anyway, she's going to be living with me remember?" Sakura said, as she lit her pipe before popping it in her mouth.

"Are you sure you want to look after her? I mean you have so many children over your place. Hiashi-kun, and Hizashi-kun are there when Aika-chan, and Byakuya-kun are on missions, or when they want a night out. And then theres Shikaku-kun, Choza-kun, Inoichi-kun, Fugaku-kun, Yoshino-chan, Ayumi-chan, Rukia-chan, Maria-chan, Minato-kun-" Mito would of gone on if it wasn't for Sakura's laugh.

"It's not like they live with me, and anyway they always easy to look after. Plus it gives me something to do since Saru-kun doesn't like sending me on many missions."

"Still-" Mito tried.

"It's fine Mito-chan. I wouldn't of said I would look after her if I couldn't." Sakura told her as a boat came in view.

It stopped at the docks, and a man got out, helping a five year old girl out first. Though it had been years, and he had aged greatly, Sakura could tell it was Taro.

"Taro-kun!" Mito waved, smiling brightly, as Taro, and Kushina made their way towards them.

As Sakura put out her pipe she took in Kushina. She had calf-lenth red hair with strands framing her face that parted to the left of her head with a small blue clip, she had fair skin, and violet eyes, and a round face. She was wearing a orange short sleeved top that stopped mid thigh, with the Uzumaki swirl on her shoulders, and back, with a mesh top under it, black leggings, a black skirt with orange outline, and ankle high shinobi sandals.

"Mito-chan, Sakura-sama." Taro greeted, making Kushina stare at Sakura.

_Taro-jii called her Sakura-sama, but she looks so young even if her hair makes her look like an old lady. The way they were talking about this Sakura person, I thought they were talking about some old hag who was once a great kunoichi. Guess I was wrong. _Kushina thought, as Sakura flashed her a smile.

"This is Kushina-chan. As you know she'll be staying with Sakura-sama." Taro said.

"How out are you?" Kushina blurted out.

"Seventy-six." Sakura answered.

_Everyone asks me that when they meet me. I don't understand why. _Sakura thought.

"NO WAY! Dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed, as Taro, and Mito hung their heads with a sweat drop. "So I'm living with you Baa-chan?"

"Kushina-chan don't be so rude!" Taro said, as Sakura laughed.

_Naruto is alot like her. I think I'm going to have fun with this girl. _Sakura thought as she grinned at the young girl, who grinned back.

"Hai." She answered.

"Taro-kun, we need to get back to Konoha, Saru-kun doesn't like use being out to look." Mito said, as Sakura rolled her eyes, and leaned down to Kushina.

"He thinks we're to old to look after ourselves." She whispered, making Kushina laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, One year later ~**

"Dattebane!" Kushina shouted the moment she entered Sakura's garden, before she began pacing angrily.

"What's wrong Kushina-chan?" Sakura asked, as she took a sip of tea, sitting at the low table with Mito sitting across from her.

"Stupid girly Namikaze!" Kushina ranted. "He thinks he can be Hokage! Ha! No one as girly as him can be Hokage! If anyone's going to be Hokage it's me!"

"Go Kushina-chan!" Mito cheered. "It's about time we got a female Hokage." She then looked at Sakura. "We could of had one already if you agreed with me."

"Baa-chan? You could of become the Hokage?" Kushina asked coming, and sitting next to Sakura.

"Hai, but I didn't want to be Hokage, and anyway not many men would of listened to a woman back then." Sakura answered.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Three months later ~**

_Nawaki seems really into it tonight. _Orochimaru thought as he speed across the grass.

Nawaki was about to leap to be further in front of his team, when he was grabbed, and thrown back towards his team. As he saw who done it, he felt his eyes widened.

White hair danced around her as she landed where he was about to land, her green eyes were warm as she smiled briefly at him, before with a loud bang, a roar of flames appeared where she was, as he landed at his team mate's feet, a pained scream echoed from the heart of the flames.

"BA-CHAN!" Nawaki shouted, making Orochimaru's eyes widened, before he turned to the flames, and made handsigns, before water put out the flames.

The screaming didn't stop, as Orochimaru rushed to her side. He felt the bile in his throat as he took in the damage done to her. Almost all of her right leg was gone, her left leg was burned badly, only the shoulder, and bicep was left of her right arm, the right side of her face was badly burned, so was most of her body, though her cherry blossom petals had been able to protect most of her head, and body. Her hair was burned, and barely shoulder-length, wet with water from his jutsu, and blood.

"Don't worry Hime, everything is going to be fine." He said as he carefully picked her up, making her scream more.

He could see barely how her chakra was slowly re-growing her arm, and leg, and had it was making her bleeding stop, though it couldn't feel all the damage done quickly.

"We need to get to the hospital!" He shouted at his genin team, and began running back to Konoha, with the genin behind him, and his most precious person being held close to his chest as she screamed.

_When I become immortal, you'll never have to feel pain again. _He thought, pumping chakra in his legs.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital ~**

Biwako was about to sign out, and go meet her husband when the hospital's doors were kicked open, and screaming echoed into her ears.

She turned, and gasped seeing the wedding ring on the screaming woman's left hand.

"GET ME A STRETCHER HERE! SOMEONE GET TSUNADE-HIME NOW!" She shouted, moving towards Orochimaru, and her senpai, and friend. "Don't worry Sakura-sama, it's going to be alright."

A stretcher was rolled towards, and Orochimaru placed Sakura on it, blood on his jonin vest, as medics surrounded the stretcher, as Biwako rolled her towards a empty room, all the while barking orders.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital, Four hours later ~**

Kushina sat quietly as Mito rubbed her back, all the while holding back tears, while Mito let the tears fall down her cheeks. Aika paced holding Hizashi, biting her lip. Byakuya sat tapping his fingers on his knee with Hiashi by his side.

Chinatsu had Nawaki's head on her lap, and was rubbing his arm. Shizuka stared blankly at the wall, her younger sister Maria sat next to her.

Maria had waist-length purple hair, and dark brown eyes. Her hair was up in a bun, with strands framing her face.

Shiro watched his wife pace holding Shikaku, sitting back in his chair. Hina was running her fingers through her hair, as Shou had his daughter Tsume, asleep on his lap, his hands brushing the hair out of her face every now, and again. Fugaku sat beside his mother, as his father glared at the wall.

Naoki had his sleeping son, Choza, on his lap, his wife Nanami, sat next to him, both worried. Yamanaka Mayuri, and her husband, Kazuya, sat together with Inoichi laying across their laps.

Nanami was a large woman with dark brown shoulder-length hair, and dark eyes. Mayuri looked alot like her sister Mayu. Kazuya had shoulder-length sandy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes.

Namine was leaning into Jiraiya's side, tears falling from her eyes, as Jiraiya held her close. Orochimaru stood near the door of the waiting room, his arms crossed over his chest, and scowling at the floor.

Koharu, Kagami, Homura, and Hiruzen sat together, all silent in their worry.

Three hours ago the screaming had stopped, but neither, Tsunade, Biwako, or Dan, a medic with them, had come to tell them anything.

"Baa-chan's going to be okay isn't she?" Kushina asked, her hair covering her face as she looked at the floor.

"Of course she is." Mito said, drying her tears.

"How do you know?" Kushina asked.

"This happened once before, when we didn't have as skilled of medic ninjas as we do now. Sarutobi-kun was only seven at the time. It was the start of the Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen, Sakura-chan had always been so selfless, and protective, when ever someone was going to be harmed badly she would jump in the way, and take the damage. She should of died from all the wounds she had on her, but she didn't. She was only out for a week, and was allowed home after two. She'll be fine." Mito said, nodding like she was trying to reassure herself.

It took another two hours before both Biwako, and Tsunade came to the waiting room.

"How is she?" Orochimaru asked, as the others looked at the two medics.

"She's going to be fine." Biwako said, as Tsunade took a seat, she was pale, and had just got out of a quick shower to get the blood, and sweat off her. "We had to remove her skin, and regrow it, her chakra is rebuilding her arm, and leg by it's self, so that's okay, but we had to stop the bleeding. She's in a coma, but it's her own doing to heal more quickly, she'll wake up when she has finished healing. She'll have no scarring."

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital, Room 234, eight days later ~**

Namine hummed slightly as she brushed her mothers hair from her face, ignoring that the right side of her face was bandaged, like most of her body.

"Hopefully when you wake up your hair will be long again Kaa-sama." Namine said, ignoring the fact that her mother may not be able to hear her. "I like your long hair, it makes you look beautiful. Mito-ba-chan said that Otou-san loved her long hair. Kushina also loves your hair, she's still going to academy so don't worry, she'll come by to see you straight after academy finishes."

"Nami-chan?"

Namine looked up to see Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-chan?" She asked, as she folded the blanket down so Sakura wouldn't over heat.

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and I have a mission to Ame." Tsunade said, noticing how Namine froze her hands half to Sakura's left hand. "We shouldn't be gone to long, we have no choice but to go."

"It's okay, it's not like you can say no to missions, we have a war going on after all." Namine said, placing Sakura's left hand on top of the blanket, being careful of the drip in her hand. "I'll see you when you get back."

"You should get out of here for a bit, you can't keep using the hospital showers, and soap, plus you need real food, and clean clothes." Tsunade said, frowning at Namine.

"But I can't leave-" She was cut off as Aika entered the room with a vase of flowers.

"I'm here so go, get cleaned up, and eat some real food like Tsunade-chan said. Sakura-ba-chan wouldn't want to see you like your are now." Aika told her cousin, making the girl nod slightly, before she kissed her mother's left cheek.

"I'll be back soon Kaa-sama." She told her, before she left.

"How is Namine-chan?" Aika asked, as she placed the vase on the table under the window, that already had many vases on it.

"I don't think she's taking this well." Tsunade said, leaning against the wall, looking at Sakura sadly. "Sakura-ba-chan has always been there, always been strong, she's never been hurt, we always thought nothing could hurt her. Seeing her like this is a real shock, and it shatters what we had believed our whole lives."

"I get what you mean." Aika said. "It's easier to held for the older ones, and my group. Toshio-nii-kun has already seen her hurt, and seen her in hospital. My group was there when she gave birth to Namine-chan, and all knew she was able to bleed, and able to feel pain. But you guys haven't. Ba-chan hasn't really been taking missions since Namine-chan was born, so she hasn't come home with a wound." Aika took a seat in the chair beside Sakura's bedside. "You have packing to do, you should go."

Tsunade nodded, before walking over to Sakura, brushing a kiss to her cheek, whispering a goodbye, and then left.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Academy ~**

Kushina made her way across the courtyard, ready to go to the hospital.

"Did you hear Senju Sakura is in the hospital?" She heard a girl say.

"I heard she got herself blown up, what kind of kunoichi gets themselves blown up? It goes to show she isn't as great as they say they are. My Kaa-san said she attacked Iwa, I bet she's the reason were at war now. I'm glad she got hurt, to bad she didn't die though." Another girl laughed.

Kushina's hands clenched, and she turned around and punched the girl who dared to insult her Baa-chan, before sitting on her, as she thrown punch, after punch, ignoring the blood splattering her fists, and her orange t-shirt, ignoring the girl's screams. All she could hear is the worlds the bitch under her had said.

"KUSHINA-CHAN!" Echoed faintly to her mind, as arms wrapped around her middle, and dragged her off the girl.

She snarled when she saw the bitch wasn't knocked out, and was wiping the blood from her mouth, and nose.

"Kushina-chan what happened?" Minato asked, holding the girl back.

"She insulted Baa-chan! Dattebane!" Kushina shouted glaring at Ami, the bitch.

"So what if I did? She's a stupid useless kunoichi if she let herself be blown up!" Ami shouted, before her head snapped to the side, and she fell to the ground as the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed in the silent courtyard.

"Don't you ever say that about Sakura-sama again." Mikoto said, glaring at the brown haired black eyed girl.

"Stay out of this you Uchicha slut!" Ami screeched.

"Slut? Look in the mirror." Mikoto said, glaring at the six year old in front of her.

She faintly thought that a girl as young as her shouldn't know such worlds, then she remembered that they were training to be ninjas, they grew up fast.

"What's going on here?" Fugaku asked walking over, his headband around his forehead.

He had come to walk Mikoto home, and had heared the last thing Ami had said, aswell as what Mikoto said.

"That little bitch there has been insulting Baa-chan! Dattebane! When Mikoto-chan told her to stop she started insulting Mikoto-chan!" Kushina snarled, glaring at Ami.

Though he wasn't that close to the Uzumaki girl, he knew who she called Baa-chan.

"It would be wise if you do not insult Sakura-sama, or Mikoto-chan." Fugaku said, crossing his arms, and glaring at the younger girl, as Mikoto moved to his side.

"Why shouldn't I insult her?" Ami snarled.

"Because if you do, I'll beat you up." Hyuga Rukia said, stepping into the scene, her pearl eyes glaring at younger girl.

Rukia had the pearl eyes, and pale skin all her clan had. Her just passed waist length hair was dark purple.

"I do not like those who insult a member of my clan." She said.

"She's a Senju, not a Hyuga!" Ami snapped.

"She is the Aunt of the Matriarch of the Hyuga clan, the great Aunt of the future clan head, that makes her a member of the Hyuga clan." Rukia snapped. "Now you should leave. Hiashi-kun, and Hizashi-kun hate those who insult their favorite great Aunt."

Ami huffed, and left.

"Well done with your punches Kushina-san, Mikoto-san. She'll have bruises for at least two months." Rukia told the two younger girls, before leaving with a wave when she saw Hiashi, and Hizashi leave the Academy building.

"I should of broken her jaw." Kushina muttered, as Minato let her go.

"I agree Kushina-chan. We should of." Mikoto said, glaring after Ami.

"We should get you home now, Mikoto-chan." Fugaku told the seven year old.

Mikoto nodded, saying goodbye to both Kushina, and Minato, before following the ten year old out of the academy gates, and towards the Uchiha compound.

"I need to go." Kushina said turning to leave.

"Let me walk you home!" Minato said.

"I'm not going home, and I can take care of myself." Kushina said.

"I know that but I still want to walk with you." Minato said.

"Fine, let's go girly." Kushina said, walking towards the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital, One Month later ~**

Namine hummed softly as she removed the dead flowers from the vases, it was the song Sakura had sang to her when she was little.

"Tsunade-chan, Baka, and Orochimaru are taking their time in Ame, aren't they Kaa-sama?" She asked the still woman laying on the bed. "It's quiet without them. Not that I miss Jiraiya-baka" She turned with a slight blush on her cheeks, throwing the dead flowers in the bin. "I miss Tsunade-chan, it's not the same without her."

She turned to look at her mother, and sighed sadly, before she walked over to her side, and sat in the chair beside the bed, grabbing her left hand.

"It's been a month since they left, and your arm, and leg still is regrowing." She said looking at Sakura's right arm, that now had a elbow, and some of her forearm. "It's not the same without you."

She leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes, losing her self in memories.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, April, Namine age four ~**

"Kaa-sama!" Namine shouted through the house carring a bundle of flowers tyed together with a red ribbon, she kicked off her sandals in the genkan, and run through the house, knowing where her mother would be.

There in the garden in the middle of the large traditional japanese house sat her mother. She sat at a low table sipping her tea under the cherry blossom tree, near the koi pond.

_Kaa-sama would look pretty with pink hair. _Namine thought as a cherry blossom petal landed in her mothers hair, before she remember what she had brought for her mother.

"Kaa-sama!" She exclaimed, walking down the wooden steps that led to the garden, and making her way to her mother.

Sakura looked up with a soft fond smile on her face.

"Namine-chan." She greeted.

"Look what I made in Kunoichi class." Namine said, proudly holding out the bundle of flowers.

A flicker of sadness appeared in Sakura's eyes as she took in the bright cosmos flowers, remembering Ino had loved the flower.

"It's beautiful, Namine-chan." She whispered, carefully taking the bundle from her daughter's hand, before placing a hand ontop of her daughters head, much like Kakashi had done to her when he had been alive. "How was your day?"

Namine had been frowning in confusion about when her mother seemed so sad, before she told Sakura about everything she did, and smiled when she saw her mother smiling brightly.

* * *

"Namine!"

Namine shot up in a start, looked up to Shizuka standing in front of her with a frown on her face. Though Shizuka was thirty-four, she had a very youthful face, it seemed odd seeing the woman frowning.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked, checking Sakura seeing no change in her, before turning to the older woman.

"You need a proper wash, new clothes, a good meal, and some real sleep, now leave." Shizuka said pointing at the door.

"But Shi-" Namine started.

"Out. I'll be here till you get back, plus Aika is bringing the twins to vist later. It's bad enough to see Sakura-sama hurt, but it's worse if you look like hell." Shizuka said, glaring at the younger woman.

Namine sighed, but stood, moving, and kissing Sakura on the cheek, before leaving, sending Shizuka a wave over her shoulder.

"You need to wake up soon Sakura-sama. That daughter of yours can't seem to take care of herself." Shizuka said, sitting in the chair, and pulling a scroll out of her weapons pouch to give her something to do.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound ~**

Namine sighed happily as she left the bathroom, rubbing her long hair with a towel when she noticed one of the doors open. The door that was next to her mother's room, a room she had never been allowed into, that had seals on it to stop her from entering.

Wrapping her hair up in her towel, she slowly made her way to the door, alert, remembering all the times her mother had caught her trying to get into the room. She slowly opened the door, and tensed, thinking her mother could sense her opening the door, and wake up just to stop. Shaking her head to free her of those thoughts, she stepped into the room, and felt her eyes widen, as she took in what was in it.

Pictures. They were all over the wall, some on stands, some on a desk. All the pictures had notes under it of what it was about, and was framed. She went to one, and looked at what was written under it before what the picture was off.

_Ino, and Sakura, helping to rebuild the Academy, Age Sixteen._

The picture showed two teenage girls. One had long pale blond hair up in a high ponytail with strands covering the right side of her face, and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a purple outfit, and was holding a hammer, a wide smile on her face, with a arm thrown over the other girls shoulders.

The other girl had short cherry blossom pink hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a red, pink, and black outfit. In her arms was some planks of wood, and she was smiling at who ever was taking the picture.

She looked to the picture above that one, and saw the same pink haired girl, but this time with a male blond, and both were wearing jonin vests. She looked at the little bote under it.

_Naruto, and Sakura, Just made Jonin, Age Seventeen._

She went around taking in different pictures. Some were photos, and some were paintings. She took in the peoples names. Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Anko, Shizune, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Genma, Kurenai, Hiro, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Ibiki, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Temari.

She gasped as she took in pictures of an older Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Before she stopped in front of one picture.

_Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi, age Twenty, Sakura just let out of Hospital._

There standing using one crutch to stay standing, with Naruto, and Sai on either side of her, with Kakashi standing behind them reading his book, with bandages covering her arms, legs, and she could see them around her stomach was this Sakura girl, but unlike in the other photos, Namine had seen, her once cherry blossom hair was snow white.

Gasping, stumbling back in shock, Namine had only one name going through her head.

_Kaa-sama. _

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Ichiraku Ramen Bar ~**

Kushina felt her eyebrow twitch as she tried to ignore the blond boy sitting next to her, and eat her ramen. It had been a month, a long month since her little fight with Ami, since then she had become good friends with Mikoto, and Rukia, but she had also gotten herself a stalker.

_Ignore him, Kushina, just ignore him, he'll leave soon. It wasn't really following your here, anyway he's finished his meal, he'll leave. _She thought trying to calm herself down, as she slurped her broth, noting the boy seemed to be waiting for her to finish, as he wasn't leaving, which meant he was FOLLOWING her. _Screw calm. _She thought slamming her bowl on the counter, making many jump.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME? DATTEBANE! I LET YOU WALK ME TO THE HOSPITAL ONE TIME! ONE TIME! AND NOW YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY KAMI DAMN IT!" Kushina shouted, before she slumped in her stool panting, as Minato stared at her with wide eyes.

"I-I wanted to be your friend." He said softly, leaning away from the fuming red head.

"Why didn't you say so before?" She asked, acting like she didn't just shout at him, making many sweat drop. "Let's go girly, I have to see Baa-chan." With that Kushina placed her money down, and hopped down from her stool, a slightly meek Minato following her.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound ~**

_There all pictures of Kaa-sama. But who are the other people? And why does she have a picture of an older Tsunade, and Jiraiya? Kaa-sama who are you? _Namine thought, as she knelt in the room she had never been able to enter before.

"Namine-chan?" Her cousin-in-law's voice echoed down the hall to her from the genkan.

"C-coming!" She called, getting up, and closing the door behind her, making her mind up that she would ask Sakura when she woke up.

She walked down the hall, though stopping to hang her wet towel in the bathroom, and grabbing her brush, and walked to the genkan brushing her hair as she went.

"Namine-chan, Tsunade-chan sent a note, they'll be back in twenty minutes." Chinatsu said with a smile.

"I'll finish getting ready." Namine said, rushing to her room, to put on black tank top over her mesh top, having around put on a cargo pants, and doing her hair quickly, after years of doing the small braids she did them easily, and was back witn Chinatsu in ten minutes.

With that the two women left.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Front gates ~**

"Tsunade-chan!" Namine said, hugging her best friend, making the tired blond smile as she hugged her back.

"Where's Baka?" Namine asked when she pulled back from the hug, and looked around as Chinatsu hugged her daughter.

"He's staying in Ame to look after some kids." Orochimaru told her, making Namine frown.

Tsunade looked at her best friend sadly_. It seems now your really starting to see what you really feel for him_. She thought, watching as Namine said good bye, and headed to the hospital, Orochimaru behind her.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital, Later that night ~**

Namine held her mother's hand, and felt tears slip down her cheeks.

"You know, I think I'm in love with my best friend. Have you ever been in love with your best friend? Because I don't know what to do, he's staying in Ame, and I don't know when he'll be back." She said, as Kushina slept in another chair on the other side of Sakura. "I shouldn't be asking you questions like that when I have better questions. Who are you Kaa-sama? What have you been hiding? I entered the room, the room you never let me in. I saw the pictures, and I want to know. Who are you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital, Three weeks later ~**

Her body felt like it was made of stone, her muscles were sore, and her head felt like she spent all night drinking sake. Dark green eyes fluttered open, making her wince when bright light filled her sight, aswell as a white ceiling. She could feel a drip in her left hand, and wondered how look she had been in a coma for them to take off her bandages.

"Kaa-sama?" She heard a soft voice ask her, so unlike her normally loud daughter.

"Namine-chan?" She choked out of her sore, and dry throat, making her swallow.

"Kushina go, and get Kaa-sama a glass of water." Namine told Kushina who flew out of her chair, and over to the jug of water to pour a glass of water, as Namine helped Sakura to sitting.

"Arigatou Kushina-chan." Sakura said after drinking half of the glass of water Kushina had given her.

"No problem Baa-chan." Kushina said quietly.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Almost two months." Mito answered as she entered the room. "You were rebuilding her right leg, and arm."

Sakura moved her right arm, and clenched a fist, before unclenching it.

"It's working right, just sore. I'll have to train to get back in shape, and get the new muscles used to fighting." She noted, as Namine sat silently next to her. "When do you think they'll let me out of here?"

"In about a week, Sakura-sama." Biwako answered, her light brown hair in a high ponytail swinging behind her.

Sakura smiled.

"That's good, I hated being stuck in a hospital bed." She said, before she turned to Kushina. "Shouldn't you be in class, Kushina-chan?"

"It's lunch time, and I wanted to see you, Dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed, before Minato entered the room.

"Sakura-sama, your awake." He said walking over to her bed side.

"Hai, Minato-kun." Sakura smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to walk Kushina-chan back to class." Minato said with a smile, as Kushina huffed.

"I can walk to class by myself you know. I'm going to be Hokage someday, Dattebane." She said sending a glare at Minato, making him sweat drop.

"I know, I just wanted to. We are friends right?" He asked, the blond had noticed if he said the word friend she would get annoyed.

"Of course we are." Kushina said, as Mito giggled, and Biwako, and Sakura laughed softly. "We got to go, see you later Baa-chan. Let's go girly."

With that the two six year olds were gone.

"Well I must go, I have other patients to see, I'll see you later Sakura-sama." Biwako said, bowing slightly before she left the room.

"I should go, and tell everyone your awake, I'll come back later to night though." Mito said, hugging Sakura before she left.

"What's wrong Namine-chan?" Sakura asked.

Namine said nothing as she stood, and closed the door, before placing a silence jutsu on so no one outside could hear what was said.

"Namine-chan?" She asked again.

"Did you know when you was in a coma all your chakra was only focused on healing you? That things like seals you have made stopped working?" Namine asked, making Sakura's eyes widen. "Did you know the ones of the room stopped working? I wouldn't of known had Shizuka hadn't made me go home. You know I've always been curious of that room, the only room I was never allowed to enter, I saw it was open, and I went in.

I was surprised with the pictures. I remember seeing a girl with pink hair, and green eyes, her name was Sakura, and I had thought it was funny how much she looked like you, and had the same name as you. I wondered how you knew these people, and how you got those pictures, I saw pictures of Tsunade-chan, and Jiraiya-baka, they were older then they are now. I was shocked when I saw one picture, the photo that made all the other photos filled with the pink hair girl make sense. They were of you, of when you were younger, but then how do you have photo's of Tsunade-chan, and Jiraiya-baka when they are older? Just who the hell are you?" Namine said, staring at the woman in front of her.

Sakura's head was bowed, and her still short hair shadowed her face.

"I didn't want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you, but not yet, not like this." She said softly. "I don't know how to tell you though."

"Why don't you start with your real name, and then start at the beginnings?" Namine asked, make Sakura look up.

"My name is Senju Sakura, but before I was married, before I was found by Madara-kun, my name was Haruno Sakura." Sakura started. "The beginning I guess was when Kyubi-kun attacked my village."

So she told her, she told Namine of Kyubi attacking the village, and what really happened, and what she had been told as a young girl. She told Namine of growing up with mother, since her father died before she was born, of how she was bullied, and how she met Ino, and became friends, how Ino made her want to be a kunoichi, how she pleaded with her mother to let her, how she met Sasuke, and wanted to know him, how she saw how all the other girls had crushes on him, and started to like him so she could fit in with them, how Ino, and her friendship broke, how she was placed on team seven with Naruto, and Sasuke with Kakashi as their sensei, the bell test, the mission to Nami no Kuni, Zabuza, and Haku dying, the Naruto Bridge, meeting the Suna Siblings, the chunin exams, Naruto, and Sasuke fighting Orochimaru, Sasuke getting the curse mark, fighting the Oto team, being saved by Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, fighting Ino, Lee fighting Gaara, Naruto meeting Jiraiya, Sasuke training with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara fighting, Oto, and Suna invading, Orochimaru, and Sarutobi fighting, Naruto, and Gaara fighting, Sarutobi dying, Kakashi getting hurt by Itachi after Naruto, and Jiraiya left to find Tsunade, Sasuke going after them, Sasuke getting hurt, Naruto, and Jiraiya finding Tsunade, Naruto fighting Tsunade, Orochimaru's deal, Tsunade fighting him, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune coming to help her.

Naruto winning the bet, Tsunade becoming Godaime, the fight on the hospital roof, Sasuke leaving, Naruto leaving to train with Jiraiya, training under Tsunade, Naruto coming back, the bell test, going to Suna, healing Kankuro, and going after Gaara, fighting, and killing Sasori with the help of Chiyo, Chiyo dying, missions, Kakashi getting hurt, meeting Yamato, meeting Sai, going after Sasuke, finding out Sai's true mission, Sasuke taking over Orochimaru, Sasuke making team Hebi turned to team Taka, Asuma dying, Sasuke fighting Itachi, being stopped from getting to him by Tobi, Jiraiya dying, Naruto left for training, Pein attacking, Shizune, and Kakashi dying, Naruto coming back, Hinata saving Naruto, Naruto fighting Pein, Pein bringing everyone back to life, Tsunade in a coma, Danzo trying to take over, the Kage meeting, Sasuke, and team Taka attacking, Sasuke killing Danzo, Tobi/Madara's true plan, the plot to kill Sasuke, failing to kill Sasuke, being saved by Naruto, and Kakashi, Naruto declaring they would fight in the future, and one of them would die, Tsunade waking, Naruto leaving again, getting ready for the war, battles, training, missions.

The Akatsuki attacking, Tsunade, and others dying, Naruto dying, Kyubi being seal into her, being banished, her time in the other villages, killing Sasuke, Ame falling, Konan's last moments, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, and all the other villages falling, finding out about Anko's, and Ibiki's deaths, Konoha falling, getting there to late, killing Madara, finding Hinata barely alive, Hinata stopping her healing her, Hinata's last words, burying the dead, going back to Ame, let out the biju, breaking Kyubi's seal, the biju's helping her, waking up to find Madara, and Izuna.

The years with the Uchiha clan, the building of Konoha, Madara's, and Harshima's fight, becoming apart of the Uchihaclan, marrying Tobirama, the war, Hashirama's death, attacking Iwa, meeting Chiyo, and her brother, Tobirama's death, Sarutobi becoming Hokage.

Namine said nothing as she listened. She stayed silent as she heard the horror of the Fourth war, of everything her mother had been through.

"You didn't tell me how your hair turned white." She said softly after a moment of silences.

"I was twenty, it was after I came back from my year long mission with Kakashi-senpai, and Genma-senpai. It was a mission with the whole of Team Kakashi, it had been so long, we were going as Jonin, it was an easy mission. But we ran into a group of nuke-nin, they wanted Naruto-kun so they could give him to Madara, they thought they would be spared from death if they did, they were S-rank, and it was a hard battle. Kakashi-senpai, Yamato-senpai, and Naruto-kun was hurt, and Sai-kun was running low on chakra, as was I. None of the nuke-nin was good with genjutsus, so I used a powerful one making them think I was Naruto-kun.

They took me back to their hide out just as the genjutsu wore off. They were enraged, and took it out on me. For three mouths they tortured, and raped me, the stress I was under, and the horror they put me through made my hair turn white. I had just got enough chakra back to kill them when a team of ANBU found me. Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, Kakashi-senpai, and Yamato-senpai was with them. After I got out of the hospital was entered the ANBU, and learn under Ibiki-senpai. With the help of Anko-chan, and Ibiki-senpai, I became well known in the T&I unit." Sakura explained.

"Who else knows about you past?" Namine asked, her head bowed.

"No one but you, know of my true past." She answered, before Namine placed her head on her lap, and wrapped her arms around her waist, tears falling from her eyes.

"Gomen. I'll help you, I'll help you save them!" Namine whispered.

"Arigatou." Sakura whispered, one hand resting on Namine's head, the other rubbing her daughters back.


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju compound, Three years later ~**

Namine looked out the window as rain pelted the glass, and sighed sadly.

"Missing Jiraiya that much huh?" Kushina asked with a grin, making the young woman glare before she threw a pillow at the nine year old.

"Leave me alone gaki!" She snarled, as Kushina laughed.

Mito shook her head, before looking at Sakura in worry as the older woman froze.

"Sakura-chan?" She called out, making both younger girls turn to them.

A smile came to Sakura's lips.

"Jiraiya-kun is almost at the gate." She said, making Namine's eyes light up, before she was gone out of the now open window.

"Let's go catch up with her, Kushina-chan." Sakura said, pulling out a waxed paper umbrella.

Kushina nodded, and pulled on her sandals, as Sakura did, before they left, making Mito smile as she took a sip of tea.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Front gate ~**

Jiraiya smiled as he saw the gates in front of him, it felt good to be home, though it was raining he had gotten used to it.

"BAKA!" A female voice shouted, before he saw Namine leap at him.

His eyes widened, and he quickly caught her, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Namine quickly grabbed his hair, and pulled him into a kiss, making him gasp. As they pulled back panting, he looked at her stunned.

"You will never leave me behind again without at least writing to me, do you understand Jiraiya-kun?" She said with a smile on her pale pink lips, her arms now wrapped around her neck.

"Hai, Namine-hime." He grinned, before she pulled him into another kiss.

"We came here to watch them kiss?" Kushina asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hai, I wanted to see my daughter happy." Sakura answered. "If Jiraiya-kun had denied her, I would show him why the ANBU respect me so much, especially the T&I."

Kushina grinned at that, and looked at her Baa-chan.

"Really?" Kushina asked.

"Hai." Sakura said, smiling down at her 'grand-daughter'.

"Cool, Dattebane." Kushina said, before Sakura took her for Ramen, letting the new couple have some time alone.

* * *

**~ Kaze no Kuni, Two months later ~**

"Jiraiya! Move!" Namine shouted, pushing Jiraiya out of the way, just to get a katana to the chest by a puppet.

She gasped, as blood spurted out of her mouth, and her eyes widened.

"NAMINE!" Two voices shouted, as she fell to the sand blood staining it red, as both Jiraiya, and Orochimaru fought the Suna-nin with everything they got, and Tsunade tried to heal Namine.

"Hold on Namine-chan!" Tsunade said, as more blood soaked through Namine's clothes, and on to her hands.

_It hurts, but I can't feel my body. Is this what it feels like to die? But I don't want to die yet, I haven't told that Baka I loved him, I haven't helped Kaa-sama, I don't want to die. _Namine thought before darkness took over her, the last thing she heard was her name being called.

* * *

"Namine-chan, get up." A male voice, made her open her eyes, and sit up.

A gasp left her lips as she took in the field full of flowers she was in, before she looked at the man who spoke.

"Otou-san?" She asked, staring with wide eyes at the man she had only seen in pictures.

"Namine-chan, it's good to see you all grown up." Tobirama smiled at his daughter.

"I'm dead." She whispered, a tear falling from her right eye.

"Your not dead, not really. Tsunade-chan was able to save you since the blade didn't have any poison on it." He told her.

"Then how?" She asked.

"You have just become immortal." Tobirama said. "To become immortal you had to have a near death experience. When you get back to Konoha, you'll wake up. Jiraiya can become immortal, if you become mates."

"Anything else I need to know?" Namine asked.

"I love you, and I wish I could of been there as you grew up." He smiled sadly.

"I love you too, Otou-san." She whispered.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Three days later, Front gate ~**

"Move!" Sakura shouted with Kushina at her side, making people part so she could see her daughters pale body in Jiraiya's arms. "Namine-chan!"

She quickly took her daughter into her arms, and knelt on the ground, placing a glowing green hand over her chest. Namine's eyes blinked open.

"Kaa-sama?" She asked, making Sakura let out a cry, before Namine found herself crushed to her mother's chest.

"Never scared me like that again." She whispered, holding her closer.

"Of course not Kaa-sama." Namine said, closing her eyes.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Seven Months later, April, Two months after the end of the war, Hokage Tower ~**

Hiruzen looked around his office looking at all the jonin, and then his eyes settled on Sakura, who was sitting on his desk.

"Sakura-sama? Why are you here?" He asked.

"I wish to be Kushina-chan's sensei." Sakura answered, a smile playing on her lips.

Hiruzen sighed, he should of seen that coming.

"Very well, Sakura-sama you are now the sensei for Team Seven, Jiraiya your the sensei for Team Eight-" Sakura tuned him out after that, a smile on her lips.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Academy, Six hours later ~**

"Where the hell are they? Dattebane!" Kushina shouted as she paced. "Their four hours late, even Hiro-sensei has left."

Her new team mates, Naoko and Uchiha Kenji, sat on the desks watching their team mate pace.

Naoko had light brown shoulder length hair, and dark eyes. She wore a black slitted skirt, black shorts, a dark purple long sleeved top, black shinobi sandals, and her head band tied around her forehead.

Kenji had the pale skin, and dark eyes of all his clan had. He had messy black hair, and wore black knee-length shorts, a black top with the Uchiha clan fan on the back, black shinobi sandals, and a head band around his forehead.

"That's it!" Kushina shouted, grabbed a chalk eraser, and a stoll, placing the eraser on top of the door. "That's what they get for being late."

"Their a jonin, like they'll fall for some as stupid as that." Kenji sneered, and Naoko rolled her eyes.

All three genin watched the door as they heard foot steps, and watched as the door was opened, making the eraser fall on to white hair. Naoko laughed, as Kenji gaped, while Kushina's eyes narrowed.

_She could of dodged it. I've seen Baa-chan train before, she let it hit her, plus you can't normally hear her footsteps. Is she testing us? _Kushina thought as she watched Sakura give them a blank look.

"My first impression on you guys are," She began, making them all hold in a breathe. "Your all idiots." With a closed eyed smile, as the three genin face planted the floor.

_I can see why Kakashi-senpai did that to us, it is quite funny to see their faces. _Sakura thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, June, One year later ~**

"Baa-chan? Where are you going?" Kushina asked, watching her 'Baa-chan' seal some more canteens of water into her large scroll.

"Suna." Sakura answered, as she rolled it up.

"But Baa-chan! Who's going to train me?" Kushina whined.

"Namine-chan promised to try you when she isn't busy with her missions." Sakura told her.

Kushina huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you going to Suna?" Kushina asked.

"To visit some friends." Sakura answered, making Kushina pout.

"But Baa-chan!" Kushina whined.

"I'll be back soon, just stay out of trouble." Sakura said, standing up, and tying the scroll on to her back.

* * *

**~ Sunagakure no Sato, Four day's later, Chiyo's house ~**

Sasori furrowed his eyebrows as he put the finishing touches to his new puppet.

"Your good at detail." A sudden voice said, making him jump, grabbing a kunai, he turned to see a woman sitting on his bed with a large scroll next to her, she was smiling like she had been there all the long.

"Who are you?" He demanded the woman, not relaxing though it seemed like the woman didn't mean any harm.

"I'm a friend of Chiyo-chans." She answered, making Sasori frown.

_This woman looks to be about Twenty-nine, and she calls Chiyo-baa-sama, Chiyo-chan? Who is this woman? _He thought to himself.

"Sasori? Are you finished with your puppet?" Chiyo called before she opened his bedroom door, she noticed the woman sitting on her grandson's bed, and smiled. "Baa-sama!"

_Baa-sama? _Sasori thought in surprise.

"It's good to see you again, Chiyo-chan." Sakura smiled as she hugged the woman.

"What are you doing here?" Chiyo asked, as they pulled out their hug.

"You said I should see you again." Sakura answered. "Plus I heard you had a grandson."

"Oh, Sasori, this is Sakura-baa-sama, Sakura-baa-sama this is my grandson Sasori." Chiyo said, as Sasori frowned more.

"Why did she call you Baa-sama?" Sasori asked.

"Because I'm eighty-two." Sakura answered, smirking when Sasori's jaw dropped slightly.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju compound, One year later ~**

Kushina watched as Aika hugged her dying mother, tears in her eyes.

"Stay strong Aika-chan." Mito smiled, as her daughter pulled back.

"I will Kaa-chan." Aika fake smiled before she stepped back to stand with Hiashi, and Hizashi.

"Sakura-chan?" Mito called, making the white haired immortal sit next to her.

"Hai, Mito-chan?" Sakura said, brushing Mito's grey hair out of her eyes.

"Gomen." Mito said, making Sakura frown in confusion. "I'm leaving you too."

Sakura's eyes widened, as Jiraiya started the seals to seal Kyubi into Kushina, when Mito took her last breathe, a tear slid down Sakura's cheek.

"You don't have to be sorry, you fool." She whispered.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, One year later, Front gates ~**

"Do you have to go?" Kushina asked, as Namine rolled her eyes.

"Hai, Suna wants me to help out with the Chunin exam." Sakura answered, "I'll be back in two months."

"Fine." Kushina pouted, as Sakura left.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower, Two months later ~**

"So we've all agreed that Sakura-sama shouldn't be told of this." Hiruzen said to the shinobi in the room, making them nod, as Tsunade shook her head, and Namine smirked.

"It won't work." She said in a sing song voice.

"Why won't it, Namine-hime?" Jiraiya asked, looking at his lover.

"Because someone will let it slip, and she'll find out. Kaa-sama will be pissed." Namine smirked.

"Not if we tell everyone to say nothing." Homura disagreed.

"But have you told the gate guards yet?" Namine asked, making the shinobi's face's go pale.

"SHE WHAT?" Echoed across Konoha.

"Baa-chan's home!" Kushina cheered, holding a pale Minato's hand.

"SARUTOBI HIRUZEN!"

Hiruzen gulped, and slightly cowered into his chair, before his office door was opened roughly.

"You let those Kumo nin kidnap Kushina-chan!" Sakura snarled.

Namine pushed Kushina forward seeing as the men in the room was cowering at the sight of the enraged white haired woman.

"Kushina-chan!" Sakura cried, quickly pulling the thirteen year old into a hug, as many sweat dropped at her change in emotions. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Minato-kun saved me. Dattebane." Kushina said, with a tint of a blush on her cheeks, as she pulled back to stand next to Minato.

"Minato-kun..?" Sakura questioned, making Minato blush, and Kushina to grin. "Arigatou Minato-kun for saving her, I don't know what I would do without her."

"It was no trouble Sakura-sama." Minato said shyly.

"Kushina-chan, why don't you take Minato-kun for some ramen? I'll join you after I finish giving Saru-kun my report." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sure Baa-chan." Kushina said, skipping out of the office, dragging Minato with her.

Sakura then turned to Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Sakumo, Homura, and Kagami, as Koharu, Namine, and Tsunade leaned back to watch the show.

Across Konoha many heard the screams of terror from some of the village's strongest shinobi.

* * *

**AN: Sorry my update took so long, I have been researching Japan since I'll be rewriting, and taking over some of ... stories, and both of us wish for the Naruto fanfics to be as close to real life Japan as possible, though still using the names of the Naruto worlds countries, and villages.**

**Also there is a new poll on my profile, this is my last poll for the pairing, and it will be closed in three days, so vote please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Kumogakure no Sato, One week later, Main gate ~**

Two Kumo shinobi sat beside the main gate, waiting for someone, when they felt a faint chakra. They looked up, and was surprised at who they saw.

Walking through Kumo's main gate, with her white hair up in a bun, with three senbons going through it, with thin tags on them, wearing a short black short sleeved Chinese dress with a nine tails fox on the back, a garter on her left leg keeping up tags, on her left shoulder was her Konoha headband, strapped to her back was a large scroll, and she wore low heel opened toed sandals, was Konoha's Kuruizaki-hime, Senju Sakura.

"S-senju-sama!" One of the guards said in surprise

There wasn't anyone who didn't know who this woman was. Every academy told their students about her, even villagers were told about her, one thing all Kages made clear was she was to be treated with respect, and treated if she was on of the villages own kuniochi.

"I wish to see the Raikage." Sakura told them with a stunning smile on her lips.

"Of course, Senju-sama. Taka take Senju-sama to see Raikage-sama." The elder shinobi ordered, making the chunin nod, and stand.

"Follow me, Senju-sama." Taka said, before he began walking with Sakura at his side.

As they walked through the village, many shinobi, and villagers stopped, and watched, and whispered.

"OUT DEMON!" A shopkeeper shouted, as Kirabi stumbled out of the shop he had just entered.

Sakura eyes widened, as flashes of memories entered her mind.

_A little blond boy was crying, as the villagers glared at him._

_"Demon! Killer!" The words made him cry more._

_The scene changed, in the boys place stood a red haired girl, she was twelve._

_"Demon girl! Monster!" The villagers shouted._

_"I'm not a demon! Dattebane!" Kushina cried out, as tears fell from her violet eyes._

_The scene changed again, a woman with white hair is being led through the village, as villagers stop, and stare whispering harshly to each other, knowing the kuniochi would hear._

_"She was too weak to keep control of her body. The Kyubi is controling it, thats why they are forcing her to leave. Haruno Sakura is no more, a demon, and a monster is all that remains." Those words echoed in her head, as she walked._

The Shopkeeper was about to hit him with a broom, when a pale hand shot out, a grabbed it, just as he was about to shout at the person, he saw who it was holding it.

"K-kuruizaki-hime.." He breathed, as he looked into the cold green eyes that were glaring at him.

Sakura shot him a look of disgust as she smelt the mans fear, before she snapped the broom in her hand, and turned to Kirabi who was sitting on the ground, his eyes wide behind his sunglasses.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down, a soft smile on her lips.

Kirabi nodded softly, still staring at the woman who had saved him.

"My name is Sakura, what's yours?" Sakura asked, though she knew who he was.

Naruto had told her of how Kirabi had helped him with his training, and helped him get control of Kyubi.

"Kirabi." He told her.

"Well, Kirabi-kun, could you help me get to the Raikage tower?" She asked, giving a Kakashi smile, making Kirabi blush as he nodded. "Great." With that she stood, and helped him up, not letting go of his hand as he lead her towards his brother's twoer, ignoing the shocked, and unbelieving stares they were getting.

* * *

A sighed, as Sora went into another rant about how he should act as Raikage. Though A had been Raikage for a year, the Sandaime didn't stop telling him what to do.

"Nii-sama!" Was all the warning he got, before his door was thrown open.

Standing in the door way was Kirabi, and Konoha's Kuruizaki-hime, it was because of her that Sora didn't yell, though his eyes widened.

"Kuruizaki-hime, what brings you here?" Sora asked, nervously, making A's eyes narrow.

"Oh nothing much," Sakura said, a smile on her lips, though her eyes were cold, and she had killing intent pouring off her. "Just a matter of some Kumo nin trying to kidnap my granddaughter."

"No Kumo nin has tried to take your granddaughter." A denied.

"But they have. You see, Uzumaki Kushina-chan is my granddaughter, and when I was away in Suna for the chunin exam, she was kidnapped." Sakura said. "Luckily Minato-kun was able to save her, and one of the shinobi was taken for questioning. Since I'm the head of T&I, I was the one questioning him. I was surprised when he told me that the Sandaime ordered him to kidnap Kushina-chan when I know that he was retired."

A looked at Sora shocked, as Sora paled.

"If you wouldn't mind, Raikage-kun, I wish to have a word with Sora-kun alone?" Sakura asked, though everyone, but Kirabi, knew she didn't want to just have a word.

A nodded, with a smirk.

"Of course, Senju-hime." A said, as Kirabi came to his side.

Sakura smiled, and grabbed Sora hand, leaving the Raikage's office. Soon after they left, a pained male scream echoed across Kumo.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, One year later, Senju Compound, Main house ~**

Sasori watched as Sakura made more seal tags, inwardly happy that Chiyo had led him come, and visit her.

"Baa-chan!" Kushina called, skipping into the room with Minato, though she paused when she saw the red haired male sitting across from HER Baa-chan.

"Welcome Home, Kushina-chan." Sakura said, smiling at Kushina, unaware of the new rivals that came to be.

"Who's this Baa-chan?" Kushina asked, her eyes narrowed at Sasori, making the nine year old glare back.

"This is Sasori-kun, he's my friend Chiyo-chan's grandson." Sakura answered, going back to her tags, as the two red heads glared at each other, Minato could almost see what they were telling each other with their eyes.

Kushina: You should back off Baa-chan Sand-boy, Dattebane!

Sasori: Why would I do that?

Kushina: Because she's my Baa-chan! Dattebane! There is only one red head in her life, and that's me!

Sasori: Your just jealous she likes me more, :smirk:

Kushina: Ha, she's raised me since I was four! Dattebane! She loves me, and she may like you, but she'll always love me!

Sasori death glared Kushina, who was happy to return it, as Minato sweatdropped.

Namine placed a hand over her mouth as she watched the two children, so she wouldn't laugh out loud, as Jiraiya buried his face, in her loose hair.

"I thought only two guys who wished to be a woman's lover fought over a woman." He mumbled into her hair.

"Children also fight over their favorite person, and can be cruel about making it clear that, that person is theirs." Namine answered.

* * *

**~ Senju Compound, Two Days later ~**

"KUSHINA!"

"SASORI!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	22. Chapter 22

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the boy across the tatami room, her once red hair was no a bright blue, though she had a glint of satisfaction of the hue of green the nine year olds hair was now, instead of the once red.

"Your going to pay for this, Leaf Girl." Sasori growled, glaring at the fourteen year old in front of him.

"Like you could Sand Midget." Kushina taunted, as Sasori's fists clench, and his teeth grounded together.

He hated when people picked on his height, he knew he was shorter then most people his age, but that didn't give them the right to shove it into his face.

"That's it your going down." He snarled.

"Bring it, Dattebane!" She smirked, both chunin's forget everything they were taught as they leaped at each other with a battle cry.

Both Namine, and Jiraiya sat at the low table, eating their breakfast of rice, miso soup, and grilled fish, as they watched the two children try to strangle each other as they rolled around on the floor.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Jiraiya asked, bringing his rice bowl close to his mouth with his left hand, using his right to use his chopsticks.

"Nah, Kaa-sama will stop them soon, she'll have a short temper this morning since she spent most of the night, and early morning healing three ANBU teams." Namine answered, before drinking her miso soup.

A door slammed open, and a dark aura came down the hall leaking with killing intent, freezing the two fighting children, and making Jiraiya, and Namine shiver.

Wearing an old faded baggy orange t-shirt, and baggy navy jonin pants, with messy white hair falling into her face, and bags under her eyes was Sakura, her glare was set on the two who woke her up.

"Now listen here Kiddies," Sakura began, her tone ice cold, and her eyes shadowed, a dark aura surround her as she looked at the two cowering children. "I have only slept for two hours, after I used a lot of chakra on three stupid ANBU groups who couldn't stop themselves getting ambushed. I also helped build this house, and I like it in one piece, so if you want to make it to your sixteenth birthday then I would keep quiet, don't break anything, and let me sleep, got it?"

"Hai, Baa-sama." Both said quickly, holding on to one another, as Sakura walked back to her room, slamming her door behind her.

"Kaa-sama has never been one for mornings, but she gets worse as she gets older." Namine commented, making Jiraiya nod, as the two still scared children slowly crawled to the table to have some breakfast.

* * *

**~ Mizu no Kuni, Kirigakure no Sato, Two months later ~**

Sakura stood on the top of the Mizukage tower, her chakra fully hidden as she looked over the village hidden by mist. From her place she could feel the strong genjutsu that was surrounding Yagura, and new it would take her some years to find a way for it to be broken.

"So this is where you've been hiding Madara-kun." She said to the man behind her, who was wearing an orange mask, her white loose hair danced around her with the breeze.

"I should of known, you would know I was still alive." Madara spoke, watching the woman before him.

It had been years since he last saw her, yet she remained the same, though he could tell she was stronger, someone he didn't want as an emeny.

"I know what you have don't to the Yondaime Mizukage, and I'm going to find a way to break it." She told him, her back still towards him.

"Why? You could join me, I know you know of my plan, we could rule a new world together." He said, taking a step towards her.

She turned towards him, her eyes mostly cold, but he could see the hint of warmth in them, the hint of love what was for him.

"I once told you that I would neither fight with you, nor against you." She spoke softly. "But now it must change. I'll not fight with you, but I will fight against you to protect those precious to me."

"I see." He muttered, nodding slowly.

"Goodbye Madara-kun, though it's not my duty to kill you, I will make you wish you were dead if you try to harm those precious to me." She told him, before in a swirl of cherry blossoms she was gone.

Coming out of the roof, only showing half his body was a strange man. He was half white, and half black, he had coppy green hair, bright gold eyes, and a fly trap coming from his shoulders to surround his head.

"Who was that, Madara-sama?" He asked, his eyes focused where the powerful kunoichi once stood.

"An old friend." Madara answered, a hint of longing, and fondness clear in his voice. "She was a very old friend, Zetsu."

* * *

**~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Academy, One year later ~**

Sakura sat on the edge of the roof of the academy, with Sakumo standing next to her, as they watched Minato walk out of the Academy with young Kakashi at his side.

"Are you sure he's the right choice?" Sakumo asked, watching his only child.

"Minato-kun will be the prefect sensei for Kakashi-kun, and when the other children finish academy, Minato-kun will be the prefect sensei for the team." Sakura spoke a smile on her lips, as she mused that Kakashi had yet to get his mask.

"What ever you say, Sakura-sama." Sakumo said.

* * *

**~ Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower, Two years later ~**

Hiruzen looked around at all the shinobi, and kunoichi in the room, all chunin, and above, he didn't want to say what he had too, he remembered the last two wars, many of his friends had been killed, and he knew many still had nightmares of the bloodly battlefields of the war. But he was the Hokage, and he had to tell them.

"Suna, and Iwa had declared war on Konoha." He said, as gasps came from many of the shinobi.

Tsunade closed her eyes, her hand tightly clasped with Dan's, already remembering the bloodly battle fields of the last war. Namine leaned into Jiraiya who wrapped an arm around her tightly, as Orochimaru leaned against a wall, his arms crossed tightly against him.

Minato pulled Kushina tightly against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist, as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, flashes of Sakura's burned body entering both their minds.

"To combat against them, the last head of the ANBU has agreed to come out of retirement." Hiruzen said, as Sakura came out of the shadows behind him, wearing full ANBU gear, though hers were all black, apart from the red scarf around her neck, and the white mask on the side of her head, the foxes' face was painted in black, and red, gasps came from many of the shinobi, and kunoichi.

Kakashi was in silent awe as he took in the woman who stood at the Hokage's side, power seemed to pour off her, though he couldn't feel any chakra coming from her, her face though blank, was soft, and her green eyes were warm as the looked out to those in the room, the light shone off her piercings, and her gems, her hair was up in bun with strands framing her face, senbon needles were keeping her hair in place. She seemed too young to be the head of the ANBU, but since the Hokage said she was coming out of retirement, made Kakashi think the woman was older then she looked.

"Let's hope most of us make it through this war." Sakura said, a smile coming to her once blank face.

She knew this war would be bloodly, she knew there would be deaths, they all knew that too.


	23. Chapter 23

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Two months later, Konoha ANBU HQ, Training ground 33 ~**

Sakura stood on a branch of a large tree, watching as the new ANBU tried to dodge as many kunai, senbon, and shuriken being thrown at them, while fighting off of one of their senpai. She was in full ANBU gear, her red captains scarf was tied around her waist, hiding many scrolls, and tags, and her mask was on the side of her head.

"You wanted to see me, Kaa-sama?" Namine said, appearing crouched next to her mother, wearing armor like her father did, her hair in it's normal style.

"I want you to go on every mission Sakumo-kun goes on, he mustn't kill himself, do your understand." Sakura said in a soft tone, making sure only Namine could hear her.

"Of course, Kaa-sama." Namine answered, making Sakura smile. "What are you going to do with Kakashi? How are you going to make him the man you knew?"

"I have a plan." Sakura said. "But it'll have to wait a few years."

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Three years later ~**

Kakashi yawned slightly as he walked down the street slowly, knowing he was going to be the first of his new team at the meeting spot. He sometimes wished he asked his father to let him sleep in.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kakashi-kun." He heard a female voice chirp beside him, and turned his head to see Sakura walking next him, he felt heat come to his cheeks, and was happy that he now wore a mask.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-sama." He said, cursing himself for the slightly stutter he had.

"Heading for training?" Sakura asked, making Kakashi nod. "Could you help me with something first?"

"Okay." Kakashi nodded, blushing as Sakura smiled, and took his hand.

"Great, I have to get something from the Yamanaka flower shop, but I always get lost on one road." Sakura said.

"Which road is that, Sakura-sama?" Kakashi asked, making her look at him with a bright smile.

"Why the road of life, of course." Sakura answered.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Training ground 7, Two hours later ~**

"Where the hell is he? He's later then me!" Obito ranted as he paced.

"I'm sure theres a reason he's late." Rin said, as Minato sat under a tree.

"Yeah, he's lazy." Obito shouted.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi said, as he walked to his team.

"Why are you late?" Obito asked, with a glare.

"I was helping Sakura-sama when we got lost on the road of life." Kakashi answered, making Rin sweat drop, and Minato chuckle.

"Lair!" Obito shouted, pointing a shaking finger at Kakashi.

"It's the truth." Kakashi retorted.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Saki's Tea House ~**

Ibiki sighed, as he leaned back in his seat, waiting for his sensei. He didn't really know why she picked him as her student, from what he heard she hadn't taken any students since Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Kenji, and Uchiha Naoko, Team Seven, he had heard chunin talking about her old team, how they were legends in their own rights, though not as widely known as the Sanin, there wasn't a chunin in Konoha who didn't know of that Team.

He hadn't met his sensei yet, he was only given her name, Senju Sakura. He wanted to know more about her, and looked up anything he could find about her. What he found out made him slightly disappointed, though he was impressed. She was ninety years old, had been married to the Nidaime Hokage, had attacked Iwa by herself after the death of Shodai Hokage, became known as the Kuruizaki-hime, first Kunoichi to ever have the flee on sight order placed on her bingo book page, had been given the rank double S, a class only she has been able to get since she is the most dangerous kunoichi in the history, trained Tsunade to be a medic, founded the hospital, War Hero in both wars, respected in every village, has the same amout of chakra as the Rokubi no Namekuji maybe even higher, and she was once a member of the Uchiha clan, the only member to be given the name of Uchiha without being born in the clan, and without marrying into it.

He didn't understand why the Hokage was letting a ninety year old woman be a sensei, shouldn't she be one of the elders, and just moan about how much Konoha had changed like the others near her age?

"Orochimaru-kun have you thought of taking another student?" He heard a soft female voice asked, and flinched slightly at the name she had said.

He didn't know why, but he was scared of the hebi sanin, he reminded him of something inhuman in human form.

"I have thought about it, but I don't know who I would chose, Sakura-hime." Orochimaru spoke with a slight hiss, the name he spoke, made Ibiki turn seeing as it was his sensei.

He gaped at the woman standing next to Orochimaru who was looking at the dango with longing. She was tall, about 5'9", with calf length pure white hair up in a bun with shoulder length strands framing her face, and two senbon needles going through her bun, she had dark green eyes, under her left eye was a line of three coloured gems, and had about ten piercings in each ear. Around her neck was choker with the Uchiha clan symbol on it, a hourglass necklace with real sand in it, and a silver chain with the Uzumaki swirl, and the Senju clan symbol on it. She wore a short black yukata seeing as it was summer, with bandages around her left arm under her sleeve, on her right wrist were metal wire bracelets, tied to her red obi were many scrolls, she wore low heel open toed sandals, and had a dragon made out of cherry blossoms curling around her left leg from ankle to mid-thigh. Her Konoha headband was strapped to her left shoulder, and she had a wedding ring on her right ring finger. She couldn't be no older then twenty-nine

"Maria-chan's daughter. She would be the perfect student for you." Sakura said, ordering some dango, inwardly smirking at Ibiki's gaping face.

She must say he looked different as a kid, he still had his brown hair, which was shaggy, and fell around his face. She could see better how Idate, and Ibiki were brothers now.

"I'll look in to it." Orochimaru said, ordering some green tea. "Are you going to have another student?"

"I already do." Sakura smirked at Orochimaru's slightly shocked face, taking her order, and making her way to Ibiki's table. "Gomen to keep you wanting so long Ibiki-kun." She sat down across from the ten year old, and Orochimaru sat next to her. "As you have gathered, I'm your new sensei. Do you have any questions?"

"How old are you?" Ibiki asked, his eyes slightly wide still as he looked at the smiling woman across from him.

"Ninety, but you already know that, since you researched about me." Sakura said, before taking a bit of dango, after she swallowed, she carried on speaking. "I know it comes as a shock, but I'm immortal, so I'm forever stuck as twenty-nine, but I must say I'm glad I wasn't stuck as a teenager. You must be wondering why I have taken you as a student. You see I have been watching over the academy students, looking for someone to take over Konoha's T&I unit for me, and I think you will be prefect for it. So Morino Ibiki, welcome to Torture, and Interrogation."

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, One month later, Senju compound, Main house ~**

"He's so cute!" Yamanaka Sayuri squealed, her hands clasped over her chest, with hearts in her eyes as she took in the sleeping face of the one year old Uchiha clan heir.

Sayuri was Inoichi's wife, and had pale blond hair, and dark blue eyes. She was a very curvy woman, and wore a knee-length dark red dress.

"You think everything small is cute." Rukia said, rolling her pearl eyes, making Sayuri huff.

"That's not true, bugs are small, and I don't think they are cute." She disagreed, making Kushina laugh.

"You haven't changed since academy at all." Naoko sighed in annoyance, as her two year old son, Shisui, made his way into Sakura's open arms.

She had married Kenji when she was sixteen.

"Like you have." Sayuri shot back, making Mikoto giggle, and Kushina laugh.

"What's wrong Sakura-sama?" Haruhi asked, noticing Sakura's sad smile, making the other women look at the eldest in the group.

Haruhi was Choza wife, and like her husband was big boned. She had short brown hair, and dark eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless dress, which was slightly chinese style.

"I just remember how Mito-chan, and the others would always come around for tea, and then how Shizuka-chan, Aika-chan, and the others did when they were older. It seems no matter how old I get, women younger then me come to have tea with me. And I have no idea why." Sakura said softly, letting Shisui play with her hand.

"It's because they loved, we love you, and these lot love you." Aika said, as she came to join the other women, her grey, and brown hair up in a bun, and wearing a rich kimono.

Hina, Shizuka, and Mayu followed after her, and the four women took their places at the large low table.

"Maria would of shouted at you if she was here." Shizuka said, sadness in her eyes as she spoke of her now dead sister.

"I know." Sakura said, watching as Rukia poured the four women some tea, and Haruhi offered them some dango, memories of time long since past entering her mind.

_Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Hanabi, Karin, Moegi, and herself all sat in the Hyuga compound garden, drinking tea, and eating dango, talking about what was going on around the village, as Sakura read a scroll._

_"Come on Forehead, put that away! You can read that old scroll later!" Ino said, taking the scroll from Sakura's hands, making her glare at her best friend. "Now I know I'm not the only one wondering this, but just how close are you with your team, especially Kakashi." _

_"PIG! He was my sensei!" Sakura said, her cheeks turned slightly pink, as she glared at the eighteen year old across from her, as the others females laughed._

_"So what! Many students, and teachers end up together! Anyway you need a man in your life!" Ino shouted. "Your teams so over protective that you'll have to date one of them."_

_"Sai, Naruto, Kakashi-senpai, and Yamato-senpai are not over protective." Sakura disagreed though the women all knew she was lying._

_"Yeah right." Tenten snorted, as Anko laughed._

_"So spill!" Temari demanded._

It seemed that there was always a group who she would end up having tea with. Sakura smiled, and Shisui giggled happily, still playing with her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

She stood on the Yondaime head, her hair dancing in the wind, though her bangs were tied back in a small ponytail. She wore a pale green yukata, and low heel sandals. Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a warm muscular chest, warm breath on her neck, made her shiver in pleasure, as spiky silver hair entered the corner of her eye.

"You've done so much." He whispered, his lips brushing against the side of her neck. "Thank you for saving my father."

"You're welcome, Kakashi-kun." She whispered, leaning back into his chest, her eyes closed.

"Tsunade-sama is overjoyed that you saved Dan." Kakashi told her, making her mind go back to the bloodly night.

_It was raining, and Sakura cursed, pushing more chakra into her legs, leaving Namine, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya behind, she almost didn't leave to go after Tsunade's team, forgetting which mission it was that killed Dan._

_"DAN! DON'T GO! DAN!" She could hear Tsunades screams, making her push more chakra into her legs, leaping on of the tree, and landing behind Tsunade's team. "BA-CHAN! HELP HIM!"_

_She moved quickly, noted how much blood was covering Tsunade, before placing her glowing hands on Dan's chest, noting his heart had stopped, but not stopping in healing him. Blood quickly covered her hands, and arms, but that didn't bother her, what bothered her was Tsunade's cries. When she finished healing all the wounds, she jabbed her chakra straight into his heart twice, jumping starting it, making the twenty-seven cough, and some blood spurt from his mouth as he tried to sit up._

_"Stand down, your not fit to move on your own." Sakura told him, as Tsunade fell on to his chest crying, and smiling._

_A chakra jab to the heart, had the power to stop it, and restart it. But sometimes it didn't work, Dan had been luckily it did._

"I almost didn't make it in time." She told him.

"Mikoto-san told me to tell you the Uchiha clan is much different then the one she grew up with. Fugaku-san doesn't think their will be a coup now." Kakashi told her, making her smile. "Jiraiya-sama is thinking that you may be able to save Orochimaru, though Naruto keeps saying you should just kill him."

"What do you think Kakashi-kun?" She asked, hearing him sigh softly.

"You have already given him one precious person, but he's still trying to become immortal, and I doubt he will change. But when you face him to kill him, you'll have the upper hand, since I doubt he will want to harm you." He told her, making her nod slightly.

"I missed you." She whispered, as he pressed his maskless lips to her neck.

"I missed you too." He whispered, before she turned in his arms, tilting her head up, and kissing him, flashes of memories entering her mind.

_She was nineteen, and on a year long mission with Genma, and Kakashi. They were on the boarder of Suna, and Ame. It was raining, and she sat in the mouth of the cave they were camping in, watching the rain._

_"You'll get cold you know." Kakashi said, leaning next to her, pretending to read his orange book, while he was really watching her over the edge of it._

_"Do you like the rain?" She asked, ignoring what he had said before._

_"It's okay, as long as I'm not stuck in it." He answered, rubbing his chin, making Sakura smile._

_She was twenty, and had finally had enough chakra to break the chains holding her. With a quick jerk of her arms, she fell to the floor, her naked body slamming loudly on the stone floor, she knew she should be in pain, but she had felt some much pain for the last three months, she couldn't feel it any more. She stood on weak legs, dully noting her left leg, and arm was broken, ignoring that she limped from the room they had held her in._

_A quick punch of a chakra infused fist, broke the guard who had come to see what the noise had been chest, his ribs stabbing his heart. She grabbed his katana, and limped down the hall, hiding behind a corner when she heard someone coming, she slit the mans throat quickly, yet couldn't seem to let go on his hair, not bothering to wonder why, she dragged his dead body in her right hand, and the katana in her left, as she went down many hall ways, till she found light, she had already set of a bomb when she found one of her tags in a office, it seemed they had been studing it._

_She ignored the walls falling behind her as she limped to the opening, and smiled slightly as she felt the sun on her skin for the first time in three months, noting the dead bodies of the nuke-nin on the ground, the ground of ANBU, and her team standing in front of her, looking like they saw a ghost. She dropped the katana, and the body, and limped to Kakashi, falling limp into his awaiting arms, as Sai threw his travel cloack over her._

_"About time you got here." She choked out, as Kakashi held her to his chest._

_She was twenty-one, and they had been on an ANBU mission, they had been attacked, and he pushed her out of the way. She had killed the enemy, now she was trying to save him. Blood covered her hands, arms, and front, as tears fell from her eyes._

_"Don't go, not you, don't go." She whispered, pushing more chakra into her hands, ignoring how the chakra burned away at the skin of her hands._

_"It's too late." Kakashi choked out, blood slipping down his pale chin._

_"No! Kakashi-senpai." She cried._

_"You know, I wouldn't be able to say it if I wasn't dying." He chuckled, making more blood spurt from his chest wounds, and mouth. "But I have fallen in love with you."_

_She cried out, as pain crushed against her heart._

_"I love you too." She whispered, kissing his lips softly, and quickly, noticing the soft smile on his lips, before his heart stops, and her worlds crushes to the ground, making like a mirror into a million pieces._

_"NO KAKASHI-KUN!" She screamed._

"I remember our first kiss." He muttered against her lips. "I liked this one better."

She smiled, silently agreeing with him.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, One year later, Senju compound, Main House ~**

"Rin-chan, and Obito-kun just made chunin." Sakura spoke, in her hand was a picture of her, and Kakashi before their last mission together. "Two more years before the bridge mission."

"BAA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Kushina voice, knocked her from her thoughts.

She placed the photo down, and left the room, reactivating the seals before making her way to where Kushina stood in the kitchen, making her self instant ramen.

"Hai, Kushina-chan?" Sakura asked, making Kushina turn with a large smile, and leap at her Baa-chan.

"Minato-kun asked me to marry him! Dattebane!" Kushina exlaimed, her arms wrapped around Sakura's neck.

"That's great!" Sakura said, spinning the woman in her arms.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Training ground 3, Two months later ~**

"Minato-kun, Kakashi-kun, Rin-chan, Obito-kun!" Sakura called out in greeting, heading towards them, with Orochimaru by her side.

Kakashi turned, just as Orochimaru tucked a strand of hair behind Sakura's ear, rage, and jealous bubbled up in him, before he felt his new move took over his hand, the sound of chirping birds filled the field, making everyone look at him as he drove it into a tree.

"Chidori!" He muttered almost silently, before he ran out of the training ground, not wanting to watch that man near Sakura.

Minato had watched what happened from under his favorite tree, and knew what was wrong, even if Sakura didn't. He almost chuckled, thinking how Sakura never noticed the guys who got crushes on her, though he thought Kakashi may be different then the others, if that was the reaction he gave just seeing Orochimaru tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sakura bit her lip in worry, as she handed the bento boxes she made to the team, she had never seen Kakashi act like that before.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, later that day ~**

Kakashi kicked out his feet hanging over the head of the Sandaime as Minato sat down next to him. Minato put one leg over the edge, and held one to his chest.

"So you have a crush on Sakura-sama." Minato stated, making Kakashi look at him. "You know she's a lot older then you. There's a reason behind why Kushina-chan calls her Baa-chan, she's ninety-one."

"I know." Kakashi whispered, looking back over Konoha.

"Your not the first person I've seen have a crush on her." Minato informed him. "But she has never noticed before."

"How can't she noticed Orochimaru all over her?" Kakashi sneered, making Minato chuckle.

"He doesn't love her like that. He does love her, just not the way your thinking." Minato told him, making Kakashi look at him in surprise.

"Namine-sama told us when Kushina-chan asked. Orochimaru-sama lost his parents when he was young, and Sakura-sama let him use her as a shoulder to cry on, Sakura-sama reminded him of his mother, and he began to love her like she was. To Orochimaru-sama, she's his most precious person, and that's why he stays close to her. He has already felt the loss of losing one mother, he doesn't want to feel it happen again." Minato explained.

"I don't think I have a crush on her." Kakashi confessed, a blush on his cheeks. "I think I love her."

"Well then, you'll have to wait till your older, get the approval of Hiashi, and Hizashi, and try to make her fall in love with you. It's going to be hard, since Sakura-sama hasn't had a lover since her husband died." Minato told him.

"Why do I need the approval of Hiashi-sama, and Hizashi-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"She's their great aunt, you may also want to get Kushina-chan's, Mikoto's, Fugaku's, Namine-sama's, Aika-sama's, Jiraiya-sensei's, Tsunade-sama's, Nawaki-senpai's, Kenji's, Naoko's, Inoichi's, Shikaku's, Choza's, Hokage-sama's, Tsume's, Hina-sama's, Shou-sama's, Mayu-sama's, Sayuri's, Haruhi's, and Rukia's approval too. They are very protective of Sakura-sama." Minato said, making Kakashi pale.

* * *

**~ Konohagake no Sato, One year later, ROOT HQ ~**

Danzo read the letter from Hanzo, and was about to send his ROOT ANBU when a voice rang out, startling his ANBU.

"I wouldn't do that Danzo-kun." Sakura said, appearing next to him, sitting on his desk.

She was wearing her normal mission outfit. A short black kimono, a red obi, bandages around her left arm, three metal wire bracelets around her right wrist, her large scroll, low heel open toed sandals, and her konoha head band on her left shoulder. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, with strands framing her face.

"And why is that, Sakura-sama?" He asked, a bit unnerved that she knew what he was going to do, and how she knew he hadn't stopped ROOT like he told Hiruzen.

But he reasoned with his self, she always knew more then she let on.

"Because I'm going to Ame, and I'm going to help kill Hanzo-san." She said, a smile on her lips, though her eyes were cold.

He could sense she unnerved his ANBU, he knew his ANBU would never have a chance against her.

"Very well." He muttered, burning the letter, watching her smile grow.

* * *

**~ Amegakure no Sato, Three days later ~**

"Kill your friend, or I'll kill the girl." Hanzo sneered, holding Konan with a kunai at her heart.

Nagato froze, as Yahiko threw himself at the kunai in his hand, before a blur got between Yahiko, and the blade. He stared frozen into the green eyes of the woman who saved him, Yahiko was behind having pushed her on the blade since he couldn't get out of the way, an arm under her breasts, and his over hand was gripping Nagato's arm, just above Sakura's own hand, her other hand was on his shoulder.

"Sorry I was a bit late, some nuke-nin thought they could kill me." She said, like she didn't have a kunai buried into her stomach. "Let's free Ame."

* * *

**~ Amegakure no Sato, Three days later ~**

Sakura smiled, as she tilted her face to the sky, letting the rain drops slid down her face.

"Your leaving aren't you?" Konan's voice came from behind her, making her turn.

"Hai, I must go back, but you, Nagato-kun, and Yahiko-kun can come to visit me when ever you like." She said.

"Why did you help us? Why did you build us a home?" Konan asked, as Sakura sat on the steps to the villages leaders home.

"I once had an elder sister." Sakura began, watching the rain, as Konan looked down at her. "She was beautiful, but broken. She had lost the men she loved the most, and before them she had lost her parents." A sad smile graced her face. "But she had been very kind to me when I was banished from my old village. She had once been my enemy, but my brother was able to make her change her ways, and she became a powerful friend. She was killed by the very man she used to work for, and her village was destroyed by it. I got there to late, and could only listen to her last words. She asked me to bring peace to the world, since that had been her, and the two men she loved dream since they were children, to stop wars, and to have peace. She is one of the reasons why I helped you, I have been making plans for years to finally bring peace for even a little while to this world."

"You didn't want to become immortal did you?" Konan asked softly.

"No, it was a mistake. I had tried to kill myself, and my older brother, and his friends saved me by pushing the chakra into my body. They had saved me like they wanted, but they also made me immortal." Sakura explained. "At first I was happy to be immortal, I could bring peace like I promised, but I had gotten close to two brothers, and the younger brother died. The pain I felt made me remember why I wanted to die in the first place, it was then I understood. No immortality comes without a price, the price I pay is watching my loved ones die. Of course my daughter is immortal, and her lover is too, and if I take a lover then he will be too, but it doesn't change the fact that I'll have to watch all the ones I've come to love die. I envy you, you still have the ability to die."

"I guess it's true what they say, you never know what you have till it's gone." Konan said softly, making Sakura nod with a bitter chuckle.

"Remember what I told you Konan-chan." Sakura said, making Konan nod. "I must go know, take care."

With that she was gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

* * *

**~ Kaze no Kuni, Two months later ~**

"Fuck!" Genma swore, leaping behind a sand dune, as a barrel of kunai shot at him.

Asuma kept Kurenai under him, as they ducked a handful of shuriken heading towards them. The Genin under him let out a slight cry, as she grabbed on to his chunin vest.

Raido swore as he looked around at the chunin, and genin with him. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were crouched behind a sand dune to his left, Rin was healing a wound on Obito's shoulder, as Kakashi deflected the kunai, and shuriken heading their way. Shizune was throwing poisoned senbon needles, keeping close to Kurenai, and Asuma, as Gai, and Ibiki stayed close to each other.

It was meant to be a simple mission along the boarder of Kaze no Kuni, the reason there had been so many in the group is to get experience, and to test his leadership skills. Damn, how he wished he had some back up.

"SHIZUNE! MOVE!" Genma shouted, making Shizune turn in time to see a large sword in a puppets hand heading straight for her, her eyes widened, though she didn't move, if she did Asuma, and Kurenai would get hurt, she closed her eyes accepting death.

She felt blood splatter against her face, but felt no pain, she slowly opened her eyes, and gasped at the woman in front of her.

"I thought Suna nin had more honor then to attack children." Sakura said, a empty smile on her lips, as her blood fell to the floor.

Before the Suna nin could reply, everyone felt the sand rumble, and hear the enraged roar in the wind. The puppet master brought his puppet back, harshly removing the sword from Sakura's stomach, as a sand whirlwind appeared between the Konoha nin, and the Suna nin, it cleared to show Suna's worst fear.

There standing tall with his sandy coloured tail flicking behind was Shukaku. He shaggy sandy blonde hair reached his shoulders, and he had a number of blue marking tattoos covering his body. His gold eyes were filled with blood lust. He wore a tanned yukata, with tanned hakama. The yukata was open enough to show his tanned chest. He snarled, enraged.

"You dare spill her blood!" He roared, the killing intent rolling off him freezing the shinobi apart from Sakura. "I'll kill you."

Before he could raise his hand to control the sand, Sakura appeared infront of him, her hand resting on his left cheek, her other on his shoulder.

"Now Shukaku-kun, you know blood is common in war." She scolded him, shocking everyone there, as his eyes flickered down to her.

"You mustn't be harmed Hime." He spoke, making one of the Suna nin faint. "They should pay for harming Kyubi-sama's sister." That of course made another shinobi faint.

"Stop it, you're only using me for a reason so you can kill people." Sakura said, stepping back from him, crossing her arms across her chest, with a frown on her face.

"That's not true." Shukaka partly lied.

He had been getting bored lately, and wanted to kill some humans, but he knew Sakura would be mad at him if he did it without a reason. He wouldn't of known she was here if her blood didn't land on the sand, she had forgotten her necklace he gave her, and had been masking her chakra perfectly. He also wanted to kill them because they had hurt her, when he had been in Gaara, he had tried to talk the red head into taking her as their mate. He remembered when they slammed her into a tree when she had been a genin, the blood that spurted out of her mouth, and landed on his sand was the sweetest he had ever had. He didn't want to spill her blood, he wanted to treasure it.

But he had been taken out of Gaara before he could get the stubborn red head to agree. What Sakura didn't know was Shukaku wanted her as his mate, though he was sure if he told her that, she'd punch him.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Go back to your jinchuriki." She ordered.

"How about we go have some sake, and then I go back to my jinchuriki?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing she hadn't had a good drinking partner for years, and hoping she would say yes, he missed his sake.

"Fine." She sighed, before turning to the gaping Suna nin. "This battle is over, go back to Suna, and tell your Yondaime Konoha had nothing to do with the Sandaime going missing, and remind him that the Kuruizaki-hime is protecting Konoha, and I'm annoyed with this foolish war."

One of the Suna nin nodded quickly before they left.

"Let's head to an inn." Sakura called, making the shaken genin, and chunin follow her.

* * *

**~ Hi no Kuni, Kurosaki Inn ~**

"I'm not the only one who heard her say Kuruizaki-hime, am I?" Obito asked, watching Sakura, and Shukaku drink sake a few tables away from the genin, and chunin.

"Nope." Genma said, his eyes slightly wide.

"You mean you didn't know she was Kuruizaki-hime?" Ibiki asked with a raised eyebrow when he watched the others shake their heads, apart from Shizune.

"You knew Shizune-senpai?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"Hai, Dan-ji is lovers with Tsunade-sensei, and Sakura-sama is Tsunade-sensei's great aunt." Shizune explained.

"She looks good for an old lady." Genma said with a whistle, making Raido hit the fourteen year old on the head.

"Don't be so disrespectful." Raido warned him, as the others at the table glared at him.

"Is it true that she attacked Iwa by her self?" Asuma asked, watching how the immortal, and demon lord laughed together like old friends, sharing stories over a bottle of sake.

"Hai." Ibiki answered.

"How youthful." Gai exclaimed, with a thumbs up, though everyone ignored him

"Do you think Hokage-sama is going to ask her to attack Iwa again?" Obito asked.

"May be." Raido mused.

Kakashi ignored what was going on at the table he sat at, as he glared at Shukaku, he really didn't like that biju.


	25. Chapter 25

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, One year later, Senju Compound ~**

Sakura tied her katana to her waist, before she turned, not surprised to see Namine leaning against the door way.

"How are you going to give Kakashi his sharingan, if you save Obito?" Namine asked, mentally raising an eyebrow at what her mother was wearing.

She was wearing a short sleeved black chinese top, black capri pants, black low heel open toed sandals, with bandages wrapped around her left arm, wire bracelets on her right, her headband was on her left shoulder, her hour glass necklace around her neck, a scroll tyed to her lower back, her bow was sealed into her right fore-arm, a chain around her waist with mini kunai clipped on it, and her hair was up in two buns, much like Koharu's hairstyle, with two senbon needles holding it, with four silver balls, and four thin, and small tags hanging from them, and her strands framing her face.

"A few Uchihas died before Minato-kun got there." Sakura told her, before moving passed her daughter.

"Kaa-sama?" Namine called, causing Sakura to pause.

"Hai?" Sakura answered.

"Be careful, and give Iwa hell." Namine said, making Sakura smile.

"Of course." Was all she muttered before leaving.

* * *

**~ Kusagakure, one day later ~**

Kakko was about to start making handsigns, when he felt a blade at his side, and turned, who he saw made his eyes widened, and his blood run cold, as he looked into the smiling green eyes, that were also cold.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Sakura chirped, a carefree smile on her lips.

"K-kuruizaki-hime.." He stuttered in fear.

"Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun, why don't you get Rin-chan out of here, while I deal with Iwa-san." Sakura said, making both boys help their team mate up, and leave. "You shouldn't of tried to harm my perious people."

Before Kakko could do any thing, Sakura blade quickly removed his head from his neck, making a bit of blood splatter her face. Sakura wiped it from her face, and left, meeting the three thirteen year olds wide, and curious gaze with a blank one, before all four of them disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

* * *

**~ Kannabi Bridge ~**

Minato appeared next to Rin, and looked over the destroyed bridge, he didn't seem to surprised to see Sakura there, checking Kakashi's new left eye, since she had appeared next to earlier demanding a sharingan eye.

"Does it work?" Minato asked, making Sakura nod.

"He should be able to use it almost as well as a true Uchiha." She informed them.

"Now he'll always be better then me." Obito whined, making Sakura smile.

"Baka I'd still be better then you without the sharingan." Kakashi corrected, making Obito glare at him.

"Bastard." Obito muttered.

"Now now, let's not fight till were home." Sakura said with a wide smile.

* * *

**~ Tetsu no Kuni, One year later, June ~**

Sakura stayed quiet as she watched the last peace treaty be signed, before she moved next to Minato, making all the Kage's look at her.

"Kazekage-kun? I wish to ask a favour." She said, making the Kazekage look at her in surprise.

"And what is that Sakura-sama?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Though he respected her greatly, he didn't trust her as much as the over Kages. He had been told how she seemed to know more then she was meant to, and often wondered how she knew so much.

"I know your wife has died, and I know why." She said, making him stiffen. "Your youngest son wont be able to control Shukaku-kun, if you will I wish to train all of your children, and return them when your youngest is twelve, and a genin. You can even send two of your shinobi to watch over them, to make sure I don't try to turned them against Suna."

"Why do you wish to train them?" He asked.

"I can teach your youngest son to control Shukaku-kun's power, and Shukaku-kun is calmer around me. I know how to use puppets, and know a number of wind jutsus so I'll be able to teach your older children as well. If you disagree, then your youngest will end up hurting, and killing many of your people." She said, looking at him, a smile on her lips.

His eyes narrowed, but he knew he would agree. He would send Baki, and Sasori with his children to watch over them. He wasn't stupid, though he didn't trust her as much as the other Kages, he knew he could trust her with his children. Having Senju Sakura offer to train his children, is a offer he wouldn't refuse, all her students she's ever taken have became powerful, and famous.

"Very well, you will come with us back to Suna to get the children, and Baki, and Sasori will be going with you. I want to see them once a year." He said, watching as she beamed at him, before she turned to the Mizukage.

"Yagura-kun?" She called, making him look up, before anyone new what happened, she slapped a tag on his head, and made a handsign.

His face went blank, as his bodyguards pulled their swords, before he blinked like he had been asleep for a long time, before he turned to Sakura, a small smile on his lips.

"Arigatou for taking of the genjutsu, Sakura-sama." He said, stopping his guards, and bowing his head slightly.

"It's fine, just make sure Kiri returns to it's less bloodly glory." She said with a smile, making him nod.

* * *

**~ Sunagakure no Sato, Kazekage Tower, Three days later ~**

Sakura smiled, as she looked down at the sleeping baby Gaara, she had to admit he was cute as a baby, though if he heard her say that, he would most likely crush her with his sand. She picked him up gently, and craddled him, smile more, as his little hand grabbed hold of part of her black kimono sleeve.

"No one's been able to hold him before." Temari's little voice spoke up, as she came into the room holding Kankuro's hand, and Sasori's hand.

"Well, we'll change that." She said, smiling at the three year old girl, and the two year old boy, making them smile at her.

"We've packed all their stuff, we should be going now." Baki said, slipping another storage scroll into his backpack.

Sakura nodded, before wrapping Gaara in another blanket to protect him for the cold of the desert night, Sasori, Baki, and herself had already agreed to run straight to Konoha, none stop, since all three of them could get there before mid-morning tomorrow if they went all out, and with Sakura using her control over sand to take them across the desert to the land of rivers, they would be fine.

Baki picked up Temari, since he had been training her, since she could walk, and hold a weapon. Sasori lifted Kankuro open, as the small boy yawned. They all pulled their travel cloaks so they were protecting the children from the cold, before leaving the tower, and once they were in the sandy street, they were gone in a swirl of sand.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Two months later, Senju Compound ~**

"He's so cute!" Mikoto squealed, looking at Gaara, as she craddled Sasuke, making Itachi roll his eyes, before he patted to sit next to Sakura, sending a small glare at his cousin who was trying to take HIS place next to Sakura.

Shisui paled slightly, and backed away to sit next to a pregnant Namine who laughed softly at him.

"Mikoto-chan is right." Rukia said, placing a hand on her swollen stomach, as her one year old nephew yawned from his place in his mother's lap.

Momo smiled, as she ran her fingers through Neji's hair.

"Mikoto is like Sayuri, they think every baby is cute." Naoko said, making the other women laugh.

"Your only mad because your the odd one out." Sayuri said, one of her hands on her swollen stomach, the other holding a dango.

Naoko huffed, turning her face the other way. Tsume laughed, as she held Kiba in her arms, a six year old Hana sat next to her mother, happily eating some dango. Haruhi smiled as she took a sip of tea, Choji safely sleeping in his carry basket next to her.

Yuzu smirked behind her high collared coat, as Shino watched a butterfly from her arms, as Yoshino patted her own pregnant stomach.

"Baa-sama?" Anko called, poking her head out into the garden.

Since her aunt Shizuka died, she had been living with Sakura.

"Come join us Anko-chan." Sakura said with a smile, taking away Temari's little fan so she would stop trying to hit Kankuro with it, who was clinging to her side.

Anko nodded, and came to the table, and sat down, grabbing a few sticks of dango, and happily eating them, barely listening to what the women around her were talking about.

"So what are you going to name him, Kushina-chan?" Momo asked, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear, and out of her pearl eyes.

"Naruto." Kushina said smiling.

"What about you Namine-chan? What are you going to name your child?" Mikoto asked, a wide smile on her lips.

"Don't know yet. Me, and Jiraiya-kun can't make up our minds." Namine said, shaking her head sadly.

Her child was due in December, and still they hadn't picked out a name.

"Your only thinking about one name?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow, as she joined the growing group in the garden, taking the cup of tea, Sakura had poured her.

"Why? Do I need more then one name?" Namine asked, her eyes wide, as Sakura took a sip of tea, when Tsunade looked at her in shock.

"You didn't tell her." Tsunade accused.

"It was going to be a surprise." Sakura calmly stated, as the other women watched amused.

"What was going to be a surprise?" Namine asked, her red eyes wide as she looked at her mother, and best friend.

"That your having twins." Shizune chirped, sitting next to Tsunade, making Namine faint.

"Well that went well." Sakura said with a smile, making the others sweat dropped.


	26. Chapter 26

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, 10th October ~**

Namine watched the nights sky, bitting her lip in worry, as she held Gaara, with Temari, Kankuro, and Anko curled near her, all asleep.

"Be careful, Kaa-sama." She whispered, brushing Gaara's red hair with her fingers.

* * *

Tsunade held Kushina's hand as she cried out in pain, as Biwako scolded Minato about jumping when she did, telling him to hold the seal.

Jiraiya gripped the scroll in his hand tightly as he remembered Sakura's words.

_"When Naruto-kun is born, you must use this scroll, it shows how to remove Kyubi-kun from Kushina-chan without hurting, or killing her, and seal it within Naruto-kun without causing the seal master's death. Naruto-kun is the child the old Toad Sage spoke about, Jiraiya-kun. He needs Kyubi-kun's power."_

He looked out of the small window, knowing Sakura was protecting them from someone with everything she had.

* * *

Madara smirked behind his mask, as he saw the building where the Uzumaki girl was giving birth, now was his chance to get the Kyubi.

Before he could do anything, a chakra arrow buried its self into his shoulder, making him hiss, and turn. Standing in a tree, her bow drawn with another arrow, was Sakura, she was wearing the chinese dress he had found her in when he had been a child.

"I should of known you would be here." He chuckled, knowing his plan was ruined.

She fired her arrow, making he jump away from where he was standing, and run away from the building, with Sakura behind him. This would be their first battle as enemies.

She sealed her bow into her arm, and drew her katana, just in time to block his attack with his own katana, the metal met with a wave of sparks, before Madara jumped back, sending a fireball her way.

She jumped out of the way, ignoring how the tree behind was set on fire, using her chakra she pushed herself off a tree, and made a slash at his chest, he was able to block most of it, though she was able to cut part of his stomach, making him hiss, and push her back with his blade, sending a kick to her stomach, making her fly into a tree, she winced as her back hit the tree hard enough to break it, before she leaped back at him, her blade shining in the fire's light.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Raido said, panic clear in his voice as he stopped behind Hiruzen, who stood with Asuma, and his oldest son, Gin, on top of the Hokage Tower. "The forest is on fire."

"I know." Hiruzen said, watching the flames in the forest with a frown. "Get some water users, we need to put thoses flames out."

Raido nodded, before he left.

"Isn't there where Kaa-san is?" Asuma asked.

"It's near there." Hiruzen agreed, making Asuma frown, and Gin rest a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

* * *

Itachi held Sasuke, as he watched many of his clan leave the compound in a hurry.

"I wonder what's happening." Shisui said, sitting next to his cousin, watching with wide eyes.

"There's a fire in the forest, and some of the guards have reported seeing Sakura-sama fighting a man." Mikoto said, as she, and Naoko stood behind their children.

Itachi stiffened when he heard that Sakura was fighting, and held Sasuke tighter.

* * *

"He's beautiful, Kushina." Tsunade said with a smile, as Biwako wrapped Naruto in a blanket, and handed him to his mother, while Minato smiled, tears running down his face.

"I still can't believe someone as girly as you made Hokage." Kushina chuckled, with a tired grin at Minato, making him laugh softly.

"Kushina, I have to do something that Sakura-hime asked me to do." Jiraiya said, stepping forward, making Kushina look up at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I have to seal the Kyubi within Naruto." Jiraiya answered, with a grimace.

* * *

Sakura gasped, a trail of blood leaving her lips as she did, as she dragged herself from the river they ended up fighting on, her legs to bloodly, and cut up to use. Though she made sure Madara wouldn't be fighting for sometime, she watched with one eye, since the other was closed to stop the blood from a wound on her forehead would get into her eye, as Zetsu took Madara's barely breathing body away, a tired grin came to her bloodly lips, before she fell forward onto the muddy ground, blacking out from blood loss.

Hizashi gasped slightly when he found his great aunt, he grimaced at the state she was in, before he lifted her into his arms, and began running to the hospital, trying not to think about how pale she was, or how limp her body was, all he thought about was getting her to a medic.

* * *

Jiraiya panted slightly, as he wiped sweat from his forehead, it took more chakra then he thought, but she had been right, it didn't hurt, or kill anyone.

Kushina smiled as she held Naruto again, though she didn't want him to be the Kyubi's jinchuriki, she understood why he had to be, and was proud that her son was going to change the world.

"Let's get back to the village." Tsunade said, with a small smile.

* * *

"Namine-sama!" Shizune called, making the children jump, and Namine look at her. "Sakura-sama is in the hospital."

Anko's eyes widened, while Namine sighed sadly.

"Let's go." She said, as Sasori, and Baki appeared also hearing the news, getting up slowly, and making her way to the door, the others behind her.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital, Four days later ~**

Green eyes blinked open, and sat up slowly, noting someone was laying next to her, and someone else was holding her hand. She blinked when she saw Itachi curled next to her, and Kakashi holding her hand, both asleep.

"You enjoy worrying us don't you?" Kushina asked from her bed next to Sakura, making said woman turn to her.

"Not really." She answered with a smile, her eyes light as she saw the small blond in the red head's arms.

"Tsunade-chan made the others leave to get some rest. Mikoto-chan, and Sakumo couldn't get their sons to leave though." Kushina said, before she giggled. "Looks like we've found your future lovers."

Sakura blushed, making Kushina laugh more.

"Kushina-chan!" Sakura gasped, her eyes wide.

Kakashi wanted to grin, and frown at the same time. Grin because Kushina said he could be her future lover, and frown that Itachi could be too. When the brat was older, he would have to talk with the Uchiha heir.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, 29th December, Konoha Hospital ~**

Namine smiled tiredly as she held her children, as Jiraiya beamed holding her, looking down at their son, and daughter. They both had white hair, and the same green eyes of their grandmother.

"So what are you going to call them?" Sakura asked, brushing her finger against her grandaughters fist.

"Senji Toshiro, and Senju Yuki." Namine said, as Jiraiya kissed her on the head.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Two years later, June, East gate ~**

Sakura frowned slightly as she watched Orochimaru leave with 10 others, seeing Anko with him. She had already made her mind up, she would let him live till the chunin exams, then she would kill him.

She turned her back, and head to where she knew they would be taking Tenzo.

When she entered the ANBU building, many ANBU bowed to her, and didn't try to stop her from entering the medic room.

"Hello there." She smiled at the twelve year old, who was eying her warily. "My name is Senju Sakura, and I'm going to be taking care of you from now on."

Sakura noticed he still didn't trust her, and didn't blame him, so she walked over to the dead bonsai tree in the room, and brought over to him. She brushed the dried leaves, sending her chakra into it, and watched as the small tree come back to life. She looked at Tenzo's face, and smiled when she saw he was more at ease seeing as she could do things like him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Tenzo." He whispered the name he had been given before she came, and looked at the smiling face of the woman in front of him.

"Well, Tenzo-kun, why don't we go to your new home where you can get some sleep." She said, making him nod slightly.

She picked him up, ignoring the way he stiffened slightly, and nodded to the ANBU in the room, before leaving, and heading home.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Main gate, Two days later ~**

Anko saw the main gates infront of her, and felt tears well in her eyes, before she was crushed into a hug.

She gasped, as she smelt the scent of mint, and chocolate, knowing only one person with that scent, though she had been thinking that Sakura would hate her.

"Your okay, Anko-chan. I wont let anything happen to you again." Sakura whispered, making Anko let out a slight sob as she clinged to the older woman.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Main House, A week later ~**

"Baa-chan!" Naruto giggled, falling into Sakura's lap, making Sakura laugh, before she tickled his stomach, making the almost two year old giggle.

"Baa-sama!" Was the only warning she got, before Ino jumped on her back.

The other children there, seeing the blondes attack the white haired woman, joined in as well.

Kushina laughed as she watched the children attack Sakura.

"Bet she's wishing she could say I'm getting to old for this." She laughed, making Rukia shake her head.

"Don't you think we should help her?" Haruhi asked, watching as the children, and Sakura play.

"Na, Sensei is fine." Naoko disagreed with a smirk.

"You just what to get her back from when she sent us after that damn cat." Kushina said with a grin, making Naoko's smirk widen.

"Your all mean to Sakura-sama." Shizune said with a frown, before the seventeen year old went to help Sakura with ten children.

Yoshino shook her head, before she spotted her son napping under a tree with Choji sitting next to him, happily eating some pocky.

"He's more lazy then his father." She sighed.

Yuzu smirked, before checking on Shino who was watching the other children attack Sakura, and now Shizune.

"Your cruel to Kaa-sama Naoko." Namine said, as Tsunade smirked.

"Hey, I don't see you rushing to help her." Naoko said, glaring at the white haired woman.

"Baa-sama!" Shisui called in a sing song voice, skipping into the garden, followed by Itachi who glared at his older cousin.

"Baka." Itachi muttered, as he watched Shisui rush to play with the younger children.

"Itachi-chan!" Mikoto called, making her oldest son walk over to her. "Aren't you going to play with the others?"

In reply Itachi gave her a blank stare, making her sweatdrop.

"What are we going to do for christmas?" Momo asked, smiling when she saw her son be lifted into the air by Sakura.

"Kaa-sama will make you stay here for christmas, and she spoil the children." Namine said, smiling when she heard Yuki's squeal of laughter.

"Dattebane! Baa-chan always has the best food." Kushina said with a large grin, making the others shake their heads amused.

Kushina's eyes narrowed when her 'rival' stepped out into the garden.

"Doll Boy." She greeted, inwardly grinning at how he scowled at her.

"Leaf Whore." He greeted back, smirking when he saw the red headed woman fume, before with a battle cry she leaped at him, her hands going straight to his throat.

Both landed heavily on the ground, trying to strangle each other, as everyone turned to watch the two red heads fight.

"GO KAA-CHAN, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted, as Kushina's hands wrapped around Sasori's neck.

"Just like old times." Jiraiya laughed from the doorway.


	27. Chapter 27

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, December, Main Senju Compound ~**

Narutogiggled as he ran through the house, with Sasuke chasing after him. The two toddlers made sure to move between the adults who were sitting around a large low table. They ran passed Ino, who joined the chase, giggling madly as she ran.

"Naru-chan be careful!" Kushina called.

"Can't control you're child, huh?" Sasorisaid with a slight sneer, making Kushinastab his hand with her chopstick, making him yelp, and glare at her.

"Temari-chan?" Sakura said, a smile on her lips, and her eyes closed. "Did you know, Sasori-kun has chocolate?"

Temari's teal eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate, before she tackled Sasori, making Kushina laugh.

"Your mean, Kaa-chan." Naminelaughed, with Toshiro on her lap, as Yuki crawled onto Sakura's.

"Am I mean Yuki-chan?" Sakura asked, making Yuki shake her head while giggling. "See, Yuki-chan doesn't think I'm mean."

Namine, and Tsunade shook their heads, amused smiles on their lips.

Farther down the table, Itachi, and Kakashisat glaring at each other, while both Obito, and Shisui shivered from the glares their best friends were sending each other.

"Nothing like being jealous to bring someones true colours, huh?" Kushina said, watching the two boys glare.

"Why would Itachi be jealous of Kakashi?" Fugaku asked, about to drink some sake.

"Because Itachi-kun, and Kakashi-kunare bothin love with Sakura-sama." Sayuri piped up, making Fugaku choke on his sake, and Mikoto squeal.

"What?" Fugaku choked out, making Kushina, and Sayuri watch the Uchiha clan leader amused, as Mikoto went into her own little dream land.

"Just think if Itachi-chan marrys Sakura-sama, she'll have the Uchiha name again, and she'll live near us! Think of their children, they'll be so cute!" Mikotosaid, with a big grin.

"Mikoto-" Fugaku began, but got cut off by Rin.

"Itachi wont be marrying Sakura-sama, since Kakashi is going to win her first." Rin declared, making Mikoto glare at the sixteen year old girl.

"No way, my son is going to marry Sakura-sama." Mikotosaid with clench teeth.

"Kakashi'ssixteen, he can start a relationship with her, and theres nothing you can do about it, since Itachi is only seven." Rinsaid with a smirk, and Mikoto growl.

"Why not have Kakashistart a relationship with Baa-chan, and then when Itachi is old enough he can join making it a three-some." Kushina said, drinking some sake, not noticing, how four pairs of eyes lit up.

"That's perfect!" Mikoto squealed, making Rin nod. "You don't have a problem with that do you boys?"

Kakashi, and Itachi looked each other for a moment, before turning back to Mikoto, shaking their heads. All the while Minato was patting a pale Fugaku on the back.

"It's best to let it happen." Minatosaid with a sigh.

"BAA-CHAN!" Narutoshouted with a giggle, hiding behind her, as Sasuke stopped next to her panting.

"Both of you calm down, you'll hurt each other soon." Sakurasaid with a chuckle, though Namine saw the sad glint in her eyes.

_It must be sad, seeing the people you've loved the most, not knowing you as you know them. _Namine thought sadly.

There was a knock on the door, making Sakura stand to get it. She opened the door, and smiled. Standing in front of her was Haruno Ayame, and her daughter Haruno Sakura.

"Come in, and warm yourselves up." She said, making Ayame smile, and enter the house, little Sakura clinging to her skirt.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted, before him, and Sasuke entered the genkan, both boys stopped when they saw little Sakura. "Wow your cute."

Little Sakura blushed, looking down, while white haired woman smiled, Team Seven was coming together.

"Come play with us." Sasuke said, turning his face slightly away to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

Little Sakura smiled, and Naruto grabbed her hand, before the three raced off into the main room.

"Thank you for asking us to come." Ayame said before she bowed.

"It's no problem at all." Sakura said, though her heart clenched in her chest, it hurt seeing her mother after all these years. "Come, and join us for some sake."

Namine watched as her mother watch her younger self, Naruto, and Sasukeplay with a sad smile on her lips, her heart ached for her.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Later that night ~**

Sakura smiled as she walked to her bedroom, feeling the steady hum of all her loved ones chakra, before she was grabbed, her back was pushed into the wall behind her, her hands held above her head, and lips crashed against hers.

Her wide shocked, and surprised green eyes looked up at the closed eyes of Kakashi. She was frozen with shock, though slowly it eased, and she kissed him back, her eyes closing.

As much as she loved her Kakashi-sensei, this Kakashi had also won her heart, though she had no idea when.

Hidding behind a wall, Rin, and Obito gave each other a silent high five, before they rushed back to their rooms.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, 18th March, Hyuga Compound ~**

The Kumo nin smirked, as he started to ease open the door to the Heiress' room, when he felt a petal brush his cheek, cutting it. He turned, and felt his eyes widen, as he stared into the cold, and smiling green eyes.

He felt fear freeze his blood, and his heart speed up. Sweat broke out on his forehead, and he gasped silently.

Sakurachuckled almost silently, making his fear rise, before she grabbed his arm, and withone tap of her finger broke his arm, covering his mouth when he tried to yell in pain. She brought her lips to his ear.

"Go back to Kumo, and tell your Raikage to come to Konoha, and come to the Hyuga clan because I wish to see him, your lucky that I haven't killed you." She whispered, making him shudder in fear.

She let him go, and watched amused as he ran from the main house, and felt his chakra leave the compound, and head to the main gate.

She checked to make sure Hinatawas still asleep, before she slid close her door, and head to the room she was staying at with Kakashi, still Hiashi wanted her to spend her birthday at the Hyuga Compound this year.

As she slid in next to Kakashi in the futon, she smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his chest, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew she should feel wrong about being with him, she was so much older then him, though her body was only thirteen years older then his, her soul, and mind was eighty years older then him. But she was selfish, and loved him to much to let him go now she had him.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, 28th March, Hyuga Compound ~**

A twitched slightly as one of the branch members of the Hyuga clan led them to the main garden, he wasn't looking forward to this meeting, and he remember well of how the Sandaimewas after a 'talk' with Sakura-sama, and didn't want to end up like the mumbling mess he had.

Kirabi just had a wide grin on his lips, he had missed the woman who had always been kind to him when she came to Kumo, and sent him birthday, and Christmasgifts. He had brought a gift with him, knowing they would get there on her birthday.

Yugito shifted nervously, she had never met the famed Kuruizaki-hime, though she had heard many stories about her. Some said she was the most kind woman there was, while others said she was the cruelest woman ever, but all agreed she was the most dangerous, and deadly woman there would ever be.

There heard laughter before they saw the garden. It was beautiful, with lush green grass, wild flowers, and the falling petals from the blooming cherry blossom tree. There was a long table set up with a number of dishes, and members from every clan in Konoha was there, mostly the main families though. Children was racing through the garden, being careful to keep away from the Koi pond. Many of the adults had become silent when they saw the three Kumo nin, making Yugito stiffen slightly at the stares they was getting.

A noticed at the Hyuga member led them through the sea of bodies, that some came from Suna, Kiri, Iwa, and Ame. He noted the other three Kages from the other villages, and saw the Yondaime Hokage having a drink of sake with the Tsuchikage, and blinked, remembering the bitter hatred between the two since the last war.

He stiffened when he saw a white haired woman heading their way, but blinked when he noted her red eyes.

_So this is Senju Namine? _He thought, as the woman stopped in front of them. _She looks a lot like her mother._

"Hyuga-san, I'll take them from here." Namine said, a smile on her lips.

The Hyuga nodded, and bowed before leaving.

"Follow me." She said turning, her green, and red kimono standing out beautifully against her pale skin. "You've displeased Haha-sama greatly, A-san. She thought after she had a word with the Sandaime, that Kumo wouldn't try to kidnap one of our family members again."

Yugito stiffened, as she listened to the white haired woman's words. This woman was Senju Sakura's daughter. That would mean she was also the daughter of Senju Tobirama, and make her fourty, when she looked only twenty-four. She had heard that Senju Sakura, Senju Namine, and Namine's husband Jiraiya, were all immortal, but didn't think it was true, though she guessed it explained how Sakura was able to still be a kunoichi, and attack Iwa by herself.

In a corner of the garden was were most of the children were, kneeling in the middle braiding flowers in a pink haired girls hair was another white haired woman. Her green eyes were focused on her work, though she would glance up every now, and again to check on the other children. Her red lips were pulled up in a gentle smile, and her long white hair was in two buns ontop of her head, with a senbon going through it, silver balls hung from one end of the senbon, while thin, and small tags were on the other side. Her piercings, and gems under her eye, and on her forehead shined in the sun light, and her pale skin stood out more with the midnight blue kimono, with a red, and gold Kyubi on it, and a red, and gold obi. She had a Uchiha clan choker, a hourglass necklace, a silver necklace with both the Senju, and Uzumaki clan symbol on it, and a Hyuga clan necklace around her neck, on her right wrist she had four charm bracelets, and a bracelet with the kanji for 'Courage'.

"Kaa-sama!" Namine called, making the woman look at the Kumo nin, though Yugito had a feeling she had known the moment they had entered the village.

"Why don't you go, and play with Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun, Kura-chan?" Sakura asked the pink haired girl sitting in front of her.

Kura nodded, and ran over to the two boys, getting a greeting of a hug by both of them.

"Sit down." Sakura said with a smile, making the three Kumo nin sit, while Namine walked over to her children.

"For you Sakura-sama." Kirabi said, with a grin, handing her the gift, making A glare at him for not telling him about her birthday, and Yugito gape slightly.

"You didn't have to worry about getting me a gift." Sakura said, taking the gift, Kirabi only grinned at her, and told her to open it.

Sakura did, and smiled at the little Ox charm, before she clipped it on to her charm bracelet, and thanked Kirabi for it, before she turned to A.

"I won't do to you, what I did to the Sandaime, but I will warn you. You try to take any member of Konoha, or Ame, and I'll do to your village what I did to Iwa, but I wont stop at only a few destroyed buildings, and some dead nin." She told him, her voice almost light, a smile on her lips, her eyes cold, and slight killing intent coming off her.

A gulped slightly, and nodded, making Sakura beam.

"Now that's sorted, enjoy my birthday party." She said, before Kakashi came, and took her hand.

Both bowed slightly, before they made their way to Hiashi, and Rukia, leaving behind two stunned Kumo nin, and one grinning one.


	28. Chapter 28

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Four years later, ROOT HQ ~**

Sai smiled slightly as he finished drawing his new picture. He was happy he had been able to finish it, before his Nii-san came looking for him. He frowned when he thought of his brother, he had been ill recently, and that worried Sai, though Shin had told him, he was fine, Sai didn't believe him.

"Sai!" A voice called, making his head jerk up.

His brother was heading towards him, with a smile, but he wasn't alone. With her arm around his shoulders, was a woman. Her white hair was in a messy bun, with slightly curled strands framing her face, a smile was on her red lips, and her green eyes were warm, and kind.

He knew her, though he had never met her. Her page in the bingo book flashed in his mind.

Senju Sakura, Kuruizaki-hime; loyal to Konohagakure no Sato, rank ANBU, SS Class Kunoichi, flee on sight. Those were the main things that he remembered from her page.

He wondered why Shin was with her, as he stood, holding his picture close to his chest.

"This is your brother, Shin-kun?" She asked, her voice soft, and her tone light, as Sai looked up at her with curious black eyes, that was well hidden by a haze of blankness.

Though Shin had been helping Sai throw away the teachings of ROOT, it didn't mean he had forgotten how to use them.

"Hai, Sakura-sama." Shin said, a smile on his pale lips.

He glanced up at her, and felt very thankful for her. She had always been his favorite hero of Konoha. She was all the things kunoichis wanted to be. Strong, loyal, beautiful, and respected. No one would ever disrespect her, unlike they would to some over kunoichis because of their choice of job.

He had loved learning about her in the short time he had spent at the academy, and had always wanted to meet her. He didn't think he ever was going to, when she walked into Danzo-sama's office, and took one glance at him, before she walked gracefully to Danzo-sama's desk, and demanded to know why he wasn't taking care of his shinobi, when they were ill. When Danzo-sama told her, he didn't know Shin was ill, she rolled her eyes, and told him, with a smile on her face, that she would be taking Shin, and if he had family, then she would taking said family member too, and there was nothing he could do about it.

When he was taking her to Sai, she had told him that she would be healing him, and that they would be living with her in the Senju Compound. Everyone in Konoha knew, though it was small, since most of the Senju clan, either died, or moved to another village, it was the most beautiful compound with many flowers, and trees. The main house was large, and had another rooms for Sakura's large family, though she wasn't blood related to most of them, she was their family.

"Hello, I'm Sakura, and your Sai-kun?" Sakura smiled, as she knelt down to his height, inwardly gushing about how cute Sai was as a child.

"Hai, Sakura-sama." He said.

Though she didn't show it, she was shocked to hear him say her name, when she was used to him calling her 'Hag', and 'Ugly'. She knew whenever he called her that, he didn't mean it, and had come to somewhat like his offending nickname.

"Sai-kun, you and Shin-kun, are coming to live with me, if that's okay with you?" She said, her smile warm.

Sai looked at Shin, who nodded slightly, and then nodded his head to Sakura, a slight smile on his lips.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Three weeks later ~**

"Yuki-chan, let me see your headband, please?" Naruto asked, his eyes bright, and his grin wide.

Yuki smiled, putting her hands out, to show the shining new headband she had gotten, with pride shining in her eyes. Toshiro rolled his eyes, as he watched his sister, though he had a proud smirk on his lips.

Yuki, and Toshiro were the first to become genin, though they were only six. They were proud, they had become genin at the same age as their parents before them, though they were upset that they didn't beat Kakashi record of finishing the academy at five, the youngest age there had been. Their egos were stroked when they beat Itachi's academy record by a year. A fact that made Fugaku brood, while Namine gloated.

"That's so cool! I'll get my own headband, and then I'll be fighting bad guys, and saving Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, making her blush slightly, though she hit him on the back of the head, making him whine in pain.

"You don't have to save me, Naruto-kun! Tsunade-sensei taught me, how to protect myself." The pink haired girl huffed, turning away from the whining blond, with her arms crossed, and started to talk to Sasuke, who sent arrogant smirk at the now fuming blond.

"You have to finish academy first Naruto-kun, before you can start fighting bad guys." Sakura informed him, tossing her wavy white hair over her shoulder, making the blond moan in dispair.

She smirked slightly as she listened to the blond's whines on how he was going to be the strongest Hokage when he grow up, and how they should be bowing down to the future Hokage, before Little Sakura (Or Kura, as Sakura liked to call her) hit him on the back of the head, and told him to shut up. She knew it was a good idea to get Tsunade training Kura early, so she wouldn't be weak when she became a genin, and Tsunade hated fangirls, and would stop her ever being one.

Kakashi chuckled as the group of children ran out side to play ninja, before he sat next to his lover, feeling the weight of the sharingan eyes on his back.

Itachi wasn't happy. He was eleven years old, and in love with a woman, who was older then the village, they lived in. When he was seven, he would it would be simple to wait for when he turned sixteen, the legal age in Konoha, and then he could start a relationship with her. Now he was eleven, and knew he was a idiot. He didn't like watching Kakashi with her, because in the eyes of the law, Itachi was just a child, and couldn't get into a relationship with Sakura. Though Itachi was a chunin, he was still a child, a fact his father seemed to take pleasure in reminding both him, and his mother. Though he didn't like Kakashi being with Sakura, with out him, he came to her house every day, even though Kakashi lived with her. He had five years, five years for her to fall for him, and at the end of those five years, he would join Kakashi in being Sakura's lover. He just had to wait.

Shisui was amused. It wasn't everyday he saw his best friend sulk. Though he couldn't really blame him, he still enjoyed laughing at his cousin's pain, which earned him a kunai being thrown at him, which led to Sakura healing him, and kissing him on the forehead, making Itachi jealous. To Shisui, Kushina was a genius, a goddess that should be worshipped, because it was her idea that made Itachi act like a human, a child who had been told he couldn't have his favorite toy, and that amused Shisui greatly.

And because Shisui was such a great friend, he was going to do this:

"Sakura-sama!" He sang, with a grin, skipping passed his little cousin, and to Sakura.

He wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck, and kissed her on the cheek, smirking when he felt the killing intent roll of his favorite little cousin.

"Your the best, Sakura-sama." The twelve year old Uchiha said, resting his head on her shoulder, smirking at Itachi, who had moved to sit in front of Sakura at the low table.

Sakura chuckled, seemingly not noticing Itachi trying to kill his older cousin with his eyes, and patted Shisui's unruly hair.

"I don't know what your up too, but you've flattered this old woman." She said, making Shisui look up at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura-sama, you will never be old! Your spirit will always be young, just like your body!" Shisui exclaimed, looking horror stuck that she would call herself old, making Sakura grin.

"Your too sweet sometimes." She told him, not knowing how much Itachi wished to kill his cousin right now.

He could say it was an accident, that he took his kunai to clean it, and it had slipped out of his hand, and ended up being thrusted in to Shisui's chest. Or he could take Shisui to the lake, and say that Shisui forgot how to swim, when the older cousin fell into the lake.

Itachi felt a dark smirk come to his lips, and watched amused as Shisui shuddered in fear, before he let go of Sakura, and sat away from her, keeping his eyes away from his crazy younger cousin.

Shisui corrected himself, he wasn't amused, he was scared.


	29. Chapter 29

**~ Three year later ~**

Sakura looked around the field she was in, before she turned to see a man she never really knew till she went back in time.

"Haruno-san." Itachi intoned, bowing his head in greeting.

"Uchiha-san." She greeted back, a small smile on her lips.

She watched as he turned his head to the side, and followed his gaze. She was surprised when she saw a image of herself hugging a fourteen year old Itachi, who had a barely there blush on his cheeks. She remember it had been her birthday, and he had given her a beautiful glass cherry blossom tree with a raven on one of it's branches.

"It seems my younger self is in love with you." He told her, making her look at him in surprise. "My mother, Kakashi-san, and my younger self has agreement. When my younger self turns sixteen, he will also become your lover."

"Funny, I wasn't informed about this." She muttered with a wry smile. "Are you happy with this?"

"I'm pleased that my younger self has found love." Was all the Uchiha said, making her smile.

"Even with someone as old as me?" She asked, looking at the man in front of her.

"You should listen to my idiot cousin." Was his reply, making her chuckle.

"I'll let this plan continue then." She told him, making him smirk slightly.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, One year later ~**

Sakura watched amused, as Naruto tried to dunk Sasuke in the river that ran through the north of the Senju compound, with the help of Kiba, and Shisui, as Akamaru barked, while Kura giggled with Ino, Temari, and Hinata.

Shikamaru lay under a tree sleeping with Choji sitting at his side eating chips. Shino sat queitly near her, as Neji watched over Hinata. Kankuro was making a new puppet with Sasori, who was ignoring the blond male beside him.

She had found Deidara two years ago, and brought him back to Konoha with her. The blond didn't mind much, because he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she gave him a place to do his art.

Gaara sat near the river bed, with a blush on his cheeks, as Yuki leaned into his side, giggling when he made a new shape out of his sand. Toshiro sat behind them, glaring at his sister's crushes back.

Haku, who she had found when he was six, and taken him to Zabuza, watched amused how Kisame, and Zabuza play fought in the river. They had come from Kiri to spend the summer with her.

Because she got rid of the genjutsu that was on Yagura, many of Kiri's nuke-nin didn't become nuke-nin in this time. She was surprised how close her old enemies had become to her.

Kakashi sat next to her under the shade of the large tree cherry blossom tree she had made bloom, ignoring Gai's ranting about a youth swimming race, as he read his orange book. Itachi sat on her other side, watching everyone with amused eyes.

Namine was laughing as she sent whips of water after a running Jiraiya, who was shouting pleads at her, to which she ignored. Tsunade was smiling as she leaned back in Dan's arms, watching as Genma threw a screaming Shizune into the water.

Tenzo was trying to get a laughing Anko of his back, as Ibiki, and Idate watched, one of the Morino brothers was smirking while the other was grinng. Shin was watching Sai draw, a peaceful smile on his face.

Minato was running from a wet Kushina, after Rin, and Obito blamed him for her getting pushed into the water. Many others of her family was around having fun in the summer heat.

It was days like this that showed how much she had changed in her time here. To her, it seemed this Konoha was alot more alive, and peaceful then her Konoha had been.

It was also surprising that in just three years Naruto, and the others would be genin, because right now they were just kids having fun.

A frown came to her lips. In three years Naruto would be endangered with the threat of the Akatsuki. Though she had gotten almost all the old members to stay loyal to their villages, or to a village, Madara had still made the Akatsuki, and she only knew the skills, and strengths of four members. Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Madara. The others were the unknown, though she knew she could kill them, it still put her on the edge.

She had also noticed because of Sasori staying loyal, Kabuto hadn't became Orochimaru's right hand man, since he was never Sasori's spy. That made things easier, with out Kabuto, Orochimaru didn't have many spies in Konoha, and none were as good as Kabuto had been.

"BAA-CHAN!" Was the only warning she got before a wet Naruto glomped her, making her chuckle. "Come play with us!"

She looked at the blond boy who was sitting on her lap, with a pout, and nodded.

She lifted the nine year old up with easy, and walked to the river, and causally threw him in, making come up spluttering curses, making Kushina shout at him for swearing. As Sakura was pushed into the river by Temari, Kura, Ino, and Hinata, she smiled.

She was happy with the changes she had made.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Three years later, Konoha Academy ~**

Naruto, and Kura groaned as they saw Kakashi enter the class room, three years later, while Sasuke's head dropped slightly.

Of course they would have Kakashi for their sensei.

Kakashi just smiled at them, and told them to meet him on the roof. Their shoulders slumped in silent defeat as they made their way up to the roof. As Naruto opened the door that led to the roof, his blue eyes lit up to who he saw talking to Kakashi.

"BAA-CHAN! YOUR HOME!" He shouted, leaping at the white haired woman, who somehow was able not to fall of the railing she was sitting on when the twelve year old slammed into her.

She had gone with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasori, and Baki back to Suna, and stay long enough to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro become genin, before she came home.

Because of the blond's yell, two more bodies slammed into her, making her chuckle.

"Missed me that much huh?" She asked, as the three twelve year old looked up. "If you let go of me, I'll give you the gifts I got you."

They jumped back, and looked up at her with either a smirk, or a grin.

She took out a scroll, and unsealed three boxes. She handed a long thin box to Sasuke, who opened to find a katana with the Uchiha fan on the sheath. He smirked, and muttered a quick thank you.

She gave a small box to Kura, who opened it to see a simple pure silver necklace with the Haruno circle on it, that was able to store chakra. Kura beamed, and hugged her.

Sakura gave the last box to Naruto, who opened it to find a green gem necklace, like the necklace he saw around his mother's neck, and Nawaki.

"Hashirmara-kun made two necklaces the same. One he gave to Mito-chan, and one he gave to me. Later on I made another one, and gave it to Kushina-chan when she became a genin, Tsunade-chan gave Nawaki-kun his necklace, which had belonged to Mito-chan, when he was thirteen. This is the necklace Hashirama-kun gave me, I've never worn it, and hardly anyone has ever seen it. So take care of it, okay?" She said with a smile.

Naruto looked at the green gem necklace in his hand. He felt tears come to his eyes. His Baa-chan had given her a necklace made by the Shodai Hokage, a necklace she had never worn, and hardly anyone had seen. He felt so happy that she trusted him so much, and felt a big smile come to his lips, before he glomped Sakura.

Sakura smiled, as she patted his spiky hair, before she placed the necklace around his neck, making him beam up at him.

"Don't let Kakashi-kun push you too hard, and congratulations on becoming genin." She said, before she disappeared in a swirl of petals, appearing in her house.

Itachi glanced up from his place laying on his back on the floor, where he had been reading a book. Itachi sent her a small smile, to which she answered with her own smile, before she laid next to him. He let her rest her head on his chest, as he went back to his book.

Itachi smiled to himself as he felt her breathing even out into sleep. It was worth the wait.


	30. Chapter 30

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound ~**

Sakura gently placed her softly glowing hand on to Itachi's chest, smiling slightly as his body relaxed.

Though she had been healing his disease since he was a child, sometimes it would come back. She was able to kill it before he knew it did, and normally healed him when he was asleep.

She brushed the hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead, before doing the same to Kakashi, and moving towards the shoji screen that kept them apart from her garden. She glanced back at her two sleeping lovers before leaving, the dawn light showing her form leaping to the roof.

She wore a short black kimono with a mesh dress under it, fingerless black gloves, and low heeled sandals. Her white hair was up in a high ponytail, and a travel cloak was clipped around her neck.

She took to the roofs of the old Senju compound, and made her way towards where she knew Tazuna was staying, her feet not making a noise, and her chakra masked. She slipped silently into the room at the inn, and sat on the set of drawers, waiting for Tazuna to wake up. She needed a favour from the old bridge builder.

* * *

"Your first C-rank mission will be to protect Tazuna, and his neice back to Nami no Kuni, so they can complete the mission." Minato said, as the doors open to show Tazuna, and his niece, who was already wearing a travel cloak, that shadowed her face, and covered her clothes entered.

"I trust you to get my niece, and I home safely." Tazuna said, a sake bottle clasped in his hand.

"Of course Tazuna-san." Kakashi said with a smile. "We'll meet at the gates in one hour."

A hour passed, and they left Konoha, ready to get to Nami no Kuni.

"I can't believe Baa-chan didn't come to see me off!" Naruto exclaimed, his arms crossed behind his head, and his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Why would she see you off, when she would be seeing me off?" Sasuke said, with a smirk, as Kura shook her head.

"Teme! She's my Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted, glaring at his best friend.

"She's my brother's lover." Sasuke countered, making Naruto make a face.

Sakura silently chuckled at them.

"That's disgusting, Teme. I don't want to know of Baa-chan's love life." Naruto said, making Kura giggle.

Sakura watched Team Seven, though she felt her heart clench, because they had been her boys, and sometimes she thought a stranger had taken her life. But she brought this upon herself, and swore she would let them have the life they should of had.

She watched as the Demon Brothers attacked, and watched how all three of the team attacked after Kakashi was 'killed', though she did put the brothers under a genjutsu without them noticing, though she knew Kakashi knew she had, though he couldn't feel her chakra.

She was somewhat worried with this mission. Since Zabuza didn't leave the village, she didn't know who they would be facing, that was the only reason she had come on this mission.

She closed her eyes when they got to the boat, and relaxed slightly, making Tazuna glance at her. It had been so long since she last came to Nami no Kuni, though it had once been the home of the Uzumaki clan, when ever she thought of the islands as Nami no Kuni, she was taken back to when she was twenty one.

_Sakura rubbed her cheeks harshly, streaking blood on her cheeks, before she placed her glowing her hands on to Ino's crushed chest. She couldn't cry, her best friend, her sister was dying, and she couldn't help her._

_"S-sakura?" Ino said slowly, blood being splattered on Sakura's face, though it didn't bother the white haired woman._

_"Hold on Ino, you'll be fine. You have to get back to Choji, remember?"_

_"T-tell C-choji I l-love him, and to t-take care of you?" Ino asked, her vision blurly, though she saw her heart sister nod, before she smiled, and her heart stopped beating._

_"INO!" Sakura screamed, holding the cooling body to her chest, as she let out heart breaking sobs, though her head snapped up when she heard mocking laughter._

_There before stood the twenty nuke-nin that killed her sister, who attacked the village she had watched her team mates, and sensei save, and they were mocking her with their laughter. A bloodthirty smirk came to her lips. There was a reason Ibiki took her as his only student, there was a reason she had become a member of the ANBU, and she would show them._

_She stood slowly, her hair shadowing her face, and the blood stains on her ANBU armor, hair, and skin not bothering her, as she slid her katana from it's holder, her chakra flared around her dangerously, making the nuke-nin step back, before she attacked. The need for revenge made her use everything she knew to make their deaths painful, and bloody. When she was finished, there wasn't much left of them, and she was soaked in blood._

_She dropped her katana carelessly, and picked up her sister's body, cradling it to her chest, not caring about her own wounds, as she made her way towards the bridge, which partly gone, ignoring the villages, all that mattered was getting Ino home, home to her friends, her family, and her husband._

_Uchiha Madara could of appeared in front of her, and she wouldn't of bat an eye, all she wanted was to get her sister home, and if anyone tried to stop her, she would kill them._

She blinked, and felt a tear fall from her eye, she noticed both Naruto, and Kakashi look at her, and remember with their scent they would be able to smell her tears.

"Are you okay, lady?" Naruto asked with a frown, making Sakura nod.

Naruto looked at her doubtfully for a moment, before turning back to the sea.

For some reason, Sakura thought she wouldn't like this mission.


	31. Chapter 31

**~ Nami no Kuni ~**

Sakura tensed, freezing mid-step as the sound of a small bell ringing entered her ears. She could feel the other's eyes on her, but didn't give them any mind. She remembered that bell from her past life, it was almost haunting, and it seemed to mock her as it rang again.

She could feel their chakra, curling around their bodies as they watched them, waiting for the right moment to attack, the right moment to take Naruto.

Her pale hands moved by themselves to the hood of her travel cloak, and removed it from her head, letting her face, and shock of white hair be easily seen in the misty air, she ignored Naruto's, Sasuke's, and Kura's surprised, and shocked gasp, and moved her cold green eyes to where the two Akatsuki members stood, hidden in a tree.

She heard one of them shift nervously, and felt a dark smirk curl her lips.

"Kakashi-kun please take Tazuna-kun home, and stay with him." She said, not even glancing at her lover.

Kakashi nodded, seeing how serious she was.

"Let's go." He said, making his genin look at him. "Now."

Kura grabbed Naruto's, and Sasuke's hands, and followed Kakashi, throwing worried looks over her shoulder. Sakura stayed still till she couldn't hear them anymore, before she appeared in front of the two Akatsuki members in a flicker.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sakura-hime." A female voice chuckled, coming from the shorter figure of the two.

Sakura raised slightly, surprise that there was a female member, and they were out on a dangerous mission since Konan had hardly left Nagato's side, and Ame when she had been part of the Akatsuki. Of course Nagato did love her, so that could be the reason he kept her out of danger.

"You shouldn't of tired to come after Naruto-kun." Sakura said, a small smile on her lips. "I won't let you touch him."

"You should stay out of fights that don't concern you, you old hag!" The woman shouted, her hat being knocked off showing her washed out light blue hair, and her flashing light green eyes.

The slashed out Kumo headband shone with a glint in a small beam of light through the mist.

"I maybe old brat, but it doesn't mean I'm an easy kill." Sakura said, her smile slightly bigger with a slight twitch to her eyebrow.

It had been a long time since she had been called Hag, and that was when her Sai was alive, she didn't like the woman before her using her old nickname as an insult.

"Chiaki, don't be so childish." The woman's male partner scolded, his monotone voice deep.

"You need to ligthen up, Yasuhara." Chiaki said with a frown, ignoring Sakura as she turned to her partner.

Sakura smirked slightly before she disappeared in a flicker, appearing on the branch of a thick tree, and boredly threw two kunai, watching in dulled interest as the two Akatsuki members jumped away.

She smiled, as she pulled two tags from the garter belt under her kimono, and leaped in the air, sending them flying at the two hidden Akatsuki members, with a quick hand sign the forest was lit up by a bright explosion.

* * *

"What the hell was that!" Naruto exclaimed, looking out of the window of Tazuna's house seeing some of the sky lit up in a bright flash.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask as he looked out of the window, it had been a while since she last fought with those tags of hers.

"Sakura-sama is fighting." Kura told him, biting her lower lip in worry.

Both boys glanced at her, before the stood either side her. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Sasuke took her hand.

"She's be alright." Sasuke muttered, his dark eyes focused on the window.

"Baa-chan is strong." Naruto told her.

Both knew Kura had become close with Sakura, and looked up at the white haired woman like she was her own grandmother. Though they were also close to Sakura, they knew Kura need them to be strong.

* * *

Sakura had a slight frown on her lips as she removed her katana from Zetsu's chest. It seemed the Akatsuki spy always watched the members fight, it was to bad for him that she could sense him.

Surprise filled her face as she felt pain, and the cold metal going through her back, and out of her chest. She made a strangled sound when she felt all her chakra be ripped away from her, and winced when the gems under her eye cracked, and the seal on her forehead released. Since she had come back in time, she had never lost this much chakra.

Her vision blurred, and her lips turned a pale blue as she slid of the blade, her skin a sickly white colour as she fell to the floor, her white hair being stained with blood - hers, and her defeated enemies - her darkening green eyes took in the blurred form of a man with an Akatsuki cloak, and a orange mask.

Madara bent down, and gently brushed her face, as her eyes tried to focus on him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you get in my way." He told her, pushing his mask up slightly, and kissing her cheek, before he left her there.

With a shaking hand, she ripped the bandages off her other hand, and ran a bit of blood on the tattoo, just seeing the two tailed white fox before she passed out, slightly afraid that this time she wouldn't wake up alive.

Shock flitter over the foxes face, before in a poof of smoke a woman knelt next to the fallen blossom.

The woman's white hair was up in a somewhat spiky high ponytail, her white fox ears sat on the top of her head, and her white fox tails curled behind her. Her dark eyes took in the state of her mistress, before she lifted the talled woman into her arms, and ran towards where she could smell Kakashi.

Misaki didn't know what happened, or who she thought, but whoever gave Sakura the wound to her chest did somehing Misaki had thought was impossible. They had almost killed Sakura, this was the closes to death Sakura had ever been since she had known her.

A growl ripped from her chest. Whoever hurt her mistress would pay.

* * *

Something was wrong, Kakashi could tell. Before he could wonder what was wrong, the door to the house was thrown open, startling everyone.

"Where's a bedroom?" Misaki asked, as Sakura's limp hand fell.

"Follow me." Tazuna said, moving faster then he had for years.

He remembered Sakura from when she was a kid, and she would vist the islands with her daughter, and give the children gifts for christmas. Seeing her so pale, and looking so weak startled him.

Misaki followed quickly, with Team Seven behind her. She gently laid Sakura on the futon, and grabbed a kunai, using it to rip open her kimono, ignoring Naruto's, and Sasuke's startled, and shocked cry, as well as them turning around with blushes on their cheeks.

Her hands glowed a soft green as she placed them over the wound on her chest, ignoring the other small wounds on the other woman's body since Kura had began to heal them herself. Misaki began healing the damage, her chakra repairing the muscle, bone, and skin that had been damaged with the blade, she repaired the nerves before she began to pour her chakra into the still limp body of Sakura, letting the barely there amount of chakra Sakura had to take her chakra to fill her own chakra.

Misaki ignored the sweat dripping down her forehand, ignored how her chakra burned her hands. Kyubi-dono had intrusted his sisters life in her hands, aswell as the other fox demons, she would do anything to keep her alive.


	32. Chapter 32

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

Misaki didn't say anything as she continued to pump chakra into Sakura weak body, making Kakashi's eye narrow. He had known Misaki for years through Sakura, and knew she was hiding something.

Kura ran her chakra through Sakura body so she could answer Naruto's question, when she gasped, her eyes wide as tears fell.

"Kura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in worry, as he watched his crush bury her head into Sakura's side sobbing.

Beside him, Sasuke frowned in worry.

"S-she's dying." Kura gasped out between her sobs.

Naruto fell to his knees, his blue eyes wide as tears fell from them, as Sasuke leaned back against the wall, he was pale with his eyes wide, and tears welled in them though he held them back.

Kakashi gasped, it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest as he knelt next to the weak form of his lover.

* * *

Itachi didn't stop as his Team shouted his name, they had been going through Nami no Kuni to take a boat back to Hi no Kuni when Itachi felt like something had happened to Sakura. He didn't know how he knew, it just came to him, and before he knew it his feet was carrying him through Nami no Kuni at top speed.

He knew he wasn't going towards the boats, he knew he was going towards Sakura, and wondered why she was in Nami no kuni, but pushed that to the back of his mind.

Something was wrong, something happened to her, and he had to be with her.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Hospital ~**

Tsunade reached for her glass of water when the glass cracked.

_Something bad has happened. _She thought, biting her the tip of her thumb as she looked out the window of her office in the hospital. _Please be alright. _

**_

* * *

_**

**~ Hokage Tower ~**

Kushina hummed to herself as she reached for Sakura's favorite bowl from when she came for ramen last night when it cracked.

Her hand fell limp, and her humming stopped, as her violet eyes widened.

_Baa-chan! _Echoed through her mind, making her bolt toward Minato's office, her heart racing in fear, and worry.

* * *

**~ On top of the Yondaime ~**

Yuki frowned as she wrapped her arms around herself while she looked over the village.

"'Shiro-kun." She said softly, fear in her voice.

"I feel it too Yuki." Toshiro answered his sister, a deep frown on his lips, and a glare in his green eyes. "Let's get Sai, and Shin-sensei, I think it's time to go on a mission."

Yuki nodded, knowing the mission would be to find their grandmother.

* * *

**~ Senju Compound ~**

Namine hummed as she left her bedroom, dirty washing in a basket in her arms, when she noticed her mother's sealed room was open.

The basket dropped with a dull thud, before her feet hit the wooden floor with loud smacks.

"JIRAIYA!" She screamed through the house, not noticing the picture of Itachi, Sakura, and Kakashi that was on the wall had a crack through it, a crack over the smiling picture of Sakura.

* * *

**~ Hyuga Compound ~**

"Hiashi?" Hizashi said, holding the kunai Sakura had given him when he had been five.

"I know, Otouto." Hiashi said, holding his own kunai from Sakura, a frown on his lips. "We should see Minato."

With that they two brothers stood, and let the room, holding on to the kunai in a death grip. Something had happened to their Aunt, and they wanted to know what.

* * *

**~ Sunagakure no Sato ~**

_HIME! _Shukaku's voice roared through Gaara's mind, making the boy grip his head tightly. _WE NEED TO GET TO NAMI NO KUNI! HIME NEEDS US!_

_Baa-sama. _Went through his mind as he grabbed his siblings, and used his sand to appear at the edge of Kaze no Kuni, explaining on the way as they dashed through the trees.

* * *

**~ Hi no Kuni ~**

Sasori glared at Deidara, not knowing why the damn brat had come with him everywhere since he came to visit Sakura. He turned back to the small puppet he made to like Sakura, and frowned noticing how there was a crack over where the heart should be.

"Come on, Brat." Sasori snapped, getting up.

"Where are we going, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Ame." Sasori told him, already jumping towards the trees.

He remember the three from Ame that had gifts from Sakura. If they put their chakra into it then Sakura could find them, and help them. He hoped he could find a way to reverse that because something had happened to her, and needed to be there for her.

* * *

"She's dying." A black haired man told the golden hair woman, and the silver haired man.

"Impossible." The woman said.

"He found one of the swords, Amaterasu." The black haired man said sitting across from the silver haired man, and Amaterasu.

"What are we going to do, Amaterasu?" The silver haired man asked.

"We'll send the biju, Tsukuyomi." Amaterasu said.

"They don't hold the power to turn her fully immortal, Amaterasu." The black haired man said. "You was the one who made her so."

"I know Sasanoo." Amaterasu snapped. "That's why we will go too. She is to important to die now."

"Amaterasu is right, Sasanoo." Tsukuyomi said. "Sakura is to important to die now."

"What will we do with the Uchiha?" Sasanoo asked. "He still has one of the swords."

"We won't have to worry about that." Tsukuyomi answered. "The Kitsune clan knows that they can't kill them, but they will take that sword away from him, and hurt him for almost killing Sakura."

"Tsukuyomi is right." Amaterasu added. "Though Sakura isn't a demon, or even part demon, since Kyubi sees her as a sister, she is seen as part of the Kitsune clan."

"Her family is most upset, and wish to do something as well." Sasanoo said, referring to her dead family members.

Amaterasu shook her head. "They are not ready to know the truth of Sakura yet."

* * *

"Jun-nee?" A man with longish spiky red hair, light red eyes, red fox ears, and eight fox tails said.

"I know Ran-kun." A woman with long dark red hair said. "He'll pay for hurting Ba-sama."

She too had eight fox tails, and red fox ears. Her red eyes had a hint of orange to it. Both were dressed in rich kimono.

"The other tailed lords are being drawn to her." Ran said, as he kicked a small pebble into the Koi pond his sister was sitting in front.

"To save her." Jun finished what he was saying. "They'll be moving her back to Konoha, we'll be there to help her."

"What about that flithy human Gato?" Ren asked.

"Isamu-san." Jun said, before a silver haired man with silver fox ears, dark eyes, and four fox tails wearing armor appeared behind the twins. "Go to Nami no Kuni, kill Gato and all his men."

"Of course, Jun-sama." Isamu said, before he left.

"Tou-sama is going to be pissed when he wakes up, isn't he?" Ran asked.

"Hai, he is." Jun answered.


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto frown darkly with his arms crossed as he saw the picture of his sister's weak body on the pond that let them see into the living world.

"We've got to do something." Ino shouted, tears in her blue eyes as she looked at everyone.

Choji frowned as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"I agree, we can't sit here, and let Sakura die." Kiba said, Akamaru barking in agreement by his side.

"We can't, Baka." Sasuke muttered as he glared at the pond. "The Kami wont let us."

"Screw the kami." Kiba growled.

"Shut up Inuzuka." Tsunade snapped. "We all want to do something. We all love Sakura, but the Uchiha is right. They wont let us do anything."

"They don't think it's the right time for them to know the truth about Sakura-chan." Hinata said quietly.

"So we're meant to sit back and wait for her to join us?" Ino screamed, making most wince.

"Ino stop being troublesome." Shikamaru said in annoyance. "Sakura is to important to die yet. There was a reason the Kami gave her this chance, and Madara isn't dead yet. They'll save her."

"And if they don't?" Tenten asked.

"We'll do what Inuzuka said." Neji spoke up, making many look at him. "Screw the Kami, and save her."

"How youthful Neji." Gai, and Lee cheered, making Neji's eyebrow twitch slightly as they put their arms around him, tears falling from their eyes.

Everyone ignored the two green beasts, and the twitching Hyuga.

"Hyuga-san is right." Gaara said, his siblings standing by his side, and his arms crossed. "If they don't save Sakura-san, we will."

All eyes returned to the pond, all of them clouded with worry.

**

* * *

**

~ Nami no Kuni ~

A poof of smoke made them look up at the silver haired man in the room.

"Misaki-chan." He spoke, his four fox tails brushing the floor.

"Isamu-kun." Misaki greeted standing, her hands still stained with Sakura's blood.

Isamu glanced at Sakura's weak and pale body, before he looked up at Misaki.

"Jun-sama, and Ran-sama has order me to take care of Gato, and his men." He informed her, ignoring the four upset humans, two crying, and the other two with tears in their eyes. "It would be good to take Sakura-dono back to Konoha, the other tailed lords are moving."

"Arigatou Isamu-kun, I'll do that." Misaki said, before bending down to bandage Sakura.

"Uchiha Itachi's ANBU team is heading this way." Isamu said. "Many have felt that something is wrong."

Misaki said nothing, just nodded her head, as Sasuke looked up slightly.

"Sakura-dono." Isamu bowed to the weak white haired woman, before he tranformed into his four tailed fox form, and left through the window.

"We'll be coming with you." Kakashi said, sounding slightly choked. "Kura, Sasuke, Naruto go get your things, we're leaving."

The three genin said nothing as they rushed out of the room.

"I've got her stable enough to move, she has only enough chakra to live, though I've given her some of mine. I don't want to give her anymore." Misaki said as she finished wrapping Sakura's chest wound.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, trying to thing of Sakura like she wasn't his lover.

He couldn't break down now, they had to get back to Konoha. He had no time to get emotional.

"The chakra was ripped from her body, and damaged her pathways. It will make it very painful for her to have any more chakra." Misaki said. "You'll be the one carrying her."

Kakashi nodded, and she helped put Sakura on his back. They left the room, and headed to the main room where the three genin were waiting with Tazuna's family.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tazuna asked, still startled with how Sakura looked.

"Hai." Misaki said. "You wont have to deal with Gato again. One of the warriors of the Kitsune clan is dealing with him, and his men, so you can build the bridge." She then smiled. "I know it would mean a great deal to Sakura-dono if you name the bridge The Great Naruto Bridge."

Naruto gasped, and his eyes widened, while the other genin looked at the fox demon in confusion.

"Of course." Tazuna said, though he looked confused. "But why?"

"Her brother was called Naruto." Misaki said. "He had helped a village like this when he was young, and the bridge was named after him. Of course everything of her old family has been destroyed, and lost for years. I'm sure it would make Sakura-dono happy to have a little piece of her brother back, even if it isn't the same bridge."

"I'll do it." Tazuna said, before they left.

Misaki led them as they ran towards Itachi's ANBU team.

While they were running Naruto was deep in thought.

_Is that why Baa-chan looks sad sometimes when she looks at me? _He thought. _Because I remind her of her dead brother?_

He pushed himself so he was running next to Misaki, making her glance at him.

"What was Baa-chan's brother like?" He asked.

"I don't know a lot about him," Misaki began. "All I know about him is from Sakura-dono. He had been long dead by the time we became friends. But she also seemed so happy when she talked about him, though I could tell she missed him a lot. He was kind, and was very protective of Sakura-dono, she had been one of his first precious ones. They hadn't been related by blood, but they were just like siblings.

He would always try to protect, and care for his friends, and forgot about taking care of himself most of the time. Sakura-dono looked after him as much as she could. In her old village she was very important. Being one of the best healers, and the adopted daughter of the village leader." Misaki smiled slightly. "He loved ramen, and tried to only eat that. He always wore something orange since it was his favorite colour. He was very strong, one of the strongest shinobi Sakura-dono ever knew, and would of become a great leader."

"Would of?" Kura asked, running next to Naruto.

"Hai, he was going to be the leader of the village soon since Sakura-dono's adopted mother was going to retire, when the village was attacked." Misaki frowned. "He had fought to protect it with Sakura-dono, but he had been losing control. He was the jinckuriki of Kyubi-dono, and he was losing control of Kyubi-dono. Kyubi-dono was a very angry demon back then, and would of destroyed the village. So Naruto-san gave up his life sealing Kyubi-dono in Sakura-dono. Sakura-dono was then banished from the village since her mother was also killed in the attack, and the elders feared her."

"That's so sad." Kura said, tears in her eyes.

Misaki nodded, as Itachi's team joined theirs. Itachi brushed his fingers against Sakura's arm briefly before he focused on running, his grim look hidden behind his mask. When they were about to hit the water, Itachi's ANBU team lifted the three genin on their back, and the adults sprinted across the sea with chakra.

If Sakura wasn't dying, Kura may of giggled at the feel of the wind in her short hair, and be amazement at how effortlessly the older shinobi were able to run across water. She had noticed the change in speed the moment the genin had been picked up, and felt guilty for making them run slower when Sakura-sama was dying. She noticed that they were pushing themselves passed the limit of their speed, using chakra to make them go faster, she had a feeling they was going to cut down a three to four day trip from Nami to Konoha down to a day.

Nothing was said as the ANBU members, Jonin, and one fox demon leaped straight into the trees the moment they hit Hi no Kuni land. The genin was silent as they held on. Nothing was said as Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro joined them, though both Temari, and Kankuro gasped at the sight of Sakura.

Though nothing was said when Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato joined them, they did stop.

"I can get us there faster." Deidara said, his mouth in a grim line, before he made one of his clay birds, and enlarged it so all of them could get on it.

"Arigatou." Itachi thanked him as everyone got on.

Deidara said nothing as he flew the bird towards Konoha, cutting down the traveling time to only a few hours.

No one noticed Gaara's eyes turning gold, and his hands blurring into handsigns till there was Shukaku standing behind Gaara.

"Hime!" He choked out, kneeling near her as Misaki added just a little chakra to her weak body to keep her alive, he noticed how her face looked pained as she did. "It's almost like before."

Though he muttered it, everyone heard and threw him strange looks. They knew they should of been wary of him, but he just seemed concerned with Sakura. Kakashi knew the fact was true, he still remembered the first time he meet Shukaku. He knew Shukaku wouldn't do anything that could harm Sakura.

When they hit Konoha, Deidara flew his bird so it landed on the roof of the Hokage tower, where Namine stood with another fox demon. He had spiky white hair, icy green eyes, white fox ears, and seven fox tails, and wore armor.

Namine let out a cry when she saw her mother's weak, and limp form.

"We have prepared a place for Sakura-dono." The fox demon said.

"Arigatou Haruto-san." Misaki said, as the gaint clay bird disappeared.

Shukaku made a few handsigns and a female appeared in a poof of smoke. She had one tanuki tail, ringed eyes, tanuki ears on her head, shoulder-length brown hair, and dark eyes. She also wore armor.

"I want my brothers, and sisters here as soon as possible Chisaki." He almost growled.

Chisaki bowed lowly, before she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Follow us." Haruto said turning.

He led them to a large room under the Hokage tower where all those close to Sakura in Konoha was waiting.

"Baa-sama!" Yuki cried being held back by Toshiro.

Shukaku took Sakura from her, and laid her down on the bed that had been put in for her, as he brushed her cheek he took in her scent, and growled.

"The Uchiha did this?" He demanded, his eyes flashing as they meet Misaki's.

The humans in the room gasped. Itachi couldn't believe a member of his clan would ever harm her. She had been a member of their clan at one time, and is still seen as a member of the clan, no one from the clan would harm her.

"Hai, he found one of the swords." Misaki said, as Shukaku bared his teeth in a snarl.

"I'll kill him." He promised darkly.

"You can not, and you know it." A female voice said, as Jun, and Ran entered the room.

"And why the hell not, Kitsune?" He growled.

"Because Tanuki-baka, the Kami wont allow it." Ran said, as Jun walked to their 'Aunt's' side. "She's human, and we're not meant to get involved with them much."

"Plus the Kitsune clan is taking the sword from him, he wont be able to hurt her again with it." Jun said brushing some hair from Sakura's sweaty forehead.

"She's dying. How is there going to be next time?" Shukaku asked.

"She's going to be saved." Ran told him.

"We're goint to save her." Nibi said, as she, Hachibi, and their jinchuriki appeared in a poof of smoke with Chisaki.

Chisaki stopped only to bow, before she left again in a poof of smoke.

"Seems like we only see her when she's dying." Hachibi said, as Nibi sat beside Sakura on the bed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto exclaimed, making many look at him in shock. "That guy," He pointed at Shukaku. "said something like that on the way here."

"We, biju, have saved Sakura-hime before." Nibi began, as Hachibi stood closer to Sakura. "She had tried to kill herself by unsealing Kyubi-sama after she freed us. We saved her with help from Amaterasu-sama."

"Why would she do that?" Ino asked, ignoring the tears running down her face.

"Because she was the only one left." Namine answered, making everyone look at her.

"So you're Sakura-hime's daughter?" Nibi said, looking at the white haired woman, brushing some dark purple hair out of her eyes, as her two purple tails curled around her waist.

"She looks a lot like Hime." Hachibi said with a slight grin on his darkly tanned face.

Namine smiled sadly back.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked. "She was the only one left?"

"Kaa-sama had been banished from her old village when she was twenty-two, and had come back when she was twenty-nine because it was under attack. She had got there to later, and everyone she had loved who was still at her home village was dead." Namine began, her eyes not leaving her mother's body. "She killed the man who had done it, but there was no one left. All the other villages had been destroyed, and all her loved ones were gone. She thought she had nothing left."

"She had me." Naruto said, though his voice was deeper, and his eyes red.

"Kyubi-sama you know she hated you being sealed in her, because you were like her brother, and she wanted you free." Nibi said, as Naruto's clawed hands made a few handsigns, and Kyubi appeared behind him.

Kyubi ignored everyone as he went to Sakura's side, and brushed Sakura's cheek.

"Tou-sama?" Jun asked, placing a hand on her father's arm.

"When those warriors take that sword, I hope they'll hurt him too." He said.

"Of course Tou-sama." Ran said, a dark smile coming to his lips. "As long as we don't kill him, we wont get in trouble."

"Good." Kyubi said.

He was pleased with his son's answer.

"Why is that damn Uchiha's scent on her?" Sanbi snapped as soon as Chisaki transported both him, and Rokubi with their jinchuriki to the room, ignoring the humans, and Yagura's gasp.

"The bastard is the one who did this." Shukaku answered with a smirk.

Sanbi hated almost everyone, apart from Sakura. Like the other biju he was very protective of her, though he tried to hid it, he failed at it.

"Don't bother trying to kill him Sanbi." Rokubi said boredly as it looked like Sanbi was going to leave. "Human's kill eachother all the time, we're not meant to get involved."

"Like hell we're not going to get involved." Yonbi said appearing with Gobi, and their jinchuriki, her four red monkety tails curling around her legs. "She's as good as one of us without being a demon."

"Calm down Yonbi-chan." Gobi chided, making her roll her gold eyes as she tucked a strand of red streaked with green hair behind her ear.

"Oh come on Gobi, you want to kill that bastard of a Uchiha too." Yonbi said, walking to Sakura.

Gobi just rolled his light blue eyes.

"Why do you keep talking about a Uchiha?" Toshiro asked. "No Uchiha would harm Baa-chan, she's an elder of the clan."

"We're talking about a Uchiha that many believe dead." Rokubi said.

"Uchiha Madara." Shukaku said, making many eyes widened.

"Uchiha Madara?" Naruto asked. "Who the hell is that?"

"He was the leader of the Uchiha clan back in the Shodai time." Gobi answered. "He was believed to be killed by the Shodai in the Valley of the end where he had battled Senju Hashirama, and lost."

"The bastard survived, and has been planning to rule the world since." Yonbi added.

"Trying to kill Sakura because she will stand in his way." Sanbi said, a sneer coming to his face. "It's disgusting seeing how she raised him since he was twelve."

"It just shows how far he has fallen." Nanabi said as he appeared with Fuu. "To harm someone so close to your heart just for your own goal." He shook his head as he made his way over to the other biju.

"He's scared." Sakura coughed, opening her eyes slightly, making everyone look at her. "He was scared for the clan when he fought Hashirama-kun."

"He's not scared, he's just insane." Kyubi disagreed.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" She asked, looking up with unfocused eyes.

"No, we're going to save you." He promised her.

"Getting soft in your old age, Kyubi?" Sasanoo mocked, as he and his siblings simply appeared in the room, startling the humans in the room.

Kyubi snarled at the Kami making him smirk.

"If that's how you treat me, I may just let her die." He said, sick delight in seeing all the great demons tense, and look ready to try to kill him. "I'm sure we can find someone else to protect Naruto, and Nagato."

"Your a damn bastard you know that Sasanoo." Shukaku growled.

"Ignore him." Amaterasu said, stepping forward. "We have to save her."

"What's the point in making her into an immortal human when if he finds one of those swords again he could kill her?" Yonbi asked.

"That's why the Kitsune clan is getting their wish." Tsukuyomi said.

"You're allowing her to become a demon?" Jun asked. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to make her a kami."

"We would of, but she seems to like your clan for some reason I can't think of." Sasanoo said, making both Kyubi, and Ran growl slightly.

"Enough, we should begin." Amaterasu said.

The biju nodded, moving so they were around Sakura, they gently laid their hands on Sakura, and pumped their chakra into her dying body.

Sakura's eyes shot open as pain filled her body like hot lava, and she screamed.


	34. Chapter 34

Namine felt her heart clench as she watched her mother scream, and arch in pain. She bowed her head as she held her children to her, she knew this had to be done, but she wished it could of been less painful.

Itachi gritted his teeth, he had never seen his lover in this much pain before, and he hated to admit that it scared him. Sakura had always been strong, and seemingly unmoving able, she had never screamed like this, and it shook him almost to his core. He of course remember when she was hurt when he was a child, but she had never come this close to dying, ever. He had seen the horror on Namine's face, and knew how close he was to losing her.

The only thing keeping him from going to her was the tight grip Kakashi had on his arm. He knew Kakashi was doing it fo comfort, and let him dig his nails into his arm. It kept them both from trying to stop it. He silently grabbed his younger brother's hand, knowing it would comfort him. Sasuke's group had never seen Sakura badly hurt before, and he knew it shook him deeply to see her in such a state.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Sakura could get badly hurt like anyone else, and when it does happen it scares you deeply, because your afraid that you'll lose her. He knew that feeling, but he knew he didn't know it as well as Namine, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Nawaki. They had seen her hurt before, and this time she really could of died.

Pain. That was all she could feel. Screams. That is all she could hear. Darkness. That's all she could see. Fear made her heart clench. Flashes of burning villages, deaths of the ones she loved, and screams from her enemies filled her mind. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like someone was sitting on her chest, before she felt it. The chakra, raging like a burning inferno, yet almost calm like a candles flame.

_Kyubi-nii-kun._ The thought entered her mind, and fear uncurled from around her heart.

Sakura could now tell she was the one screaming, and used all her willpower to stop it. She was safe, she knew she was, because Kyubi would let anything happen to her.

"Kyubi-sama!" Nibi shouted in warning a moment to late.

A strong chakra stopped the biju from finishing changing Sakura. Nibi let out a slight whimper as Hachibi pulled her into his chest to protect her from the high wave of chakra.

Jun, and Ran gritted their teeth as they kept a chakra shield around the humans in the room, knowing that they couldn't let them get involved.

Gobi grunted slightly as he shielded Yonbi, glancing at Shukaku, and Kyubi protecting Sakura's limp form, before glaring at the four demons creating the strong chakra waves.

"Enough!" Kyubi roared, and the chakra waves stopped.

Susanoo chuckled after catching sight of one of the demons.

"You look just like your father, Hebi." He said with a smirk on his lips.

The Hebi Yokai hissed in reply, his muddy brown hair framing his face, as his gold snake eyes lit up with anger.

"Be quiet, Sei." A woman snapped.

She had long silk like black hair that brushed the floor, her eyes were black, and her lips were painted red. She wore a black kimono with white spiders on it.

The Jorogumo turned her eyes to Kyubi.

"You should of let her die." She told him bluntly, ignoring the growls from the other biju. "What you did to save one flithly human was foolish."

"We've all saved a human once in the past." Nanabi said, showing no fear as the Jorogumo looked at him.

"Hai, we've saved them from death." A woman with silver wolf ears, thigh-length silver hair, blue eyes, and four wolf tails said. "But we have never turned back time for one human."

Tsukuyomi glanced at Amaterasu as gasps came from the shinobi. He noticed she didn't seemed bothered by the fact that Sakura's secret was told, and was slightly amused. It seemed she only said it wasn't time for them to find out the truth because she didn't want to deal with Sakura's family.

"We did what was right." Nibi stated, her cat ears twitching.

"How do we know that?" A man with light brown hair, dog ears, and two dog tails asked, his dark eyes showed laziness. "How do we know she will make it better then what Madara made the world into."

"Because she just wants peace." Rokudaime said seemingly bored with the whole thing.

"She's selfish." The Jorogumo said. "All she cares about is keeping the Naruto boy alive, she wouldn't cared if the whole world became like hell as long as he was alive."

"That's not true, and you know it." Gobi said, glaring at the woman. "Hitomi, if she only wanted to keep him alive, why did she stop the Uchiha's making a coup? Why did she look after Gaara? Why did she became friends with Kisame, Zabuza, Sasori, Deidara, and the others? Why did she save Kushina, and Minato? Why did she save Nawaki, and Dan? Surely your not blind to what she has done."

"She let both Madara, and Orochimaru live when she could of killed them." A short man said, brushing at his dark blue hair.

"Can you stop talking like I can't hear you?" Sakura asked, sitting up and leaning against Kyubi's strong frame.

Her cold dark green eyes stared out at the five demons in front of her, her messy long white hair framed her face. The anger that ran through her veins almost shook her, she hadn't felt like this since her past life.

"Then you can tell us," Hitomi said. "Why did you not kill Orochimaru, and Madara? When they destroyed your team, your family? Why did you let the men who destroyed your world exist, Senju-Haruno Sakura? Is it because you want the future to be the same?"

In a fit of rage, Sakura was up standing between Shukaku, and Kyubi as she threw the bed she had been laying on with one hand, her hands clenched into fists, and she shook. She could feel herself weakening, and felt her wound reopen, but she was too angry to care, absently she noticed both biju grabbing her arms to keep her upright.

"You think I want that hell happen again?" She hissed, as blood began to leak out of her mouth. "I was banished from Konoha, but I remained loyal, and never raised a hand against it. I saw the villages of the ones I came to love become ruins, I held some of my siblings as they gave their last breathe, and saw the rotting corpses of children. You think I want that to happen again?"

"You never tried to stop it from happening last time." Hitomi said, hoping to break the annoying humans spirit.

"Bullshit." Sakura exclaimed. "When ever I heard a village was going to be attacked by Madara I got there as fast as I could, but always got there to late. He always made sure I was far way from the village he planned to destroy."

"But why would he do something like that?" The Okami asked, her tails twitching slightly.

"Because he wanted me to suffer!" Sakura almost roared, as some of her blood spluttared the floor, and the biju looked at her with concern. "He made that clear when he saw Naruto dead."

"Then why did you let him live?" Hitomi asked.

"That day, when Naruto died." Sakura began, her eyes glued to the blood on the floor, completely ignoring the shocked shinobi behind the chakra shield. "I thought he was a fool. We had fought side by side with Sai, when Sasuke appeared. Sai had protected me from his attack, and was dying, while I tired to save him, Naruto fought Sasuke. Even after all he had done to us, even though he was trying to destroy the village, even though he wanted to kill us, Naruto still tired to get Sasuke to come home." Tears began to fall from her eyes, and fell to the ground, mixing with her blood. "Naruto began to lose control, the new seal he made was breaking from all the emotions Naruto was feeling, and all the chakra he was using."

_Naruto let out a loud roar/scream of pain as red chakra consumed his body, his eyes flickered between red, and blue, as the scent of burning flesh filled the air, and the sound of breaking bones could be heard as his body tried to form his nine tails form, though his body couldn't handle it._

"Sasuke stopped trying to attack as he watched as the Kyubi's chakra began to rip Naruto apart from the inside. Sai was dead, and as much as I didn't want to leave him, I couldn't let Naruto die."

_"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed running to Naruto, grabbing his arms, ignoring how the chakra burned her._

_"S-S-sakura-chan!" He said, before letting out a howl of pain._

"Naruto knew if Kyubi was let out, then everyone would die. He loved the village more then anything apart from Sai, Kakashi, Tenzo, Sasuke, and I, and would do anything to save it. With that in mind he used his chakra tails to hold be down as he sealed Kyubi into me."

_"NOOO! STOP! NARUTO!" Sakura cried, as she felt the Kyubi's chakra enter her body through the bloody seal on her stomach, she watched in fear, and horror as Naruto's body lost its chakra cloak, showing the burned flesh, and how his eyes were taking a glassy look._

"When he was finished, he fell on top of me, and was barely alive. My body was in so much pain, and I didn't have any chakra left, so I couldn't heal him, I couldn't save him. He looked at me with dull blue eyes, and spoke his last words."

_"I love you Nee-chan." Naruto said, gasping as blood leaked from his mouth, Sakura let out a cry as she held him close to her chest, ignoring Sasuke. "Forgive Sasuke-nii, and remember to look for the light in people"_

_With one last shuddering breathe, his heart stopped beating._

"I was too filled with bitterness, anger, and hate to do what he asked. After I was banished from the village, I went to over villages to train, and when I was twenty-five I killed Sasuke. Over the time I was banished, Kyubi had become like a brother to me, and helped me get stronger. When Konoha was destroyed, and I got there to late, I lost control. I entered nine-tails form, and Kyubi and I merged in that battle. I was to over come with anger, and hate to try to stay in control, and I slaughtered Madara. It was after I had that I felt Hinata's weak chakra."

_"Hinata-chan!" Sakura called, as she threw the rumble of the Hyuga head, ignoring the bleeding from the burns that covered most of her skin._

_Hinata weakly opened her eyes, and tried to smile at the sight of her 'big' sister._

"I could of saved her, but she wouldn't let me. She wanted to die, to be with her loved ones again. She didn't know of what had happened to the other villages, and that showed when she spoke her last words."

_"You are our only hope, Sakura-chan, you have to bring peace to us all." Hinata spoke softly as blood leaked from her mouth, and the blood from her wounds soaked her clothes. "I love you Nee-chan, don't give up."_

"When I tried to kill myself, and the biju, and the kami saved me, I was given a chance to save all my loved ones, but also to do what Naruto asked. When I meet Madara in the past, I should of hated him. He was the reason the Uchiha clan made a coup, he helped Itachi kill the clan for revenge when Itachi was doing it to kill the village safe, he used Itachi's memory to get Sasuke to join the Akatsuki, he had used Yahiko's memory to make Nagato, and Konan join the Akatsuki, he had hunted after Naruto, and destroyed my village, yet I couldn't see him as that." A almost bitter smile came to her lips. "All I could see was the boy who had given me a home, the boy who hated taken bathes when he was young, the boy who always blushed when I kissed his cheek, the boy who would sneak Izuna sweets when he thought I didn't know, the man who taught me everything about the Uchiha clan, the man who held me when Izuna died, the man who stood by my side, and made sure I was save.

I had so many chances to kill him, he trusted me with everything he had, he always let his guard down around me. But I couldn't do it, I wanted to give him a chance, and chance to chose another path."

_Sakura looked down at the sleeping man. Madara slept peacefully, his hair messy, and the covers just covering his waist. Chakra flared around her hand, ready for her to use it to kill him._

_She placed her hand inches above her heart, ready to kill him, to stop him from ever hurting her loved ones. With a sigh the chakra left her hand, and she laid down back next to him, watching the gentle raise, and fall of his chest, hoping against fate that he would chose another path._

"With Orochimaru, I was there when he mourned over his parents, and became his most precious person, I had hoped he wouldn't chose the path to try and become immortal, but he seemed to want it more. When he left the village, I couldn't go after him, and kill him. I could still remember the boy who always tried to help me with something, Then I thought it would be easier to let him build Oto, that way I can save Jugo, and Kimmaro easily." She let out a sigh, as she looked up. "Sasuke always said I was weak, I was to emotional, and he was right, because I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Can you kill them?" The Inugami asked lazily. "Or will your emotions get in the way again?"

"I can kill them." She said, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded, then looked at the three demons with him. "Then I don't see why she shouldn't be a demon, Kyubi if you would like to finish it?"

Hitomi's eyes widened in anger, before Tsukuyomi appeared in front of the four demons.

"Leave." Was all he said.

With a hiss of anger from the Hebi, the four demons left, just as Sakura's heart slowed, and she fell into the darkness of her own mind.


	35. Chapter 35

Kyubi watched as Amaterasu healed the new demon Sakura. As soon as her body went limp, the biju had pushed almost half their chakra into her, and changed her into her demon form. She now had fox ears, and four fox tails, all cherry blossom pink with white tips.

He was enraged. He hadn't seen the Jorogume, Hebi, Okami, and Inugami since the war between the demons four hundred years ago. It was after the Rikudo Sennin made the biju out of the Jubi. The Jubi had five siblings, the Jorogume, Hebi, Okami, Inugami, and the Mujina, and Hitomi thought she should be the ruler of the demons after the Jubi was basically killed.

The other biju, and himself didn't want to give the spider yokai the throne, and started a war. Of course the biju won, and he had banished the Jorogume, Hebi, Okami, and Inugami, but not the Mujina since he didn't fight in the war.

Kyubi's mate had created another realm for the four banished demons, and left to be their guardian so they couldn't leave, but they had been here, and they had known about Sakura. The only ones with the power to get them here, and to tell them about Sakura was the Kami, since only Kyubi himself could bring them here out of the biju.

As soon as Amaterasu stepped away from Sakura, she was pinned to the wall by her throat by enraged Kitsune. Haruto, and Shukaku blocked Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi from saving their sister.

"You brought them here." He growled.

"We had to make sure her motives, and intention was pure." Amaterasu said, looking up at the tall yokai.

"It almost cost Sakura, her life!" He snapped. "She has not given us a reason to question her since she was sent here."

"We had to make sure." Amaterasu repeated.

"You better keep them out of this from now on." Kyubi growled, as he stepped back.

Amaterasu nodded slightly, before both her, and Susanoo disappeared.

"My sister only wanted to be sure she made the right choice in saving Sakura." Tsukuyomi said, as he walked towards the limp form of Sakura. "It was a test, and she passed." He placed his hand other her eyes, and blood red chakra appeared around his hand, making the demons tense. "We were the Kami who gifted the Uchiha clan with their Mangekyo Sharingan, and we feel guilty for the choas Madara brought to the world. We wanted to make sure with made the right choice in saving Sakura, for she is the only one who can help both Naruto-san, and Nagato-san in killing Madara." He lifted his hand when the chakra disappeared from it. "My part of the Mangekyo can no longer harm her." With that said the Kami was gone.

"I really hate Kami." Shukaku said, as Kyubi lifted Sakura into his arms.

"Namine-san?" Nibi asked, making the woman look up. "I'm sure you know a way to the Senju compound that will keep the village from seeing us?"

"Hai, but when we get there, you have some explaining to do." Namine said, before leading the large group of shinobi, and yokai.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound ~**

Kyubi brushed the hair out of Sakura's face before leaving the room, and heading towards the main where everyone was seated. He could feel the shock, anger, and betrayal rolling off the humans as he sat down, accepting the cup of tea Nibi gave him.

"Who were those Yokai?" Namine asked, her red eyes staring into her tea.

"They are banished Yokai, and you shouldn't worry about them." Nibi said, before she cocked her head, studying the kunoichi. "You seem shocked seeing them, but no hearing what your mother said."

"When she saved Nawaki, and was healing, the seals on one of her rooms stopped working, and I saw the pictures. When she woke up, I demanded to know everything, and she told me." Namine confessed, as she felt the gazes of her loved ones, and friends.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tsunade asked.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Was all Namine said to her best friend.

Naruto, who had been frowning darkly at his cup of tea, looked up and met Kyubi's eyes. "Sasuke left the village, the Uchiha clan was massacred, Sasuke attacked the village, and Sakura killed Sasuke, why?"

Kyubi sighed, before he rested his elbows on the low table, ignoring the look Nibi threw him.

"On October 10th, Naruto was born. The seal on me was weakened, and Madara knew that. He killed the ANBU, and the two midwives who had gone with Kushina, and Minato. He threated to kill Naruto, but Minato had gotten his son away, but in doing so he had to leave Kushina's side. Madara removed me from Kushina, and used his Mangekyo Sharingan on me, to attack the village. Minato was able to save Kushina, and injure Madara, before the two of them stopped me from attacking the village, and sealed me within to Naruto, dying soon after.

The Sandaime, and two ANBU were the only witness' of what had happened, and the Sandaime took Naruto, gave him the name Uzumaki, and told no one of who his parents were. A law was given to the village to never speak about the fact Naruto was a Jinchuriki.

The Uchiha clan had been thought to having something to do with my attack, and was kept under watch of the ANBU. Many of the Uchiha clan was enraged that their loyalty was being questioned, and Uchiha Fugaku started to make a coup, so the Uchiha clan could take it's proper place as the rulers of Konoha.

Uchiha Itachi had already shown signs of being a genuis, and the Uchiha clan pushed him into training, to make him their perfect weapon. But theway they trained him made him hate the clan, apart from his little brother, mother, and cousin. What the Uchiha clan didn't know was Itachi was more loyal to Konoha then he was to his own clan, and when he became an ANBU captain at thirteen, he told the Hokage, and the Elder's of his clan's plans.

The Sandaime had wanted to stop the coup without bloodshed, but Danzo had already made up his mind with how he was going to deal with the Uchiha clan. He ordered Itachi to kill his clan for the good of Konoha. Itachi knew he had to become more powerful then anyone in the clan, and killed his cousin Shisui who was his best friend to get the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi was the only one who knew Madara was still alive, and asked him for help. Together the slaughtered the clan, though Itachi waited for Sasuke came home, all he had to do was kill his brother, and he could stay in the village, but he couldn't kill his most percious person, and lied to him. He told Sasuke to hate him, to get stronger, and kill him, before he put him under the Mangekyo Sharingan making him see the deaths of his clan." Kyubi paused as he looked at the horror filled faces of the humans, as he was about to continue, a soft voice did it for him.

"Sasuke's mind became so frail, from seeing his clan dead, and being put through the Mangekyo Sharingan, he had alot of problems because of it." Sakura said, her eyes unfocused, as she leaned against the wall, still weak from the tranformation. "He stopped being friends with the friend he had made in the academy, and threw himself into training, his sole goal in life was to kill Itachi, and nothing else mattered to him.

When he was put of to Team Seven with Naruto, Kakashi, and myself, I was so happy. I had thought I was in love with him, and was a fangirl. Though I tried to deny it, I quickly saw I wasn't truly part of the team. Kakashi had been chosen as the teams sensei to make sure Naruto's seal to weaken, and to try and help Sasuke chose another path, I was put on it because I had a great mind, but I lacked strength.

Soon Sasuke began to truly enjoy being with us, and it seemed to be going so well, but then the mission to Nami no Kuni happened. I was useless while Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi fought for their lives. It was the first time I saw death with my own eyes.

Haku, and Zabuzu had been our enemies, and were killed. Haku by Kakashi, and Zabuzu by Gato's men after he killed Gato. When we came back to the village, our team work was what it was like at the beginning. Naruto's, and Sasuke's fights were worse then they were before.

Then the Chunin exams came, and Kakashi put us in it. But we weren't ready, Sasuke would of been able to hold his own, and maybe Naruto, but not me. Kakashi had focused on training Sasuke, and sometime training Naruto, but no time training me. I understood though, I showed almost no skill in being a kunoichi, and he made sure the boys were able to protect me. But he still shouldn't of put us in the chunin exams.

We passed the first part of the exam easily, but it was the second part that broke us. We ran into a Kusa nin, which was really Orochimaru, I had to watch being unable to help my team as Orochimaru fought with Naruto, and Sasuke. He had knocked out Naruto, and had given Sasuke the curse mark before he left. I still remember how Sasuke had gripped hold of me in pain.

It was my turn to protect my team mates, and I took them to safety. Soon we were attacked by Oto nin who wanted to kill Sasuke. I fought them to best of my skill but I was losing, when Lee turned up. He had wanted to be my boyfriend, and promised to protect me. And he did protect me, though he was beaten, Team ten were there, and tried to protect me when Sasuke woke up.

The curse seal was awake, and had damaged Sasuke's already frail mind, I could tell he wanted to kill them. He was going to, but I was able to stop him. For one moment I had been able to see fear in Sasuke's eyes when the curse seal disappeared.

The third part of the exam cost us the life of the Sandaime. Orochimaru had killed the Yondaime, and got Suna to help Oto attack Konoha. Naruto, and Sasuke fought Gaara in his best form, and the Sandaime fought Orochimaru. By the Sandaime was old, and was killed after he sealed Orochimaru's arms.

Naruto left with Jiraiya to find Tsunade, and Itachi, and Kisame showed up to take Naruto, but they fought Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi. Itachi used the Mangekyo Sharingan on Kakashi, and both left to find Naruto for Kyubi.

Sasuke found about it, and raced after them, and fought Itachi in Naruto's hotel, only to lose, and put under the Mangekyo Sharingan. Jiraiya showed up, and forced both Itachi, and Kisame to flee, before Gai came to take Sasuke back to Konoha.

Naruto, and Jiraiya found Tsunade, and after a fight with Orochimaru was able to make her come back to Konoha, and become the Godaime Hokage. She was able to heal Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, and Lee. Lee, and Hinata had almost died in the chunin exams, and she had been able to save them.

Soon after a few missions, and a fight on the hospital roof with Naruto, Sasuke left the village. I had tried to stop him, I even told him I loved him, but after a thank you, he knocked me out, and left.

Naruto, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru was sent after Sasuke. Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and Lee helped them, but it was no use. After defeating Naruto, Sasuke went to Orochimaru to get stronger, and the boys were brought back to village almost dead.

I began training under Tsunade, and Naruto went on a few missions, before he left with Jiraiya to train. He came back when we were fifteen, and we became Team Kakashi." Sakura stopped, and walked over to Kyubi's side, not noticing the few tears that were falling from her eyes. "We tried to hard to bring him back, but he didn't want to come back. When he had killed Itachi, Madara took Sasuke before we got there, and told him the truth about the massacre.

Sasuke's frail mind broke, and he declared he was going to destroy Konoha for what they had done to his clan, and joined the Akatsuki. Naruto had gone to train again after Jiraiya died from fighting Pein who was really Nagato, the fake leader of the Akatsuki. Konoha was attacked by Pein, and many died, but Naruto saved the day, he had gotten Nagato to see his mistakes, and Nagato brought all those who had died back to life, but ended up dying because of it.

Tsunade had been put in a coma, and Danzo claimed to be the Rokudaime Hokage, and went to the Kage Submit, though none of the other Kages agreed with him being Hokage. He was killed by Sasuke, and Kakashi was almost put as Rokudaime but Tsunade woke up in time to stop that from happening.

I had already tried to kill Sasuke, seeing as he had fully let the darkness take over him, but I couldn't bring myself to do, and had to be saved by Kakashi, and Naruto." She laced her fingers togather, and rested them on the table with her chin resting on it, her eyes focused on the brown wood. "The Fourth Shinobi was declared, and everything became hell."

She told them of Naruto going away for his safety, what she knew of Kisame attacking them, how Naruto came back, and meeting Kirabi, she went through battles, training, and everything she could think of. She gave more detail of the attack that lead to Naruto death, of how she was banished, of what she did when she was in the other villages, before she started to talk about how she killed Sasuke.

"He's last words haunted me for a long time." She said, her voice giving them the feeling that her mind was replaying them. "'Thank you, Nee-chan', I wanted to bring him back to life, just to kill him again."

"Why didn't you tell us about your past?" Kushina asked, her long red hair hiding her face.

"I didn't want to burden you with what never happened to any of you." Sakura said. "Plus I was afraid you would hate me."

Kushina leaped at Sakura, knocking the vixen back, her arms wrapped around her neck, and she rested her head on her chest.

"I could never hate my Baa-chan." She exclaimed, breaking the tension in the room.


	36. Chapter 36

"So you're me? Or am I you?" Kura asked, when Kushina let go of Sakura.

"You are Haruno Sakura, Genin and member of Team Seven. I'm Senju Sakura, ANBU and Leader of the Senju clan." Sakura said, accepting the cup of tea that Nibi handed to her. "Though we are the same person, we are very different. You are a beautiful blossom, and I'm a wilted one."

"Was you ever going to tell me?" She asked.

"No," A bitter smile came to her lips. "I don't want you to ever become like me."

Kura looked up at her with wide eyes, meeting Sakura's calm eyes.

"But your so strong, you've done so much in your life-" She was cut off by Sakura.

"But my strength came at a price." Sakura said calmly, like she knew what Kura was going to say all along. "To get where I am today, I had to lose everyone I loved. To be the person you have known almost all your life, I had to let go of anger, bitterness, and hate that had come a large part of my life since Naruto died. I had tried to kill myself because I was weak. I was too weak to handle my emotions, and that is how I got this chance."

Sakura met Kura eyes calmly, seeing how what she was saying was sinking into her mind.

"When you grow up, never become like me. You're your own person, and it's your future to control." Sakura smiled gently. "I'm just here to keep you all alive."

"I was your sensei, wasn't I?" Tsunade asked, a slight twitch to her eyebrow.

It made sense now, why Sakura was such a demon when she had been her sensei. She was getting payback.

Sakura just smiled at Tsunade, making the blond glare at her.

"We should be talking battle plans, you have enough time later to go into detail of your life story." Sanbi grumbled, making all the demons straighten, the humans in the room could almost see how they were blocked out of this talk.

"The Akatsuki is moving more swiftly this time." Nibi said, a frown on her lips.

"Of course they are." Gobi said, leaning his head in his hand. "They don't have Itachi to stop them going after Konoha, it's no wonder that they went after Naruto first."

"If Naruto is captured, then there is no hope for us." Rokubi said boredly, making Yonbi scowl at him.

"Naruto-kun is under my protection, nothing will happen to him as long as I'm around." Sakura said, her green eyes cold as they regarded the other demons.

"Then that means they will go after who they think of as the weakest." Nanabi said, his eyes going straight to Shukaku, who in return scowled.

"I can protect myself, and Gaara just fine!" Shukaku snapped.

"Yeah because you protected him so prefectly before." Yonbi said dryly. "So much so, you just let the Akatsuki take you from him."

Shukaku scowled, before he turned away from a pout.

"You must understand though," Sakura spoke up. "They only got into Suna so easily because of Sasori, and they only won because Gaara protected Suna from Deidara's bombs. In this timeline, Sasori-kun is still loyal, and Deidara-kun is part of Konoha. So Shukaku-kun should be able to protect Gaara-kun from the Akatsuki, also I have trained him. His control over his sand is a lot better then in the old timeline."

Shukaku smirked at the other demons, smug, though his pride was hurt that Sakura had defend him.

"Then they will be going after the next weakest out of us." Gobi said, looking at Nibi.

"If they send those zombie brothers after us again, I fear I will fail to protect both myself, and Yugito-chan." She said sadly.

"And it's not like we can get our clans after them, we're not allowed to get involved with human afairs." Rokubi said, making Yonbi snort.

"Then I'll deal with Hidan, and Kakuzu." Sakura said, before a dark smirk came to her lips. "Plus I'm sure Ino, Shika, and Choji would be pleased if I got rid of them quickly."

"But if you do that," Hachibi said. "You'll be leaving Naruto unprotected, and with the threat of Orochimaru coming."

"Are you saying I can't protect my own Jinchuriki?" Kyubi snarled, glaring at him.

"You know he's not, Kyubi-sama." Nibi said. "But you must remember Naruto-san isn't Sakura-hime. The level of partnership you had with Sakura-hime, you will never get that with Naruto-san. He doesn't have the chakra control to be able to use your chakra to protect himself, without losing his mind. He wouldn't be able to tell the difference between ally or enemy."

Kyubi just glared at the table, he knew that damn it, he just didn't like it. Sakura had been his favorite Jinchuriki, they had worked well together, and when they merged they were one, but was still able to have control over themselves, no one had come close to Sakura, and he knew no one ever will.

"I'll stay to protect him, Tou-sama." Jun said, making the others look at her, while Ran gaped at his older sister. "The clan needs Ran more then me, and this way Ba-sama can hunt for the immortal Akatsuki members, and I'll deal with the snake."

"Very well." Kyubi said with a nod after a moment of silences.

"He isn't the only one you will be protecting in my place." Sakura said, her fingers laced together, as she lent her face on them, as Jun looked at her. "Sasuke-kun mustn't get the curse mark. He needs just as much protecting as Naruto."

"Forgive me Ba-sama." Ran said. "But why does the Uchiha brat need as much protection as Naruto-san?"

"Because Sasuke-kun has the ability to either become a very powerful ally, or a very powerful enemy." Sakura said. "I remember what Madara once told me, after Naruto's, and Sasuke's death. They were always meant to fight, Sasuke for the Uchiha clan, and Naruto for the Senju clan, a clash between clans that started with Madara-kun, and Hashirama-kun. One was destined to die at the others hand." Gasps came from the humans, as Naruto, and Sasuke looked at each other with wide eyes. "All it takes is one turning point for the future he predicted to happen, and that turning point is the curse mark. It corrupts the mind, makes you blind to everything but anger, and hate. Plus Orochimaru-kun would be able to control Sasuke with it, sending great pain to make him do what Orochimaru-kun wants him to do."

"I'll protect him, Ba-sama." Jun said, making the white haired vixen smile at her.

"Good. I must prepare for my hunting then." With that Sakura stood, before darkness swam her vision, and she fell into the waiting arms of Kyubi.

"Foolish girl." He scolded, though everyone could hear the warmth he held for her. "You knew you were to weak, yet you keep pushing yourself."

"The members of Team Seven have always been stubborn." Shukaku chuckled slightly, while Kyubi rolled his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

Green eyes blinked open in the early morning light. Sakura was slightly confused on how she was resting her head on Itachi's bare chest, with Kakashi's resting his head on her back, the last thing she remembered was standing up, and darkness.

_Kyubi-nii isn't going to let me forget I pass out. _She thought to herself in dismay, before she became aware that both her lovers were awake.

"Do you hate me for keeping my past a secret?" She asked, making a frown come to Kakashi's maskless face.

"We could never hate you." Kakashi told her, as Itachi tightened the arm he had around her, showing he agreed with what Kakashi had said.

"We should get up." Sakura said, making Kakashi sigh, before he rolled out of the bed, and Itachi let go of their white haired lover.

She quickly changed in some of her Naruto's old clothes, which she took when she was banished from the village, after she made a few handsigns that made her new fox ears and tails disappear. A old large green t-shirt with an orange swirl, and loose pair of orange pants. She knew Naruto would be pleased with her choice, he always said she should wear more orange.

Itachi, and Kakashi both blinked at what their lover was wearing, before Kakashi shrugged, he had a feeling she had a reason to wear that outfit.

Sakura smiled at them, and kissed them on the cheek before she left the room, and headed to the main room. Her eyes narrowed as soon as she entered it, someone was there.

She span quickly, and sent a kick to the tall male behind her, who grabbed her leg before her kick could hit his face. Amused onyx orbs met wide surprised green.

"It's been a long time, hasn't _Nee-chan_?" The black haired man asked, his lips pulling up in a smirk.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in what they both knew was fake anger, as she sent a punch at his unprotected side. He let go of her leg with a grunt of pain, and backed up a few steps, as she crouched.

"Break this house, and I'll break your spine." Sakura said, a small smile dancing at the corner of her lips.

Sasuke smirked at his big sister, before he jumped at her, fists ready for the punches he was going to throw. Sakura gracefully dodged, or blocked them, sending kicks and punches back at the tall man, which he lazily blocked, or dodged, the smirk still on his face.

Neither were too surprised when a tall blond man joined the fake battle, though Sakura did kick both of her younger brother's through a shoji screen to her garden so they would have more space, before she leaped at them, her fists ready.

Of course the noise woke everyone in the house, who rushed to see what was happening. What they saw made most gape, while Shukaku and Kyubi groaned in dismay.

In a dance like battle was Sakura fighting an older Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai, while Yamato leaned against the wall next to an older Kakashi, who giggled at his orange book.

"What the hell!" Twelve year old Naruto exclaimed, making Team Seven pause in their taijutsu spar.

Sakura straightened, and looked at her old team, making Older Naruto gulp slightly.

"Otouto," She started looking straight at the blond man. "What did you do?"

"We just wanted to see you?" He said it more like a question then an answer.

"Baka." She muttered, before turning back to the house, making her boys stare at her in question. "I have to make breakfast."

Small sighs of relief came from the older Team Seven, before they followed their white haired kunoichi.

"I thought I got rid of you, Brat." Kyubi said to the older Naruto.

(**AN: Younger Naruto will be known as Naruto-kun, the same with the younger Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi, since Yamato can keep his name.**)

"You should know by now you old fox." Naruto grinned. "You can't get rid of me."

"Sit down, and don't break anything else!" Sakura's voice came from the kitchen.

Everyone sat around the large low table, all staring at Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato.

"Ne, Older Sasuke?" Naruto-kun asked, making said man look at him. "You're a Teme."

Sasuke twitched, as Naruto chuckled, and Sai smiled. Yamato shook his head, while Kakashi turned a page in his book.

"What are you five doing here? You're meant to be dead." Shukaku said, glaring at them, though mostly Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Well," Naruto started, folding his hands behind his head. "We were bored."

Before anyone could say anything, a plastic cup hit him in the middle of the forehead, making him fall back, Sasuke smirked, Sai smiled, Yamato chuckled, and Kakashi giggled at his book ignoring the strange looks he got from Kakashi-kun.

"Otouto!" Sakura said, glaring at him with a tray of bowls of rice. "You can't come to see me every time your bored." With that said, she set down the tray, as a few shadow clones brought in more trays before they left in a poof of smoke, she sat in between Kakashi, and Kyubi.

"That's not the only reason." Naruto said, as he sat up, rubbing his bruised forehead.

"We came to warn you." Sasuke finished for Naruto, as Kakashi put his book away.

"Of what?" Sakura asked warily.

"Madara knows you're still alive, and is looking for a way to kill you." Kakashi told her.

"I really hate that guy." Yonbi growled, before she began to surp her ramen.

"He wont be able to kill her though." Kyubi said, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"But it will be troublesome." Rokubi said. "While she's hunting Hidan, and Kakuzu, she'll also have to fight Madara, who's trying to kill her."

"All you need to do, Hag." Sai said, ignoring how his younger more emotional self gaped slightly at him. "Is show him your ugly face, and he'll go blind."

Sasuke, and Naruto slapped him on the back of the head, while an amused smile came to Sakura's lips.

"I've tried that before Sai." She said, amusement clear in her voice, confusing many. "Yet it hasn't worked."

"Odd, I thought it would of." Sai said thoughtfully, making Yamato shook his head.

"Sai you shouldn't insult your friends." Yamato sighed.

"You should stop trying, Yamato." Kakashi said. "You know he knows that, and he just does it for his own amusement."

"You didn't have to come here to warn me, I knew Madara-kun would try to kill me again." Sakura told them, taking a sip of tea.

"I don't get why he wants to kill you so much." Naruto said with a frown. "It's not the normal I want to kill you because you're in the way type kill you, it's something different."

"Because I'm his weakness." She answered, making Sasuke frown as understanding entered his mind, while Naruto looked confused.

"You were his lover." Sasuke stated, making Naruto choke.

"It was after Izuna-kun was killed, we found comfort in each other where we couldn't in anyone else. We kept it secret from everyone, we didn't know how the clan would of reacted like so we thought it best not to tell them. We stopped when he tried to get the support of the clan to go against Hashirama-kun." Sakura explained with her eyes closed.

"He fell in love with you." Kakashi muttered, watching the white haired vixen. "He wants to kill you because he loves you."

"He knows I'll fight him, and if he wins, and goes through with his plan, I'll hate him." She agreed.

"So to stop you hating him, he's going to kill you?" Sai asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Always knew he was insane." Naruto muttered.

"We should be going, we don't know how long the others can keep the Kami busy." Sasuke said.

"Becareful." Sakura whispered as she put her cup down.

"You too, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a grin, before all five males disappeared.

"You have a strange family, Sakura-hime." Nibi said, before she took a sip of tea.

"Hai, but they're my family." Sakura said with a fond smile.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Main Gates, One week later ~**

Kakashi watched as Sakura said goodbye to Shukaku and Kyubi, since she had already said goodbye to everyone else. He noticed she had a different light in her eyes as she spoke to the two biju, he could understand slightly.

They were true connections to her past, and she saw them as her brothers. He had always wondered why she looked so sad when she thought no one was watching, he had no idea what it was like seeing people you had watch laugh, cry, and die, treat you differently then they did because they didn't remember you the same as you remembered them, they saw you as someone else.

He watched as Shukaku hugged her before Kyubi did, she turned to wave at them before she left in a flicker. No one knew when she would be back, no one knew how hurt she would be when she got back, and Kakashi admit it scared him. He knew though Itachi wouldn't say it, it scared him too.

Shukaku and Kyubi returned to their Jinchuriki, both worried for the white haired woman, as Jun appeared between Itachi and Kakashi, her fox ears, and tails gone from sight because of a henge.

"Ba-sama is strong, she'll be alright." She told them hiding how worried she was as well.


	38. Chapter 38

**~ Mizu no Kuni, Three years later ~**

The light fog curled around the dew coated grass, as the sun rose, making the dew drops sparkle like gems.

A woman lay peacefully in the middle of the clearing, her long white hair surround her like a halo of light. The short sleeved black Chinese top, and black Capri she wore, were damp from the dew, though the woman didn't seem to mind.

"Sakura-sama!" was all the warning she got before, a weight landed on her stomach.

Lazily she opened one eye to see a grinning silver haired boy with purple eyes.

"Found you." He said, a smirk replaced his grin.

"Well done, Hidan-kun." She said, patting the five year old on the head.

It seemed she had gotten soft in her old age. She had found the Zombie brothers six months after she had left, and had watched them for a while. She wasn't worried about Kakuzu, when he was young and was about to return to Takigakure no Sato after his failed attempt at Hashirama's life, she had talked to him, and pulled him into her plan. Kakuzu was happy as long as she would let him go after his bounty, she had agreed as long as it was a missing nin, and not a village nin.

Hidan was a different story. She was tired of killing of threats, and she knew that Orochimaru was dead, and it hurt her slightly. She had gotten attached to Orochimaru, and had come to understand him slightly. She wanted to be able to save another 'bad' guy, so she came up with a plan.

Kakuzu knew that one day she would come, and he would join Konoha just like they had agreed, so she spent a few months thinking of a way of saving Hidan. It was quite easy since he let his guard down fully when he went to sleep, something Sakura thought was very foolish. But she guessed he didn't have to worry about getting killing since he was immortal.

She had simply wiped his memory when he was asleep so he remembered nothing, the next step in her plan was slightly harder. She used her chakra to basically turn his body back into his child form.

Kakuzu was silently amused when he saw his two year old partner, and spent most of their journey at the start in high spirits.

She then spent the last two and a bit years dealing with Otogakure no Sato, and training the few Oto shinobi she took with her.

"Hidan get of Sakura-sama." Kimmaro scolded as he and Jugo entered the clearing.

Hidan just scowled at him, and shook his head.

Sakura was amused. Kakuzu had muttered something along the lines of 'figures he was a brat when he was younger', when they first noticed Hidan's slight possessiveness of her.

A flash of dark pink came as Tayuya tackled Hidan off Sakura, making the white haired woman chuckle.

"He told you to get off of her, you annoying little brat!" She snarled.

"Get off me, you old Hag!" Hidan shouted on the top of his little lungs, as Kakuzu silently entered the clearing.

Sakura shook her head, when this was all over she was going to go somewhere quiet, and calm.

* * *

**~ Konogakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Main House, 5 Days later ~**

Itachi had to with hold a sigh when he sat next to Kakashi. It seemed everyone wanted to use their house for breakfast again, and this time it wasn't just Konoha nin.

Every since Sakura had left, everyone seemed to basically live at their house, it was a fact Kakashi and Itachi were very annoyed about, though they didn't let it show.

Namine had just given Yuki a bowl of miso soup when she, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Nawaki, Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura, Kagami, Biwako, Sakumo, and Dan froze. Everything went silent as they watched the elder shinobi, when they heard the soft sound of beautiful flute music.

"Kaa-sama." Namine whispered, before she was running.

She pumped chakra into her legs as she ran towards the gates, hearing the other behind her.

When the gates came in view, she could see her mother sitting on top of the gates, her long white hair up in a high ponytail danced gracefully in the wind as she played her flute.

"KAA-SAMA!" Namine shouted, ignoring the shinobi under the gate.

Sakura looked up with a smile, before she gracefully leaped of the tall gate, just to be crushed by Namine, making her chuckle.

"I'm home." She whispered in to her daughter's ear.

"Welcome home." Namine greeted.

It was good to be home, though she knew soon she would be needed to help Naruto, and Nagato kill Madara. For now, she was happy to be home. Especially when her two lovers welcomed her home.


	39. Chapter 39

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Senju Compound, Roof of Main House, Later that night ~**

"You've killed three of my members, and taken two into you're ranks. I'm as impressed as I'm annoyed." Madara commented appearing behind Sakura.

Sakura said nothing, as she lowered her pipe, and let out a mouthful of smoke.

"You have two months to train Namikaze, and Uzumaki, because after that we'll end this." He told her. "We'll take this fight back to where it all started. Where I found you."

She still said nothing, with a growl Madara turned to leave, when her soft voice made him pause.

"You could of chosen another path, you didn't have to do this." She said, before she placed her pipe back into her mouth.

"But I did. The Uchiha clan's way is filled with hate. It has always been by fate to go down this path." Madara corrected her.

"You chose the path you did because it's easier to hate then it is to live in love and peace. I doubt you remember how to love." She told him.

"That's not true, because I still love you." He said. "Don't you still love me?"

"We are enemies, the moment you attacked Hashirama-kun I couldn't love you anymore." She informed.

Behind his mask Madara closed his eyes. He had known she wouldn't love him like he loved her, but having her say it herself was surprisingly painful.

"Two months." He said before he left.

"Two months till you die, Madara-kun." Sakura said, letting out a mouthful of smoke as she closed her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could of saved you, but as you said it was you're fate. You're fate is to die by Naruto-kun's, and Nagato-kun's hands."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, and took so long but I've been busy working on the next chapters of my other stories, and my friend . Darken. For. Tear. Drops. is asking me to start rewritting her stories, so it's been busy.**

**I would also like to say that I'll be going back over this story in the next couple of days to correct the mistakes. Again I'm sorry it's so short, but my minds a total blank with how to end this story.**

**So if you have an idea, please share!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sakura's Family Tree in her new timeline:**

Sakura married Tobirama, making Hashirama her brother-in-law, and Mito her sister-in-law.

Hashirama and Mito had Toshio and Aika, making them her nephew and niece.

Toshio married Chinatsu and had Tsunade and Nawaki, making them her great niece and nephew.

Sakura had Namine, who married Jiraiya, that made him her son-in-law, and they had Yuki and Toshiro making them her grandchildren.

Aika married Byakuya and had Hiashi and Hizashi making them her great nephews.

Hiashi had Hinata and Hanabi making them her great great nieces, and Hizashi had Neji making him her great great nephew.

Kushina became her adopted granddaughter, that made Naruto her adopted great grandson.

And Kakashi and Itachi are her lovers.


	41. Chapter 41

I'm sorry for those who have been waiting a long time for Through Time to be Updated, but I have some news!

Through Time is being rewritten!


End file.
